Blood Brothers
by Crazychicke
Summary: What if in some alternate universe, Harry and Draco were actually brothers but they lived a lie. Not SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi fellow HP fanatics! it's been a long time. I hope you enjoy reading my new story. Please review, you know you want to. I thought I should reload the chapters with some minor corrections because a couple reviewers were getting confused with the timeline. Hope this makes a little more sense. All rights belong to JK Rowling. – CrAZychicke._

BLOOD BROTHERS

Prologue

"Are you sure this is what you want." Severus whispered stroking Lily's hair gently as she peered at the baby wrapped in her arms on the doorstep of Malfoy Manor. "You can still change your mind."  
"We can't keep him. It's too dangerous Severus, not now that the Dark Lord is so strong. You said he would be safe here. I'm trusting you."

At that moment the door opened.

"In you go." Severus murmured, pushing Lily inside and closing the door behind him. "Where is Lucius?"

"Out." Narcissa whispered stiffly. Severus exchanged a look with Lily but Narcissa did not expand, Severus guessed Lucius had gotten into her bad books some way or another.

"Do you swear you will not tell Lucius our secret? The baby turned up on your door step. You decided to care for it and adopt him as your own." Narcissa nodded, she was grateful to be getting him, despite another mother's loss. She did not really know Lily Evans but they now shared an agreement, and Narcissa was very grateful despite the difficulty she would have explaining to her never-ever-there, Death Eater Husband.

"His name is Draco." Lily whispered, transferring the baby from her hold and into Narcissa's. "Please take care of him." Lily kissed his cold cheeks as Narcissa promised to raise the baby as her own and that was the last time Lily saw her son.

"Take it." Lily urged as they were about to leave. Snape stared at her with disbelief.

"Lily, I'm not erasing your memory and that's final."

"It's the only way for us to keep him safe, to forget our past and move on. I love you Severus, but I can't think what the Dark Lord might do if he found out that you bore a son to me. A Mud-"

"Don't you dare Lily- you are a witch and we have a son together. Is that not extravagant enough?"

"On the count of three..." Lily said sternly and Severus sighed, he should have known she would not change her mind. He kissed her. Lily gasped as his lips pulled hers and his fingers ran through her long red locks one last time. "You will forget everything." Severus reminded her while she leaned against his chest. "I must." Severus sighed sadly, he was still trying to discover another way, but Lily looked into his grey eyes so fiercely that Severus knew he must do it for the sake of their son's life, for Lily and for the greater good. "I love you Lily Evans." Lily held his hand tightly and took a deep sigh as Severus murmured, "Obliviate." Erasing every memory and moment they had ever shared.

0o0o

Narcissa didn't want to leave the crying baby alone in its cot. She rocked back and forth in a rocking chair, cradling his little head in her arms and singing a lullaby. She was so lost in his little adorable scrunched up face that when she let out a breathless sigh she simply said, "Stop." And the baby stopped. Now his teary green eyes were so ghostly like Lily's that Narcissa gasped, she wondered of all the questions Lucius would ask her and how she would disguise the baby, as Severus had instructed her to do. There was only one thing to do.

Narcissa stood from the chair, clasping her wand gently. She regretfully cast a spell to hide those fascinating green eyes and dulled them back to a grey pearl alike her own. She straightened his nose and shortened it a little, to match hers, and coloured his dark black hair, that of his fathers to pure blond like Lucius'.

Now, how to tell Lucius he had a son? It simply had to be done, but he would certainly know that though they had slept together, they had been safe. There was no way she could pass him off to Lucius as her biological child? Or was there? He had been out doing his Death Eater duties a lot these days, maybe he wouldn't even notice.

Narcissa whispered to the tiny baby, making up her mind. The nose would have to stay as it was, his hands were pale and reminiscent of Severus'. She would tell her Lucius the baby was left on her doorstep and she had to make some changes to stop the wizarding world from gossiping but they were to pretend Draco was their son and if he had a problem with that he could leave. She was keeping the baby, and his name was Draco Malfoy.

0o0o

_So basically Lily and Severus got together in six year and had Draco together. She has not been with James yet. When they give Draco to Narcissa he is in my mind about 3 months old. Severus wipes Lily's mind of only hers/Sev's times together but she still remembers everything else. She ends up with James during seventh year and marries James after graduation, and then has Harry. So really Draco is like almost a year older but Narcissa puts him in the same year as Harry._

_I hope this makes more sense, than before?_

_I may need to re-write again but please review and let me know what doesn't make sense._

_Thanks again _

_-CrAZychicke_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys so again just reminding you this is a year after the prologue. All rights belong to JK Rowling._

One

Lily stared at her figure in the bathroom mirror of Godric's Hollow. She traced her fingers over her stomach and scrunched her eyes up tight waiting. A kick. She squealed with delight and James came running into the doorway with a panicked expression on his face. "What's wrong? Is it time?" He gasped, "Can you apparate? Is that safe? Or we could go by broom but then we don't want an airborne baby... what am I thinking!"

Lily reached out to pull his arm toward her round belly and she shook her head with a sigh. "Harry's kicking. It's not time yet, and I was thinking of having the baby here, you know, a home birth. Bathilda is coming to help you know, so don't worry about a thing. She said I have at least a week to go."

James face went blank and then he grinned, "Cheeky bugger."

"A little Marauder." Lily whispered as James winked and kissed her on the ear.

"So you sure you don't need anything, anything at all? I'm meeting Sirius, Remus and Peter like old times tonight at the Leaky Cauldron. And Dumbledore wants to meet probably another Order meeting, I don't like leaving you alone at times like these."

Lily nodded calmly. Voldemort was still at large. Wizards and Witches were disappearing all over the country. Giants were ripping up towns and killing people - muggles and magic-folk alike. Dementors were doing Voldemort's bidding and everywhere they went the Potters looked over their shoulders in fear. Dumbledore and a select few who could be trusted were part of the Order of the Phoenix – created to fight against evil and triumph bringing good back into the world.

She pulled down her muggle maternity shirt her mother had bought her and nodded to James. "Of course, when have I ever said no to your friends? Just be careful and be home before dark." James grinned and agreed. "And tell Sirius not to go gallivanting around on that motorcycle of his. No joy rides! I don't want any broken bones, thank you."

James laughed and reassured her they were just meeting for drinks. She reassured him she would be fine resting by the fire, and though heavily pregnant she was still a fully trained witch. "Well I'd feel safer still if you had somebody with you."

"I do, I have Harry." Lily grinned as James rolled his eyes. "And Bathilda next door."

"She's ancient!" James gasped, flabbergast.

"Don't be rude dear. She's only in her eighties." Lily said absently, soothing her stomach as Harry had just started kicking again. As James grabbed his robes with a mutter about Dumbledore needing to return invisibility cloak soon, he gave in. "Fine, I'll ask her to co me in and look after you until I come back. I would rather you with Alice. Bathilda could drop dead at any moment."

"Oh James." Lily scolded. "As much as I love Alice, that wouldn't do, she is as pregnant as me!"

Lily heard the door click and she sighed, sinking carefully into the rocking chair by the fire and singing a soft lament to her son. As she drifted to sleep, her hands resting on her belly protectively over her baby, she dreamt of a boy with a hooked nose, and two girls playing on a swing in a muggle park. One girl had dark hair and a sorrowful expression and the other was laughing, with rosy red cheeks and vibrant red hair.

Lily smiled in her sleep.

0o0o

Severus waited by the Hogs Head, his cloak billowing in the wind. His tired eyes were narrowed and his long hair hidden beneath the hood of the cloak. Lucius was beside him murmuring about another disagreement he'd had with his wife Narcissa. Severus was barely listening, though he was sure Narcissa was doing the best job possibly in raising his son - he could feel Voldemort's presence as though he was standing right behind him, hissing orders into his ear.

_Find Dumbledore. Ask for a post at Hogwarts. Spy for me and you will be rewarded beyond your dreams._

"You're not listening to me." Lucius muttered frustratedly.

"I am. You said you are not interested in fatherhood." Severus said in a rather exasperated voice.

"Not right now, how can anyone raise a family...under these circumstances."

"So you are trying to protect her?"

"Us, I'm always thinking of us! It's her sister that started it all and yet I'm getting blamed."

"Bellatrix?" All Severus had to do was provoke his friend and that was enough for him to start his rant again. Severus nodded in the appropriate parts and murmured words of comfort in others providing possible ways to go around it, to avoid his friend being banned to the couch yet again for another night. His mind wandered at the mention of the baby's strange fascination to flowers, particularly lilies and Severus' remembered her.

It wasn't hard not to with her wavy red hair and fierce green eyes. She was beautiful, kind and talented. Since he'd met her, that day, on the swing-set with her sister, he'd known they would be friends. It was then he'd told her that she was witch. Despite, being sorted into competitive houses, they still managed to be friends, it wasn't until things turned sour for Slytherins and anyone associated to the house or having interest in the Dark Side was it difficult.

Severus remembered the time, they had last been together, it was when they had conceived Draco, when everything was crumbling around them; Voldemort was putting his plans into action, the Death Eaters were formed and anyone who got in the way would simply perish. Despite their different beliefs, Severus loved Lily and Lily loved him and he'd remember that night for eternity.

"Sev-I know you've stopped listening. AGAIN?" Lucius punched his friend in the arm and Severus ignored him. Dumbledore had just apparated, hurrying quickly up the alley toward them. Severus, pulled Lucius aside and they turned their backs on him.

"Filthy muggle-lover." Lucius sneered.

"Not now." Severus hissed, raising his hand. "Wait here."

"But it's cold..." Lucius said eyeing the warm tavern inside, and wanting a Firewhiskey.

"So cast a fire, you're a wizard after all, aren't you." Lucius pouted and cast a spell, Severus didn't hesitate to watch, instead he opened the door to the Pub, and followed Dumbledore up the stairs to the second floor, practicing his speech, willing he would be accepted as the next Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher.

When he reached the landing, he saw the door was shut.

Curiously, Severus went to twist the door handle but stopped, there was another voice in the room.

A hoarse, bloodcurdling voice, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."_

Someone cleared their throat behind Severus and he jumped, the owner of Hog's Head was standing right behind him with a suspicious look on his face. Severus didn't catch his eye, he had nowhere to go but back down the stairs. Before he could move, the door swung open and Professor Trewlawney bid him good day in an airy voice and Dumbledore was staring at him with his mouth ajar. Severus, pushed past the owner and hurried down the stairs, this information must be passed on to the Dark Lord. He blew out of the pub and yelled at Lucius they were leaving, as he apparated he caught a glimpse of Dumbledore's eyes penetrating his from the upstairs window.

0o0o

Voldemort rose from the table, the room was silent as the other death eaters, including Lucius watched in fear. Severus repeated what he had heard in the Hogs Head and Voldemort pondered his words carefully.

"You are sure." He hissed, pacing back and forth in front of the Death Eaters. Severus nodded, though he knew not the consequences of his actions at the time, it had to be done. The alternative would have been much worse. "Thank you, Severus. You will be rewarded. Now, who does the Prophecy refer to... born to parents thrice defied...born as the seventh month dies...the Potters."

Severus froze, he looked up at Voldemort's red eyes and he knew he had done wrong. Without, causing any suspicion he subdued his facial expression and clenched his teeth. He had to do something to warn her. She could not die.

0o0o

"You have been useful, what have you for me, my little spy?" Voldemort whispered when he was alone, only accompanied by his faithful Nagini and the Animagus Peter Pettigrew.

Peter looked up at his master, his hands trembling as he opened his mouth to speak, gulped and then answered, "The Potters are in hiding. She has had the baby but I am not the Secret Keeper, I cannot tell you anymore and nobody can enter without this information."

"We will wait. Whether it be a few days or a few weeks, they will tired and let something slip and then I will have you and it will be done." Voldemort laughed his high-pitched shriek and Peter looked down at his feet wringing his hands nervously.

0o0o

"Please my Lord. I know I may be speaking too much, but Lily Evans...please..." Severus pleaded, begging on his knees in the dirt near Spinner's End. Voldemort eyed him with no remorse. Voldemort read Severus thoughts, though none of their illegitimate son Draco, only of the memories they had shared as children, and Voldemort sighed, "You want me to spare her life? Why?" Severus stared at the cobbled stones and opened his mouth but Voldemort did not need an answer, he had already read his thoughts. "I cannot promise you anything." Severus felt his heart cringe at the thought of losing Lily. All he had left was hope.

0o0o

Severus wrung his hands together; he couldn't believe he had endangered Lily. Everything was such a mess. If Voldemort knew what he was doing he would sure to be killed. Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly. "You have done the right thing coming to me, Severus. I will protect you but you must do something for me." Severus agreed, he would do anything to have Lily safe. He still loved her so much, despite watching her marry James Potter when she already had a family, with him. "I will offer you the post of the Potions Master at Hogwarts if you swear you will help us. Swear you will spy for the Order of the Phoenix, you will go undercover and Voldemort will call you his most trusted and faithful Death Eater but you will report back to me and do exactly as I say?" Severus nodded, he had no other choice. "Do I have your word?"

"Yes."

"Then it is time to warn the Potters." Dumbledore called Fawkes to his side and whispered something Severus couldn't make out but he watched the Phoenix soar through the window of Dumbledore's office and out into the mist with aspired hope. Severus sighed; his life had gotten a lot more complicated. He actually agreed with Lily now, that sacrificing their son Draco to Narcissa was the best thing for him. At least he would have a real family, one that loved him and could keep him safe. His life was no place for a child and Lily had a new family, one which was thanks to him, now in jeopardy.

0o0o

James Potter rubbed his eyes exhaustedly. Harry's crying had kept him awake for weeks now. He yawned widely and jumped when the familiar face of Peter Pettigrew, their long time friend and fellow Marauder popped up in their fireplace. "Thank Merlin." James smiled gently at his friend. "Voldemort's looking for us, and I fear he will go after Sirius. I know this is risky but Sirius and Lily think it best to entrust you as Secret Keeper as it will be less obvious. Peter, our lives are in your hands. Be safe and I hope we all survive this somehow." James showed Peter a piece of parchment, he was very pale, though James thought this could have just been the light and the fact that he hadn't slept properly in days. Peter nodded his face screwed up in concentration and James sighed, touching his wand to the parchment and it catching alight. "Life was much simpler when we were in school Wormtail, I'd never have thought things would turn out like this." Peter shook his head in agreement and James thanked his friend before watching him fade away.

0o0o

Voldemort's cloak flapped in the breeze. A muggle child skipped past him wearing a blanket on his head and carrying a bucket of candy. Voldemort reminded himself he was only in Godric's Hollow for the Potters, thanks to his Wormtail's information, they would not know he knew, they would not know he was almost at their front door. They would not hear him. They would soon be dead. The threat would be gone and Voldemort would be forever feared – the Darkest Wizard of all time.

He unlocked the door with a swish of his wand and he heard James yell, "Lily, take Harry and run!" Voldemort sneered, the man was wandless and no match for him. He flicked his wand and James Potter fell to the ground in a flash of green light. Voldemort ascended the stairs to the nursery and there Lily Potter stood, her son in the cot. Voldemort offered her freedom (he knew Snape had a soft spot for her) if she would only give up her son but she refused. "_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —_"

"This is my last warning-" Voldemort drawled, if it had to be the other way then it would be.

"_Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..._"

Voldemort raised his wand and there was another flash of green light. He pointed it next at the baby with a small hiss of Avada Kedavra. Aflash of greenand then...he screeched, his body was being ripped into little pieces and he was hurtling through time and space until...everything went black.

0o0o

Lucius slammed the door to Malfoy's Manor and Narcissa jumped, having just put Draco in the cot. She narrowed her eyes and pulled the door almost shut. She needn't have moved for Lucius was suddenly there, his sweat-ridden face ashen and he threw his arms around her and wept. Narcissa wasn't sure what to think. Perhaps he had lost his mind? She watched as he gave her a tight squeeze and when his eyes met hers he whispered, "He's gone. Dead." Before Narcissa could speak, he'd planted a kiss on her lips, his fingers swept through her locks and it had been so long. Their arguments about Draco and the Darkside had kept them apart, but now were not important. She had her husband back, and Narcissa melted against his tight embrace until the door opened and a small voice said, "Mumma, Da?" Lucius broke off suddenly and Narcissa smiled, "Coming darling." Lucius held up his hand. "Allow me."

0o0o

Severus fell to his knees in grief. Lily Potter was gone, forever. He had not been granted his wish. She had been murdered. He let the tears roll down his cheeks, his breathing ragged as he clasped the letter tightly between his fingers. It was the only photo he had managed to find of her, the letter written to Sirius with her other son Harry swooshing about on a toy broomstick. How had it happened? Sirius was the Secret Keeper. He had betrayed his best friend? Severus couldn't believe that despite the Ministry of Magic arresting him and sending him to Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew was also at the scene, the timid boy who sculled behind James and Sirius and laughed when they humiliated him during their school years – he had yelled that Sirius had betrayed the Potters but Severus knew it couldn't be true, not Sirius, Potter and Black were like brothers. Like Blood. As for the Dark Lord, Lucius had heard he had gone, died...but this...was this true? Could he be gone forever? Bellatrix had not believed it because otherwise she would not have risked her life and that of three other Death Eaters to torture the Aurors Frank & Alice Longbottom for information on his whereabouts. They did so ruefully and with no remorse until both members of the Order of Phoenix lost their minds. Severus knew they also had a son, who now would have to grow up without parents. Severus peered at Lily's signature on the letter and he wiped away his wet face. She would never know either of her sons. Would she have wanted their secret to die with her? He could not ask her ever again if they had made the right choice. All he had of her was his memories.

_Hey y'all, hope you like my story so far. Please review._

_Thank you - CrAZychicke._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the hiatus folks, wasn't sure in which direction i should take this. Anyway seem to have enough for another chapter at least. This takes place six Years after Lily's murder (Draco is seven, Harry is six).**

Two

Narcissa closed the door to the library silently. Lucius was fast asleep upstairs and Narcissa knew she would not be missed. Draco was also asleep. The last time she had checked he had his blond head on the end of the bed and his feet on his pillow. Just in case, Narcissa waved her wand and locked the door, also putting a concealing charm upon it so outsiders could not hear their conversation.

"What's this about?" Severus asked, standing by the fire. Severus was still a part of his son's life. He and Lily had made the right choice in letting Narcissa raise him as her own. Severus wondered what would have happened if Lily were still alive, whether things would be different, whether he would be a good father or whether his choices now, would make Draco a better person.

"He's been asking about her." Narcissa whispered, anxiously.

"Who?" Severus asked, thinking perhaps she meant Bellatrix but Narcissa gave him a look.

"Lily, I don't know how he could know, he was so little when it happened, when he last saw her. I don't understand how..."

"Tell me exactly what happened." Severus said urgently, sitting in the chair opposite her. "When did this start?" Narcissa sighed, running her hand through her long locks. "I don't remember exactly, I just knew I had to tell you." Severus raised his wand. "Severus what are you...?" Narcissa whispered, anxiously.

"Do you trust me? This will be faster." Narcissa nodded slowly and Severus closed his eyes murmuring something between his thin lips. As he whispered, thoughts flooded through his mind; Narcissa was cooking a roast in the kitchen and humming away to herself; she was reading a book to Draco, she was hurrying through Diagon Alley looking for parchment and new robes for Lucius; she was sitting by Draco's bed, her arms wrapped around his tiny shoulders, comforting him after a bad dream...

Severus watched her memory as though he was in the room with them; a silent witness.

Draco was four. His blond hair was sticking up on his forehead, his eyes wide with fear as he mumbled what he had seen – a red-haired lady, singing to him as a baby in a rocking chair. Then the next time Severus saw him – aged five - the dream had the red-haired lady laughing over his cot as the baby-he-gurgled. Next Severus saw him – age six – the lady had a new baby which had replaced him. Severus used his energy to get to the last memory the one, which caused Narcissa to worry and call him to her - he knew this from seeing a flash of her memory earlier. Draco was seven. He watched Lily holding a baby in her arms and screaming for her mercy, for her baby and then there was a flash of green light –

Severus opened his eyes wide. His mind was dark. Narcissa looked horrified, she had seen it all, everything Severus had pulled from her memory connecting their minds and she looked utterly terrified. "What are we going to do Severus?" She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Severus blinked back his own, thankfully it was dark, the fire had doused itself now. He held Narcissa's hand gently, reassuring her, and himself. "Does he think they are dreams?"

"I told him they were. I didn't know what else to say. How do you think he is seeing this?"

Severus stood, he wasn't sure whether there was a connection, but he knew the only person who might be able to help at three o'clock in the morning was Albus Dumbledore. At least, that's what he prayed. "Try not to worry. I'll take care of it."

"I'm sorry." Severus stared at her. She looked utterly guilty, forlorn even. Severus shook his head, what had she to be sorry about? It was he who owed her, for agreeing to raise Draco when he could not. "For everything that happened to Lily...I wish I could do something more."

"What you are doing is enough." Severus whispered before opening the Library door. He worried what these images of Lily, would mean to Draco, whether he would question his origins, it was worrying though. How could Draco see Lily in his dreams when he had not witnessed Lily's murder? The only person who had was Harry Potter.

0o0o

Harry woke with a start. He bumped his head on the top of the cupboard's ceiling. He had the same strange recurring dream. It always gave him chills, but he could never remember all the details. Reaching for his glasses he wondered what the time was. The Dursley's house was still, the fridge in the kitchen made a loud buzzing noise and he stared at the cobwebs of his room under the stairs trying to remember the dream. There had been a lady in it, lots of screaming and a flash of blinding green light, this was the moment which made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Perhaps it was a faded memory of what he remembered of his parents. His Uncle and Aunt had told him he was left orphaned and on their doorstep after the car-accident. The only thing he had from it was a scar in the shape of a thunderbolt on his forehead. Harry lay on his back confused. He couldn't go back to sleep, he had so many thoughts competing against each other. He would just have to wait til morning, his stomach rumbled noisily. "How much trouble do you think I'll get in if I took some of Dudley's bacon?" He whispered to a spider spinning beside him. _Not worth the risk._ His mind reminded him.

Harry's Guardian's were his mother's sister, Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley. Their son Dudley was spoilt rotten. He was also most feared by Harry's fellow school students and because of Dudley's gang, Harry was least liked or possibly punished. The Dursley's made Harry do all the chores. He was not treated well and it was a wonder why they took him in, in the first place.

Harry dreamt he had a secret. Powers maybe? Like Clark Kent, or Batman, another identity where he could save human lives and fight evil – Dudley was always the villain. He used to sneak out of his cupboard under the stairs and listen to the TV blaring in Dudley's room, he only knew what they looking like when he was brave enough to stick his head in the room when Dudley had run off to the loo. Life would be so much better if he was feared, if he was a superhero and could fly off to another world.

Harry wondered if any of the Dursley's would remember today was his birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if there's any mistakes – please let me know if anything doesn't make sense and I'll fix up. Still don't own anything – credits to JK Rowling.**

Three

_Four Years Later_

Harry had always wondered why he had never fit in.

It wasn't until his eleventh birthday when life as he knew it changed.

He had always lived in the cupboard beneath the stairs – he had never really understood why but had been too afraid of his uncle and aunt to ask to be move to another suitable location. His cousin, Dudley Dursley was the spoilt one and he Harry, was not worth anymore of the Dursley's time and money. He had attended school and done his chores (even Dudley's) but was blamed for anything and everything that would go wrong. And yes, something would always go wrong.

He wasn't sure why this was? It seemed as if it was out of his control. Strange things would happen when Harry was around. Perhaps this was why Dudley (his larger cousin) always felt the need to use him as a punching bag?

He had not known much about his parents. His Uncle and Aunt had said his mother and father had died in a car accident and he was sent to be raised by them. The only thing he had left of his family was his last name. Potter.

Now it was a miserable day in Little Whinging, Surrey when Mr Dursley's voice boomed "PETUNIA?" Harry flinched, hearing a very large, very fat man, gallop down the stairs into the kitchen. Harry hadn't heard his name...yet. He fixed his glasses on his nose, the same pair he'd had since his aunt pulled them off the chemist rack and thrust them impatiently in his hand when he had complained of headaches at age five.

"I'm in the kitchen cooking Dudder's breakfast." She hollered back at him.

Dudder. Short for Dudley of course. Harry had taken to retaliate to Dudley's bullying by calling him 'Dudder's' too but it coincided with another fist in the arm usually so Harry decided it wasn't worth it. At this moment, Dudley came down the stairs, making sure he pounded each stair a couple of times just to be irritating. Harry waited until he had left the hall before he opened the door and entered the kitchen.

"Oh it's you." His uncle murmured returning back to his paper. His aunt was loading Dudley's plate with strips of bacon and piles of scrambled egg. Harry stared at the piece of bread that was left for him on the kitchen bench. As he stared at it, wondering if he would be noticed if he stole some slices of Dudley's plate and did a runner, the doorbell rang.

"Get that will you." Harry looked up and saw his uncle was looking at him suspiciously. "And don't you go opening any of _our _mail."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry muttered under his breath as he picked up his breakfast and returned to the front door to get the post. Little did he know at the time, there was a letter for him which would be the start of all things strange and wonderful.

Harry looked through the mail uninterestedly, bills, bills, a postcard from his Uncle's mad sister...and Harry's eyes opened wide. The letter was in perfect condition; perhaps too perfect. He stared at the address written in green ink in neat curly handwriting. It was addressed to him, Harry Potter, the cupboard under the stairs... there was no mistaking it. Harry turned the letter and stared at the wax stamp on the back of the envelope...it made no sense...who could have possibly written to him?

As Harry entered the kitchen, he knew immediately he should have opened the letter in his room.

For as soon as he slid his knife to open the letter it was snatched from him, by Dudley.

"Harry's been sent a letter?"

"Give it back! It's mine! It was addressed to me!"

The Dursley's stared at it horrified, leaving Harry to wonder what they could possibly be afraid of? What was it, they knew he didn't? Was it something to do with his family? His past?

"Burn it Petutnia!"

"What if it's from _him_ Vernon?"

"Who?" Harry and Dudley both asked confused.

"None of your business!" Vernon snapped. "Give it to me, I will do it."

"Wait! We should see what it says...maybe they are offering to take him off our hands?"

"I am _here_ you know?" Harry said frustrated, why they must always talk to him as if he wasn't there?

"Be quiet boy!" Vernon snapped again.

"What's it say Dad?" Dudley said as Harry, Dudley and Petunia craned their necks to see the green dazzling ink on the neat parchment. Harry looked from the parchment he could see nothing of to his uncles ever anxious face.

"It's not what you think Petunia. It's a letter from that crackpot, inviting him to go to school, that school your sister went to." Vernon murmured, his voice rumbled darkly.

School? His mother's school? Why were they so mad? What, why could he not see the letter?

"Go to your room." Vernon barked, Harry looked from his uncle to his aunt and shook his head.

"I want my letter."

"I want to read it!" Dudley whined.

"Both of you to your rooms!"

"What? Why me?" Dudley looked flabbergast, "I haven't even finished breakfast yet."

"We'll be late for school." Harry pointed out darkly.

"NOW!" Vernon's face turned purple and Dudley stole his plate before leaving the room. Harry followed reluctantly, formulating ways to get the letter back in his mind. He closed the door and leaned near the doorway, listening.

"Hogwarts. That's where she went, learning all sorts of freakish things, you know I want nothing to do with that now, look where she ended up, marrying that boy, and having _him_...it's her own fault for what happened."

"I know Petunia. I've tried to squash it out of him, but nothing has helped, he still is _doing_ it, even though he does not know. This is bad. If he doesn't turn up to this school, then they will know – but we are not putting up with it. He is not going."

Harry rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. Several words in this conversation stuck out at him. _Hogwarts? Freakish things? His parents? _

_What was he doing that he didn't know?_

Harry's attempts to get his letter back were not successful. His Uncle was adamant to show Harry that whatever the contents of the letter, he was never, going to read them. The letters were burned and torn until they were gone. Harry wondered who the sender of the letter was, however he needn't have worried, because over the next month, Harry received a letter a day. The only thing was, Vernon was always closely behind. Harry and Dudley watched as Vernon bolted up the letter box, destroyed any mail like a hungry cat and went on a rampage.

Dudley was even afraid to ask his Dad anything these days. He sat during meal times staring at his plate, because any sound of movement would normally cause Vernon's head to snap up and his red eyes blaze. Petunia was a hopeless mess, dropping saucepan's and plates as though her worst nightmare might confront her at any moment.

"Can you please pass the salt?" Harry asked boldly at the table enjoying the effect this had on his company. Petunia squeaked in fright, Dudley gasped and started choking on his bacon and Vernon jumped about a foot in the air, before returning to his paper, his ears attuned to the doorbell, waiting for the mail. The salt was not passed. Harry didn't really care - his toast would not have improved.

DING DONG.

Vernon was out of his chair like a rocket. Dudley's eyes were wide in horror and Petunia was silently weeping at the stove. Harry had given up chasing his uncle to the door to intercept the mail.

DING DONG.

Harry glanced at Dudley who finished chewing his mouthful and he and Harry left their seats to see why Vernon had not opened the door.

"Ahah! Let's see what they will do now, when I don't open the door!"

Harry wondered if his uncle had lost his sanity. It certainly seemed so. Dudley even looked like he agreed with him.

DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING...DONG...

Vernon's face was turning purple as his mad chuckle slowly disappeared and Dudley gasped pointing at the floor beneath Vernon's stead fast feet.

About twenty letters appeared and Vernon let out a rage of disbelief.

And so it was, until none of the Dursley's or Harry had had any sleep, until finally Vernon told them they were moving, where no-one knew.

So now, here Harry lay, on the dusty, dirty floors of a cabin in the middle of a fiery, wet, miserable ocean mile from nowhere. It was his birthday and nobody cared. He was used to this. Nobody caring, but things had been strange those last couple of months, his head had been pummelled with questions and no answers. He listened to Dudley's snores behind him on the couch and his stomach grumbled loudly.

But a different grumbling was coming from outside the door. Thunder? It was a storm after all.

He watched the seconds click down on his watch and drew the shape of a birthday cake with candles and on the stroke of midnight he closed his eyes and made a wish.

BOOM.

"POTTER!" Vernon yelled. Harry gaped, at the enormous shadow beneath the door of the shack. Dudley was cowering in the corner of the couch as Petunia screeched until the last knock was heard on the door. Harry was almost about to yell that it wasn't him making that racket, just the wind outside, when the door fell off its hinges and a giant man appeared. Harry gulped, grabbing the nearest thing to him, a cushion from the couch which Dudley had thrown at him.

"Sorry about tha', happens all the time for some reason." The giant lowered his pink umbrella, (which Harry thought an odd thing to be carrying for a man his age and appearance despite the mad weather outside) and put the door back on its hinges. By this stage Vernon and Petunia were coming down the stairs. Vernon was carrying a gun, but the giant growled and bent it as though it were play-doh. "I demand you leave our premises!" Vernon stuttered, poking the giant in the tummy with his weapon. Harry stared in amazement as the giant told the Dursleys to return upstairs, he was only there for Harry to wish him a happy birthday!

Harry's jaw dropped, nobody remembered his birthday. Ever. The fact that a giant would, well that was something. Perhaps he was dreaming after all?

"I've also got you this." The giant smiled kindly, his eyes twinkling through a wiry thick brown beard. Harry reached out to take the letter, the letter he had seen so many times in the last few months but never had a chance to read. Petunia let out a muffled squeal. Vernon turned into a demanding NO and to which the giant started a conversation using his pink umbrella. Vernon cowered in fear, his gun no use at all. As he opened the formal envelope complete with a waxed stamp and all, he read the parchment through and knew he must definitely be dreaming.

"Dear Mr Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry..." Harry let out a gasp.

It didn't help when the giant whose name was Hagrid and turned out to be the Gamekeeper of the school and was instructed by Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to go on this very trip to tell him, due to his eleventh birthday he was now eligible to attend. "You're a Wizard Harry." He'd said. Harry tried to pinch his arm, it hurt, a lot. This was not a dream. "I'm...a what?" He spluttered.

"A Wizard and I'm to take you there but you must return at the end of each year to the Dursleys until your seventeenth birthday."

It took a lot to convince the Dursley's that Harry would be leaving with Hagrid that night, but Harry soon found that the pink umbrella had other abilities. Magic ones. It was particularly useful for scaring the hell out of the Dursley's for some reason; they were very much against Harry going to a school for wizards. It was only when they were threatened by the pink umbrella and by having to take their son Dudley who was bewitched into a pig (only a curly tail was seen, Harry thought it was because his cousin already looked piggish) that Hagrid and Harry escaped. Harry thought it was fantastic, unbelievable of course, but perfect, all his life he had felt out of place, lonely and incredibly stupid, but all these abilities were due to the fact that his real parents were wizards and he also had the gene. Life was going to get better. He knew it.

0o0o

Draco lounged on the sofa of Malfoy Manor using his wand to manipulate objects in the air above him. His head ached from boredom. He had wondered if his father would mind much if he used the peacocks as target practice but before he could experiment with this his mother instructed he get up - they were going to Diagon Alley for school clothes. His father raised his eyebrows told her to go to that place they discussed. Draco was so not interested in what his parents did in their spare time, thankfully now he would not hear or see any of it. "Of course Lucius," Narcissa kissed her husband and Draco tried not to gag. "Hurry up Draco, I don't have all day."

"Why do I need to go to school anyway? I've survived a whole year without going, why now?"

"You were meant to go last year, last year you got the letter but Dumbledore felt you would be better to start this year."

"Dumbledore – what's he got to do with this?" Draco sneered.

"More than you know. Now hurrying up and floo. I have a lot of errands to do today."

When Draco and Narcissa entered Madam Malkin's, Narcissa was intent on finding the right robes for her son. Draco swatted her hand away as she tried to unzip his current pants and she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I forget how old you are now. I'll leave that to you, shall I?" She stifled a giggle and went to see if Madam Malkin had picked out the right sizes.

Draco had heard much about Hogwarts from his father. Though he had mentioned Durmstrang too, his mother had insisted on Hogwarts, for one, it was nearby and they had both previously gone there. Even his Aunt whom he had never met, and according to his Father, Azkaban was the best place for her. It wasn't news to him why his Aunt was in gaol, his father had told him what had happened and according to his father the Auror's had it coming. Draco also knew why the Dark Lord had vanished, his father had told him. It was due to one person, a boy or at least, at the time, a baby, named Harry Potter, the only known survivor of the Avada Kedavra killing curse.

Draco wondered what powers Harry Potter had to vanquish the Dark Lord. He had to be powerful hadn't he? This worried Draco, just a little, but not as much as now, where his mother was standing pointing excitedly to a pair of striped red pants. Was she kidding?

Draco yawned widely as his robes were adjusted and he stared out the window.

It was here he saw his Father's friend Severus Snape glide past and Draco wondered where he was going. He had seen quite a lot of Snape whilst growing up. His mother said it was because they were close friends. Draco knew they were both Death Eaters – his aunt was one also, hence why she was in Azkaban. Draco had never asked how his family survived after the Dark Lord's downfall. He presumed by his mother's actions that Snape had something to do with it. Maybe that was the reason as to why he was always nearby, keeping an eye out. Draco watched as his mother dropped his robes on the counter and said, "Oh I almost forgot, I need to get something for Lucius, stay here Draco and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Whatever." Narcissa's eyebrows knitted together and Draco knew this annoyed her, but he really didn't care. Narcissa murmured something unrecognizable and Draco watched her exit the building and returned to the window where he saw a giant man accompanied by a smaller boy with dark hair that stuck up and funny clothes, carrying a letter.

0o0o

Narcissa pulled up her cloak over her blond wavy hair and held her wand tightly as she entered Knockturn Alley. Past the beggars and thieves, past the goblin with a toe missing and winding closer and closer to Borgin and Burkes - Narcissa kept her eyes open. She couldn't believe Lucius had suggested this place and he would agree to it, but then it was _him_.

Just before she entered Borgin's she stepped up on the cracked steps of an ancient shop called Kendall's Secrets and waited for him to arrive. The wind had picked up in the next five minutes and Narcissa hoped he wasn't going to be too much longer, for Draco was not of age to listen to his mother these days. Life was so much simpler when he was young.

"What took you so long?" Narcissa let out a gasp as the door behind her opened backward and a hand clasped her arm and she was pulled inside.

Narcissa lit her wand and stared at the man. "Severus, Lucius told me you wanted to see me?"

Severus nodded with a sigh "I really do appreciate what you have done for me, for...Lily." Narcissa felt a chill rise up her spine and she watched Severus closely. "Thank you for letting me see him. I trust you have heard, that her other son, Harry is attending this year?" Narcissa nodded slowly. "I think Lily would have wanted them to be friends, don't you?"

"We don't know anything about his abilities... he was there when the Dark Lord disappeared. He could be dangerous."

"I seriously doubt that." Narcissa gave him a look of annoyance. "He's just a boy, a boy who needs guidance."

"I don't know..." Narcissa pouted.

"Please Narcissa, for Lily. I can only do so much without causing suspicion. If Draco could just try?"

"He doesn't listen to me much anymore." Narcissa said sadly. Severus reached out to touch her arm.

"If I know you, I know you won't give up, Lily would be so proud of you and what you have accomplished."

Narcissa smiled appreciatively, "I will see what I can do."

0o0o

Narcissa needn't have worried, but she did.

When she entered Madam Malkin's Draco was standing was waiting for her, dressed with his bags but inside was another boy; a boy with dark messy hair and funny clothes. Narcissa let out a small gasp. "Mother, there you are, where have you been?" Narcissa opened her mouth to answer but he cut her off, "I was just talking to this boy Harry...hang on, you never told me your last name?"

Harry flattened his hair subconsciously; he had never liked it when people stared at his scar. Now he knew the truth about his parent's deaths, he had more reason to dislike the so-called fame of surviving death. Narcissa knew immediately who it was, and she was anxious to leave. She trusted Severus, she did, but how could her son, his son, befriend a Potter, one who was so, so much like James, and yet his eyes, so much like _hers._

"Come on Draco, we have a lot of errands to do." Narcissa glanced at Harry and pulled Draco by the arm, quickly out of the shop. Draco waved good bye to the strange boy and followed, counting down the days til he would arrive at Hogwarts.

0o0o

Harry watched the pair leave the shop in a hurry, he didn't dwell on it for too long however, as Hagrid was now tapping on the glass of the shop with ice-cream in one hand and a large cage with a snowy owl sitting on the rail staring at him.

"Who was that boy?" Harry asked Hagrid, as they sat outside, the sun beating down on them as Harry enjoyed his ice-cream (peppermint choc-chip). "He seemed a little arrogant, told me that he didn't think I should be let in to Hogwarts..."

Hagrid looked taken back. "Yer've been on the waiting list since yer were born. What did he look like?"

"Tall, blond, with a sneer, his mother was with him, she had blond hair too and called him Draco."

Hagrid frowned. "Malfoy's – they don't know what they're talking about. Yer belong in Hogwarts – yer parents went there and Dumbledore wants yer there. There's no better place for a wizard."

"Then what did he meant when he said muggles shouldn't be permitted? What is a muggle?"

Hagrid smiled, "A Muggle is yer Aunt and Uncle – but yer are a wizard and so was yer mum an' dad. Yer got nothing to worry about, Harry. Now come on, we got lots ter do." Harry finished his ice-cream and watched the Snowy owl curiously. He disagreed, he was going to a school for witchcraft and wizardry – and he knew nothing about magic.

"Where to next?" Harry asked timidly.

"Ollivander's. Best for their wands." Hagrid gave Harry a wink and Harry jogged after him, intrigued.

0o0o

After Harry had ticked off everything he needed for his first school year at Hogwarts; money (though it was different to anything he'd ever seen); wizarding robes; his pet owl (he'd named Hedwig); a wand (which bore the same core as the wizard who gave him his scar – this gave him chills); and his train ticket Hagrid had left with him before running an errand for Albus Dumbledore – the headmaster of Hogwarts, he waited on the platform between 9 and 10 and stared in disbelief at the ticket.

Platform 9 and ¾.

There was no such thing.

He started to worry as the clock above his head clicked closer and closer to when Hagrid and told him the train would leave. How was he meant to get to school? It didn't help that people were staring to stare- and it wasn't because his name was Harry Potter and he'd survived a killing curse from the Darkest Wizard of all time – it was because he was standing in the middle of a crowded platform with a trunk full of school books and clothes, and an impatient owl.

Harry listening to the passerby's anxiously, trying to hear for any words which might point that there were other wizards nearby. His eyes caught sight of a Guard, who looked like he was coming over to escort him – the lunatic – out, when he saw a large family of red-heads, all with similar trolleys running past him. He followed cautiously, trying not to look at the guard, who was getting closer.

"Quickly, now, hurry, you haven't much time."

Harry got up his courage to ask the happy-natured lady how to get through the barrier, and she smiled down at him, pointing at her youngest son, a freckly boy with dirt on his nose, explaining it was his first year and the best way to go was to run straight at it and think Platform 9 and 3/4. Harry watched as two twins disappeared through the crowd, another taller boy with glasses and curly hair, bit them goodbye and soon he too was gone. A little girl, Harry had not noticed, during this stressful time, wished him good luck and he smiled, reassuring himself at the same time. He was next after her younger son, disappeared and he took a deep breath. The guard was closest still. He ran full pelt straight at the wall, closing his eyes, waiting for the crash... which didn't come. He opened his eyes wide and stared in disbelief at the red train on the tracks; several families hugging their children goodbye; the wizard-children of all ages; carried everything from multi-coloured cats, disobedient toads, to owls of every colour and size. Harry let the porters take his trunk and Hedwig and made his way a free carriage. Most of the seats were already taken, but Harry found one which wasn't. He liked it quiet. He sat down, staring out the window at the red-haired mother and little girl, who waved and laughed.

Harry had no idea what waited for him.

He was glad he would not be missed by the Dursleys. He certainly was happy to be on an adventure.

Although he had never imagined he had been right – he had powers, magic – that's why things had gone wrong around him, because he didn't know how to control them. Here, he would learn, or so Hagrid had told him, he would.

The sliding door open and Harry looked up in surprise.

The red-haired boy with dirt on his nose, held a rat in his hand and sighed, "Sorry, do you mind? There's nowhere else."

"Not at all. What's your name?"

"Ron. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Ron's eyes grew wide and it was a moment before he could talk, he first pointed at Harry's forehead and Harry sighed, raising his fringe so he could view his scar. After this, it wasn't long before Harry had befriended the boy. He was from a magical family and Harry was so interested in what life as a wizard was like that he had so many questions to ask and Ron, and Ron had so many questions to ask him, because he knew nothing about muggles.

The train rumbled several hours and Ron and Harry felt like they had been friends forever. They were currently enjoying the treats of the food trolley and talking about a sport called Quidditch when a girl entered.

"Have you seen a toad?" She asked. Harry saw she had changed already in her robes. Ron had a rather large mouthful of chocolate frogs in his mouth that he couldn't answer. Harry said no. "Well, a boy has lost one. You should probably change into your robes now, the train will be arriving soon."

Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"You know you have dirt on your nose?" Ron frowned, swallowing his mouthful and rubbing his nose. "And your glasses are broken? I can fix them if you like." Harry hardly nodded, and before anything else could happen the girl, they soon found out name was Hermione, cast a spell to remove the sello-tape so his broken glasses were like brand new, before she had closed the door and was gone. Harry changed into his robes, he didn't want to miss out on anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed. Rights belong to JK Rowling. Not me (as much as I wish).**

Four

Harry, Ron and the rest of the first years anxiously followed a booming voice (Harry recognised as Hagrid's) down from the Hogwarts Express. They stopped and stared at a dozen rowing boats without any oars at the rim of an enormous lake. Harry wondered how they would cross with no oars but Ron was muttering about how his twin brother's Fred and George told him they were magic boats and set sail as soon as its passengers were inside. Harry and Ron made to sit in the nearest boat but were pushed aside by the boy Harry had seen in Diagon alley and had an intense disliking to. "Out of my way _Weasley_! Is it true? Everybody's saying it. _You're_ Harry Potter?" Harry glanced at the boy's hungry eyes and nodded. His friends, one stocky and the other with a face like a bull. "You'll soon find out that _some_ wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Ron shifted his feet anxiously and as the rest of the first years crowded around Harry. Ron needn't have worried though for Harry had already made his choice. This boy reminded him strongly of Dudley but, (and he had never imagined anyone could be worse than Dudley, but Draco was proof of that).

Draco held his hand out to shake and Harry kept his by his side. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry responded bravely. Draco's face flushed pink, but before he could do or say anything more, Hagrid was ushering them into the boats willy-nilly. Harry stepped into the boat quickly and Ron stumbled in after him, followed by the bushy haired girl and a boy with a pet toad. Draco was forced into the boat nearby with his dumb protectors and a girl with a pug-like face.

"Thanks." Ron murmured. Harry started but the girl from the train shushed him making Ron raise his eyebrows – she had reason to though, Hagrid was leaning over the side of his boat with his hand in the water and Ron hissed, "Fred told me the giant squid likes the taste of human blood!" The girl gave him an unbelievable look but they watched, intrigued as Hagrid pulled his hand back (intact) and Harry though he saw something red and slimy about to break the surface. He kept to the middle of the boat just in-case with the others, their hands wrapped around their knees.

It was a quiet, almost unsettling boat ride. There was an eerie feel, as the children tried not to think about a giant squid swimming beneath them ready to upturn their boats. The lights of Hogwarts castle illuminated the darkness ahead and soon the children and Hagrid were walking up the chiselled stairs in the rock-face whispering excitedly. They entered the castle and heard the jubilant voices of the other already sorted students in the Great Hall.

"This is it." The bushy-haired girl whispered in awe. Ron made a face at Harry as if telling him she was a nutter and Harry watched as Hagrid bid them goodnight and a stern looking witch towered above them explaining the sorting would being momentarily. "Sorting?" Harry asked shuffling his feet with the rest of the first years as they squeezed together, shoulders touching, closer and closer craning their necks to see into the Great Hall.

"It's how they place us, into four houses..." Ron explained that everyone in his family had been sorted into Gryffindor. Slytherin was renown for the darkest of wizards, Ravenclaw for the smartest and Hufflepuff for the rest. Harry wasn't sure whether he felt relieved or intimidated. He watched as the big oak doors opened and the first years flooded down the aisle after Professor McGonagall. Harry pushed his glasses tighter up his nose and heard Ron breathing nervously in his ear, his hands were sweating nervously and he could smell the most delicious smells of roast lamb; pastries; puddings and roast vegetables; making his stomach growl hungrily.

"Hermione Granger?" Ron and Harry looked around with the other students as the girl timidly weaved her way through them to face the sorting hat. She then sat on a stool in front of the entire school and crossed her hands in her lap as the Professor dropped a tattered brown hat on her head. Harry thought it strange but took leapt back in surprise (stepping on someone's toe) when a large rip appeared and the hat suddenly yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry waited anxiously. _Which house would he be sorted into? He didn't even know which house his parents had been in?_ Stressing a little, Harry watched as Ron Weasley's name was called, in a few minutes he too joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table where Harry saw a group of red-haired children greeting him enthusiastically.

"HARRY POTTER?" Harry's name was called. The laughter and excitement died making way for whispering and lots of it. Harry walked up the stone steps and out of the corner of his eye saw Hagrid give him a wave, he tried not to trip up and embarrass himself but it felt like he was walking in molasses. He sat. The Professor plopped the sorting hat on his head and Harry heard what the other students all would have heard... a voice whispering in his ear.

As the sorting hat ummed and ahhed, debating, testing and wondering which house Harry should belong too, Harry could only think. _Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. _

"_Are you sure?" _The hat questioned. _Anything but Slytherin...please..._

Harry had never wanted anything more.

The hat seemed disappointed and Harry heard it yell "GRYFFINDOR!" He grinned and saw the Headmaster – Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkle ominously. Hagrid was clapping loudly and Harry ran down the stairs to the table his friend Ron was sitting with his family and Hermione with relief.

0o0o

Draco watched jealously as Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table, smothered in hugs and cheers. When his own name was called there was no hush, no whispers... no nothing. He sat. The hat barely touched his head and all he heard was..."Interesting..."

_Oh hurry up and get on with it._ Draco thought crossly. He was starving.

"Very much like your father...if only you knew your mother..." Draco's eyebrows knitted together.

_What? Narcissa is my mother._

"_Ah... true, yes..."_

_So what are on about then? _

Draco was confused but the hat was muttering riddles, disjointed words and names which just made Draco more confused than ever but didn't go into more detail to Draco's frustration, instead it yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

The table at the far end hooted with glee and Draco, annoyed at the hat at first, soon forgot what it had told him and enjoyed the attention. Snape was eyeing him, though Draco didn't feel much like talking to his Father's best friend – it was like he was only there to baby-sit. He was looking forward to the freedom of Hogwarts.

0o0o

After the sorting and feast had finished, Draco and his fellow first years followed their House Prefects toward their dorm rooms. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were still eating apple pies but Draco was too busy staring after Harry and the Ron to notice and tried to eavesdrop on their Quidditch conversation.

A girl with a black bob appeared by Draco's elbow, and her eyes flicked up and down Draco's torso but she did not smile, she simply observed him. Draco decided to ignore her. As their Prefect barked the password to the Slytherin Common Room, Draco watched the girl walk in, followed by two others, one who had heavy-lidded eyes and the other tall with long plaits, who gave him a smile over her shoulder.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Draco said, lying back on the lounge and looking around at the crackling fire and the other students taking seats on cushions and poufs nearby.

"Ugh the homework though." Goyle said through his last mouthful of pie. Crabbe nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but that's just a minority. I can't wait to do Defence Against the Dark Arts – hope we get to do physical spells, otherwise I'd complain, my father only sent me here to please my mother, I also got into Durmstrang." Draco boasted, admiring his wand.

"Did someone say Durmstrang?" Draco craned his neck to see the girl who had lingered behind him previously. Her two friends looked up from their poufs curiously. Draco nodded. "I heard only the darkest of wizards go there." There was a hushed silence but Draco noticed the girl's face was eager not scared. He stood up and she held her ground, her hand was inches from his and he thought for a moment she was going to grab him with it, but she didn't. Feeling tired, and rather unsociable, Draco thought of no comeback (which was a first) and decided he'd go check out his room. The girl smirked as he shrugged to her reply and left the increasing chatter behind. As he lay staring at the ceiling of his four –poster bed he pondered what the sorting hat had meant by not knowing his mother...perhaps the hat was deranged, so old it's brain had simply got confused...he rolled over and closed his eyes.

0o0o

At breakfast the next day, before they received their class timetables, mail arrived. Smirking, Draco caught his parcel one-handily. The girl who had spoken to him the day before smiled. Perhaps he was showing off just a little. Eagerly, unwrapping the parcel seeing his mother had packed a pair of socks he had apparently forgotten; a family photo, his favourite rocky-road chocolate and a letter.

Opening the parchment carefully he read her message.

_Dear Draco,_

_The house is not the same without you. I hope you are enjoying your first day so far. You might need those socks as it generally gets cold at Hogwarts during the night. I hope you have a place to put the photo and of course enjoy the chocolate. Lucius is busy at the Ministry and asked if you could say hello to Severus for him. I hope you are making friends, enjoy your classes and work hard – I look forward to hearing how your day went in your reply._

_With love, your mother, Narcissa_

Draco sighed and took a swig of pumpkin juice. Potter, he noticed was staring in awe at the hundreds of owls delivering packages to their owners. The ceiling was a clear blue with fluffy white clouds and rays of sunlight. Draco rolled his eyes. He tucked the letter and extra socks beneath his robes and held onto the Rocky-road for later. Crabbe and Goyle were pigging out beside him as usual. Draco served himself bacon and eggs and as he reached for another swig of pumpkin juice...

"I'm Pansy." Draco raised his eyes at the girl next to him. She was starting to get on his nerves always showing up like that. When he said nothing, she continued, "I know who _you_ are, Draco Malfoy."

"Is this supposed to impress me or something? You know my name. Great – now run along."

"You haven't read your class timetable yet have you?" She said folding her arms. Now this made Draco look up. _What was she talking about?_ "If you had, you'd notice we were in all the same classes. You'd also notice that our last names are only a couple of letters apart... therefore any _smart _person would predict as most teachers do that we're most likely going to be study-partners and you might as well get used to me being around."

Draco's teeth clenched just a little. "Not if I can help it. I know one of the teachers."

"Professor Snape, right? He's a friend of your family, yes I gathered as much. We'll soon see." And after that she was engaged in a conversation by her friend next to her. Draco made a face, gulped down his juice and wondered why his mother had forgotten to warn him about _annoying_ girls.

0o0o

Severus Snape slammed the door to his classroom with a bang. Yet another class of stupid students! His last bunch were supposedly sixth years - fat chance! They didn't even know the difference between Gillyweed and Boomslang skin! His hands clenched round his wand, Severus flicked the blinds sharply and turned on the projector. His timid first years sat frozen to their chairs and Severus almost did a double take seeing Lily's famous eyes stare back at him. There, her second son, Harry Potter sat, with his books and quill in his hand, beside him sat a red haired boy Severus recognised as one of the Weasley children – he was very familiar with that family – considering Lucius spoke ill of them constantly – mostly because they were poor and Arthur, the boy's father – was obsessed with Muggles. Lucius , proud of his blood lines – considered himself better than others, his wealth also made him privileged. Severus often wondered if the Malfoy were poor how much difference that would have made to their blood preferences – whether there would be prejudice still.

Then, Severus saw his son. Draco Malfoy.

He had not been round as often as when he was little however he looked the same as he had seen him last, though slightly taller and with a constant smirk. His son's hair was short and blond. He wore the Slytherin robes proudly.

"Turn to page 126 and write down these questions." There was a loud collective moan, as usual. Severus flicked his wand and the questions from the book in his hand appeared on the projector.

Severus saw Harry touch his forehead and heard an urgent whisper from the Weasley boy asking if he was ok. It was strange how Harry looked exactly like James Potter, except for his eyes – which were ghostly like Lily's. The rest of the class were talking in whispers and Severus had to remind them all... "Less talk more work!"

After he was sure they were actually working, Severus walked over to Crabbe's desk – for the last few minutes he'd been using his wand to throw wet bits of paper at Pansy's face. "I don't think that is wise Mr Crabbe." He said giving him a disapproving stare. Crabbe stopped, with a frown and returned to his book. Pansy gave Severus a small smile which Draco rolled his eyes at.

After a few minutes, Severus noticed a girl's hand fly up into the air.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I've finished sir."

A muscle in Severus' jaw flexed. "Well move onto the next ones then." He said, as he paced along each aisle.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Severus sighed, as she had put up her hand again.

"I've already done them. I did them as homework."

"This is our first lesson, Miss Granger."

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Will we be expected to make any of these potions?" There was collective interest in this question from the rest of the class. Even Draco looked up with interest.

"Of course, eventually, after you learn the theory." There was a scribbling of quills and Severus was left to his thoughts as he paced the classroom for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Yes Miss Parkinson?"

"Can I be Draco's study partner?" This surprised Severus just a little. He also noticed a large pink blush appear on her face as he stared her down. "I mean, do we have a choice or is it alphabetical?"

Draco gave Severus a stern look. It seemed to Severus that Draco did not want to be Miss Parkinson's study partner. He imagined Narcissa's face when he told them Draco had an admirer, and then he remembered the aftermath, if he were to do this – would Draco forgive him?

Thankfully, the bell rang and Severus was saved from answering. Harry and Ron were smirking at Draco and he was with great difficulty trying not to catch his eye.

"For homework, you must read the next chapter on Bezoars as there will be a test. And Miss Granger, you will read the book again. I am not going to treat you like you're special because you are not. You are just an insufferable know-it-all." Severus said without turning around. At his remark, Draco's face returned to normal and he smiled gleefully. Hermione on the other hand, pulled her hand down and looked like she was about to cry. Harry and Ron were both looking at him darkly.

Thankfully Severus watched as they hurried out of his classroom and sighed, was the remark to harsh? Perhaps it was, but sometimes he just could not stand know-it-alls – they reminded him strongly of James Potter. Draco was hovering by the door.

"What is it Draco?" Severus muttered. "You should not be late for your next class."

"I just wanted to check...there's got to be something you can do... please don't sit me with Pansy...I can't stand her." Severus nodded, and something occurred to him. Though he was sure, he'd be hated more if this was done but then what if it was the only way?

"Please...? I can beg if needed?" Draco clasped his hands together and Severus thought he saw a sparkle of green shine in his pale eyes making his heard skip a beat. His son was begging not to be seated with a girl. If this was any other situation, Severus might find it a little amusing, but not now, now all he could see was his son speaking directly to _him_, wanting something _he _couldonly offer_._

"There is _one_ other alternative."

_But you probably won't like it._ Severus thought to himself.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry couldn't help myself and I appologise for the long hiatus! You probably already know who Sev is speaking of? Please review – so I can improve (hopefully).**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any of any of JK's characters. From now on it will ****not**** be canon. Please review.**

**Potions partners: [Abbott, Bones] [Brown, Crabbe] [Granger, Greengrass] [Finnegan, Finch-Fletchly] [Goyle,Knott] [Longbottom, McMillan] [Parkinson, Padma Patil] [Malfoy, Potter] [Parvati Patil, Thomas] [Weasley, Zabini]**

Five

When Draco had begged for Severus not to make Pansy his Potion's partner he had not imagined the alternative would be to have somebody worse. Yes worse. Severus had appointed Harry Potter! Draco would have thought Severus would have granted him - a Slytherin, and not to mention his best friends' son -special treatment but Draco was finding Snape didn't give anyone special treatment. Neither Harry nor Draco looked at all pleased with these arrangements as their next lesson arose. Draco's lip upturned in an unpleasant way as Harry opened his book and quill and put them on the desk.

The first years (all partnered in alphabetical order) started working on their first potion concoction –the Boil-Cure Potion. Draco stayed at his desk while Harry found all of the ingredients in the cupboard. Draco was busy doodling on his notebook he didn't notice Goyle trying to get his attention. Crabbe was nearby with Lavender Brown, who did not look happy about it. When Harry got back to his desk, Ron hurried past with an overflowing abundance and smiled, before joining Blaise Zabini. At least, Harry thought, Hermione seemed to be the only one enjoying herself. She was partnered with Daphne Greengrass.

"Move over will you..." Draco hissed at Harry as he reached for a green bottle labelled _Octopus spleen_. Harry's stomach twisted uncomfortably. Draco's hand brushed his as he reached over to pick up a stirring spoon.

"I am over as far as I can go before falling off my chair!" Harry hissed back, pouring a couple of drops into the cauldron. Snape was parading up and down the aisles, inspecting their progress.

"Well it's not far enough." Draco hissed, making a face.

"Where would you like me then?"

"Some place far away?"

"Look, I don't like you either – but we have to work together to pass potions." Harry said irritably, glancing up at Snape who had now paused, sniffing Neville and Ernie's concoction which had turned a nasty shade of grey – a long way from the perfect red hue. "Did you put the porcupine quills in yet?" Draco began stirring the potion vigorously and Harry thought things couldn't get worse.

Harry didn't remember when exactly or how it came to him leaving his seat, but suddenly Draco was hitting him with the stirring spoon. Harry was trying to pour three precise drops of an orange liquid into the cauldron as instructed.

"Get OFF Malfoy!" Harry said, pushing his hand away.

"You did that on purpose! Move over, my foot is stuck under your chair!"

"ENOUGH!" Harry made to look up but Draco hit him square in the face and Harry dropped the bottle into the cauldron – there was an orange explosion – which made the class dive to the ground with their hands over their heads. Harry tripped over his chair as he felt dust settle in his black hair. Draco was swearing nearby as he hid beneath the desk and Snape was shouting at them.

All in all, Harry thought it couldn't get any worse. Until he stood up and Seamus, waving his hand through the orange glow remarked, "Is it me or is everything orange?"

"I'll fix that." Snape said and he swished his wand and the mist disappeared. Harry sat down and then he noticed it. Seamus was in a sea of giggles, Ron looked awestruck, Hermione was staring in disbelief and Draco, whose hair was usually so blond, was now orange. Draco pointed at Harry and laughed, "You should see yourself!" "You're not so bad either." Harry smirked.

Draco stared his big round eyes at Snape. "Are you telling me, I look like you?"

"Don't look so horrified." Harry turned to grin at Ron who was laughing along with the rest of the Gryffindors bar Hermione who looked worried.

"I've done all I can. It looks like that might be permanent." Snape said after a few more spells were directed their way.

"I can't have red hair. This is a nightmare! Do something!" Draco said standing up and looking at the mirror Hermione had conjured for Harry.

"Ay, it's not too bad, looks like Ron's got two new brothers!" The rest of the class snorted and Draco looked thunderous. Snape ushered them both off to see the Professor Dumbledore.

0o0o

"This is your fault." Draco grunted as he and Harry walked up the spiral steps to Dumbledore's office.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Who's Dumbledore going to believe?"

"I'll make him believe me, I'm going to complain to my father, you'll see."

"I rather like it."

"You would."

They reached the top of the stairs and the door creaked and a voice said, "Hello Harry, Draco – what brings you – oh dear, what have we here?" Draco looked sullen.

"Snape-"Harry began.

"Professor Snape-" Dumbledore corrected.

"Yes, he told us to come see you-"

Draco shoved Harry aside, "Can you fix this or not?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry over his half-moon glasses. Draco tapped his foot.

"I think it is quite becoming of you both."

"Well I don't. I'm a pure-" Dumbledore's eyes darkened and Draco seemed to change his mind. "-uh a Malfoy. I won't fit in." Harry wondered what he was going to say that was not tolerated by Dumbledore.

"There is little I can do for you, I'm afraid."

"But you're Dumbledore!" Harry spoke up. "You're the greatest wizard of all time!" So Ron had told him on the train.

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "That means a lot Harry. But you misunderstand me. I do not have the power to change this – the potion you made was in error but only the potioneers, that is you... have that power - you must change it back, yourselves."

"How in the name of Merlin do we do that?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mysteriously.

"Why not make another potion?"

"But we don't know exactly what was put in... I mean I spilled a whole bottle of essence in there but..." Harry said hurriedly looking at Draco. Draco looked just as horrified.

"I'm sure you will find a way."

"But you're a wizard." Harry said confused, surely he knew an antidote?

"And so are you both." He smiled, "Now if you excuse me it is time for Fawkes' bath."

As Draco and Harry descended the stairs intent on getting to their next class, Draco muttered. "Always knew he was a nutter!" Harry ignored him, _Fawkes bathed_?

0o0o

As news spread that Draco and Harry had matching orange hair from a potion gone wrong, Harry found everywhere he went he was being congratulated. Not only was he the boy who vanquished the Dark Lord, apparently he was also a hero (for disrupting Snape's class of course). Fred and George Weasley welcomed him with open arms at dinner and Ron re-enacted the explosion to eager students who came over from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to see the damage. Hermione was too busy reading textbooks for antidotes. As Harry glanced over at Draco on the Slytherin table he saw Blaise and Theodore with their heads together in deep discussion, but Draco was scribbling something down on parchment; a note or letter and Pansy, his admirer was sitting nearby looking gleeful with the rest of the Slytherins.

"So know any potions to return our hair back to normal?" Harry asked Fred between mouthfuls of mashed potato.

"Not really. I mean I could try, but I might make it worse." Fred winked and George nodded with a grin. Harry told them Dumbledore wouldn't even try and that they had to figure it out on their own.

"It shouldn't be that hard, just follow the steps you took with Malfoy." Hermione sighed interrupting their conversation. Harry wasn't at all looking forward to getting hit by the stirring spoon again. When Dumbledore said they had no choice but do it themselves - did that mean re-enacting the entire scene or just the potion? Distracted, Harry looked up to see Draco had left the Slytherin table.

_ 0o0o_

After Draco had been to the Owlery to send his mother a letter, describing his days at Hogwarts, asking about his father, detailing his stalker (Pansy of course) and telling her about his new hairstyle. He wandered slowly down to the dungeons watching the sun fade from the castle's windows until the lamps were crackling lighting up the halls. He heard someone laugh and fearing it might be Pansy he hid in the shadows. He should still have enough time before lights out. The two girls hurried past and Draco saw something silver, shimmering...laughing...but she wasn't...was she? She looked so familiar...but he could not place where he had seen her...perhaps he was only tired. It had been a long day, full of exhausting classes. Charms, Transfiguration, Potions...he had so much homework to do when he got back to the Dormitory... then he saw her more clearly. She was not part of his imagination.

He heard her laughing – it rang in his ears. She was being chased by someone. Something... Draco followed her down the hall, his heart racing...where had he seen her face?

He watched her skip into a room and he pushed open the door carefully, almost afraid.

The room looked empty.

Doubting himself, Draco crept into the room, his wand lit. "Hello? Anyone there?" He waited. _Nothing._ Great, now I've gone mad, Draco thought. The room smelled damp and dusty. He turned as he heard the floor creak behind him and but no-one was there.

He was about to leave when he noticed a mirror, it looked to be the only possession in the room. Draco thought it a strange place to have a mirror. Intrigued he crept forward and looking over his shoulder to check nobody had followed, he thought he saw someone looking at him from the mirror.

Slowly, he held his wand close and looked again.

"Hello Draco...I thought I'd be seeing you soon enough." The woman's voice was soft and reassuring. It was like he knew her from his dreams.

"Who are you?" Draco asked and for the first time in his life he was actually quite spooked, though he was trying not to show it. "Where do I know you from?"

"I suppose you know me from your earliest memories." Draco looked confused.

"Let me explain." She offered him to take a seat in front of her. "My name is Lily Evans and you know me because I am your biological mother." She smiled sweetly and Draco knew he must be dreaming. "Don't look so shocked Draco, Narcissa was entrusted to protect you from Voldemort, we thought it would be safer to hide you there as he was getting stronger and more violent and nobody felt safe. You should know that Lucius is not your biological father..."

Draco tried to pinch his arm but it hurt. If he wasn't dreaming, then this had to be real? He was adopted? No..."Very funny, Crabbe, Goyle, you can come out now." Draco said, his voice shaking. Lily Evans smiled still, so close Draco could see her grow solid in front of his eyes; her long red hair, green eyes, and soft... soft?

Draco flinched as he realised she had reached out of the mirror to touch his hand.

"I am real. I am not a figment of your imagination, Draco. You are my son."

"I thought you were a ghost?" Draco looked startled.

Lily shook her head sadly. "I can project myself as a spirit but part of me lives as the keeper of this mirror. Before I died, Dumbledore allowed me to leave part of my soul, an imprint if you like here, so that I should be able to tell you the truth someday."

Among the several more important questions, about who he was, why she was telling him now, why did she give him up – he asked, "How did you know I would come?"

"I knew you would follow my imprint – because of the dreams... you've had access to my thoughts, nightmares and you still do...don't you?"

"But why didn't anyone tell me that I was adopted?"

"We were trying to protect you."

"Then who is my father?" Draco frowned. Lily smiled again, showing her teeth and she pulled his wrist toward the mirror. "Trust me. Come with me and I will show you." Doubtful, Draco was surprised to see his own hand suddenly feel light and airy, it was changing colour too – becoming silver like a – a ghost?

**What do you think...should I keep going? Please review. ~CrAZychicke~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Rights still belong to JK Rowling. Please review... sorry for the hiatus! Let me know if it doesn't make sense.**

Six

Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak in shock. He had seen Draco disappear into the mirror! As he crept forward, cautiously he reached out slowly to touch the carved wooden frame. He noticed the words _Mirror of Erised_ and his eyebrows knotted together, confused. What was this mirror doing hidden in this room? And why had it taken Draco? As he stood in front of it he squinted his eyes, wondering if he had seen right.

A young lady with a dazzling smile stood in front of him. Her eyes, as green as his. Her red hair matched his (temporary) hair. Standing nearby, stood a man who resembled Harry bar his eyes and glasses. Harry knew who they were at once.

"Mum?" Harry whispered in awe. "Dad?"

When they did not speak, Harry reached out; wondering if he too could return to a simpler time, but the surface was hard and cold. How did Draco manage to go through? Had he cast some sort of spell?

His mother smiled and touched the glass but her hand did not pass through her container. Harry noticed someone was standing behind them, in the shadows... he could not see properly but he looked very familiar... it wasn't Draco, but someone he saw every day.

Harry turned his head, he'd heard a noise. Throwing the invisibility cloak over his head, he held his breath as Ron Weasley pushed open the door. "Harry? Harry, are you here?" Harry sighed. "See Hermione, I told you, he wasn't in here."

"He must be. I saw that door open and close."

"A ghost would have walked through the wall." Ron sighed.

"Harry hasn't the ability to do that, he can only make himself invisible, Ron! I know you're here Harry!" And she began waving her arms around darting around the room trying to find him. Ron rolled his eyes, and hovered by the door. "Shut the door, Ron – if Filch catches us, we'll be in trouble."

"I'm here, Hermione." Harry said pulling his cloak down, to reveal himself. "What did you want to tell me?" Ron grinned and Hermione sighed.

"I found the counter-spell - there is a potion but it takes about a month to develop – Dumbledore could have changed you back in a blink of the eye – not sure why he wouldn't – you know I think he wants you and Malfoy to get to know each other..."

"Fat chance!" Ron murmured, coming to stand by his friend. "What is that?"

"A mirror." Harry answered, cautiously. Hermione was still raving on about the antidote to Harry and Draco's hair-fiasco, but Harry was too busy explaining to Ron what he saw in the mirror. "Here – you stand there, do you see them?" Harry asked, giving Ron a turn.

"All I can see is me and you, Harry."

"Hermione?" Hermione stopped in midsentence. "Tell me what you see in the mirror."

Hermione stomped over and Ron stepped aside to see her reaction. Her eyes stared and she looked at Harry. "How did you do that?"

"What?" Ron demanded.

"Draco." She pointed at the cold surface and Harry and Ron pushed in next to her, to see.

"I can't see anything, just the three of us." Ron looked disappointed.

"I can only see my parents..." Harry whispered.

"Draco is there, holding a lady's hand and he looks terrified. Hang on, he's –" She gasped and Ron and Harry turned to her, "Harry, I just saw...oh my god..."

Ron stepped on Harry's foot as he was trying to get a closer look. "What?" Ron and Harry said urgently.

Hermione's hand shook.

"I saw your mother and...Professor Snape?"

"I don't understand..." Harry muttered. His hands closed around the mirror's edge and he shook it trying to see. Hermione stopped his shaking hands and Ron looked up aghast.

"What are YOU doing in here?" Ron, Hermione and Harry turned in shock as the current Professor Snape came toward them. "This is out of bounds." He glared at them.

"We, we, were...just..." Hermione started but failed to answer as her voice shook.

Ron gaped and Harry could think of no excuse whatsoever. Snape's long cloak flowed behind him and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The _Mirror of Erised_ looked untouched and he was sure the children did not know its use. He waited till they had returned to the common room and his eyes grew wide. His fingers touched the cold surface and he saw her.

"Lily, what have you done?"

0o0o

Draco's hand felt a strange tingle as he was sucked into the mirror. Her hand was solid now, but he was sure he had turned into a ghost? He was trapped inside the mirror with a figment of his imagination. She had said so herself, that she was an imprint. Draco wondered why she had wanted to leave part of herself behind. She had told him it was because she wanted to tell him someday that she was his mother. But it didn't seem real.

His surroundings blurred and his head felt like it was going to be squeezed to oblivion but then everything stopped and Draco found she was gone. He looked behind him but he could not see the mirror he had passed through. He could not see the room. He could only see ahead of him. The Hogwarts castle came into view and there sitting at the end of the hall was Snape.

A young Snape, of sixteen.

Draco's feet started walking automatically, but he did not know what to say or if the young Snape could even see him. Draco knew she had taken him into another of her memories.

Then he saw her, beckoning. Her smile was gone. Draco walked toward her and then stopped.

Lily – the Lily from the past - pounced into view. She was grinning, she took away Snape's book and Snape smiled, they talked for a bit and Draco looked confused until Lily kissed him. Snape stood and Lily pulled him after her. Soon they were running and Draco followed. Past the Great Hall, up the staircase and then to the seventh floor, near Barnabus the Barny, the wall materialised into a door and Draco saw them enter. He followed and he felt considerably awkward. Lily was kissing Snape passionately; her arms tight around his neck. Snape pressed her against the wall and she moaned pleasurably. Lily lost her shirt first. Snape was kissing her neck while Lily's hands undid his robes. Draco averted his eyes, but it did no good. He clamped his hands over his ears to block out the sound the two lovers made. He did not need to see what happened – he knew, they had hooked up and he was the result.

His mother was Lily Evans.

His father was Severus Snape.

Everything... everything he had ever known was a lie.

He felt himself being shaken and he looked up. The memory had changed.

Lily and Snape were doing their homework. Lily's stomach was huge. Draco felt a strange feeling wash over him as he realised he was seeing himself. Lily looked up suddenly and then Snape was comforting her. "He's coming, Sev!"

Draco squirmed as he looked over them. Snape rushed about the room, making sure she was comfortable in every way possible. He kissed her forehead and waved his wand. Hot towels dabbed her head, a healer suddenly appeared, looking unsurprised that he had suddenly popped from oblivion and went about her business. Draco averted his eyes and closed his ears.

When he opened them, Lily was staring at a baby...at...him...

Draco walked right up to the bed and touched the baby's tiny hand. He was _tiny_.

Lily was looking down at him so loving, he almost felt her lips on his own forehead.

"He's gorgeous Severus." They kissed and Draco felt a pang of _love_, or something similar toward his parents, he had never truly known.

"You see, you will be the greatest father ever." Lily said to Severus who smiled kindly and held his son's hand.

The room changed and Draco watched as Lily, with him in her arms, swayed on her feet, singing a lullaby. Severus was in the corner reading the Prophet. The room was dark and still. Draco wondered why there was tension in the air.

"He's getting closer, Lily. I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can protect you both. He's stronger, much stronger than I've ever seen him."

"He can't know what happened between us – nobody not even Dumbledore knows."

"It won't take long, for somebody to put two-and-two together. Narcissa is always bumping into me, trying to find out where I go. Lucius suspects something's up. If they knew I was here with you, and Draco...if Bellatrix found out and told him – it would be the end."

"You're getting carried away Sev! Stop! We've been careful. We can do this, and he won't-"

"We've got to have a plan, Lily. If things look like we are in danger then –" Lily put a hand on his shoulder and looked pleadingly. "It is the only way we can protect him."

Lily half-smiled, "We have to give him up."

Draco felt the room spinning and he was outside the Manor about to set foot in his home. Lily had him in her arms, hidden beneath her cloak. Severus was stroking her hair gently.

"Are you sure this is what you want." Severus whispered stroking Lily's hair gently as she peered at the baby wrapped in her arms on the doorstep of Malfoy Manor. "You can still change your mind."

"We can't keep him. It's too dangerous Severus, not now that the Dark Lord is so strong. You said he would be safe here. I'm trusting you."

Draco watched as his parents stepped through the doorway into Malfoy Manor. Draco followed with Imprint-Lily in silence.

"Do you swear you will not tell Lucius our secret? The baby turned up on your door step. You decided to care for it and adopt him as your own." Narcissa nodded.

"His name is Draco." Lily whispered, transferring the baby from her hold and into Narcissa's. "Please take care of him."

As they left the house, Draco followed and watched as Lily clasped the Severus' collar. Her eyes were damp from the tears she'd shed for baby-Draco. "Take it." Lily urged.

"Lily, I'm not erasing your memory and that's final."

"It's the only way for us to keep him safe, to forget our past and move on. I love you Severus, but I can't think what the Dark Lord might do if he found out that you bore a son to me. A Mud-"

"Don't you dare Lily- you are a witch and we have a son together. Is that not extravagant enough?"

"On the count of three..." Lily said sternly and Severus sighed. He kissed her. Lily gasped as his lips pulled hers and his fingers ran through her long red locks one last time. "You will forget everything." Severus reminded her while she leaned against his chest.

"I must."

"I love you Lily Evans."

"Obliviate."

Draco gasped as Snape stunned her. He apparated then and there and Draco presumed he was taking her back to Hogwarts.

He was confused, but had a better understanding now of who he was. He was still processing the information. He was Snape's son... He was Snape's _son_...

The darkness swirled and he was standing in a room he had seen many times in his dreams.

A cot with a baby in it.

The baby gurgled.

Draco leaned over the cot and saw its thick black hair and green eyes staring up at hi hopefully.

The room was quiet and still.

Then –

A man's panicked voice. "Lily, take Harry and run!"

Draco whipped around and saw her. She fled to the cot, picked up Harry..._Harry? _

Draco gaped, his eyes wide.

Lily Potter stood, protecting Harry in her hold, pleading. "_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —_"

"This is my last warning-"

"_Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..._"

Draco remembered this memory.

It was the recurring nightmare he had ever since he was a kid.

It had been real.

It had been Harry's memory.

Draco tried to do something. He had to, he couldn't let his mother die again...not again...

Imprint Lily held him back, "You cannot change this. It is my memory. What's done is done. I am dead...Draco. I am only standing here, because I am tied to the Mirror of Erised. If this mirror is ever destroyed, that is the only way I can ever be free."

Draco thought it sounded as though she wanted to escape.

Didn't she say to him she had wanted this?

There was another flash of green light and Draco yelled out. His mother crumbled to the floor and Voldemort pointed his wand next at the baby. "Avada Kedavra!" There was another flash of green light then Draco heard an ear-piercing, horrible screech -

And then Imprint-Lily took his hand.

Draco was lost for words. Everything he'd seen was real. He was still processing everything.

"Stay with me." Lily whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving you." Draco murmured, holding her hand tightly.

0o0o

"We have to find a way to help Draco." Harry said, in the Gryffindor tower that night.

"I can't believe you just said that." Ron huffed. "He's a git."

"He's trapped in a mirror, Ron." Harry said, thinking hard.

"Hold still Harry."

"Are you sure this spell is right Hermione?"

"It has to be." Hermione said frustrated, she waved her wand and Harry felt... nothing.

"Let's hope you don't turn into a frog Harry." Ron snorted. Hermione chose to ignore him.

"Well?" He asked, cautiously. Ron handed him a mirror which Hermione had just conjured for him.

"Back to normal." Harry grinned. "Hey, we could ask Dumbledore?"

"You heard Snape. What's Dumbledore going to say when we tell him we were poking about 'out of bounds'..." Ron muttered. Hermione snapped her text book closed suddenly giving Harry and Ron a fright.

"I've an idea."

0o0o


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Hi gang! Another instalment awaits you. HP is not owned by me, the lovely JK Rowling gets all the credit. Thank you for your reviews and feedback.**

Seven

"What are we doing in the _girls'_ bathroom, Hermione?" Harry asked awkwardly as Ron gave him anxious look, running his nervous hand though his red hair. The bathroom was empty thank goodness. Hermione was presently throwing open the doors to every cubicle in just a manner that Harry and Ron thought she'd gone mad. What she could be looking for they did not know or understand.

"Just wait –I'll explain everything in just a moment-ahah!"

There was a shriek, not from Hermione but from a ghost, a ghost of a little school girl which Hermione explained names was "Myrtle".

"Who the hell is that?" Ron said stumbling back into a cubicle door. Harry stared at the girl who looked barely a year older than them.

"I'm moaning Myrtle, I daresay you have not heard of me, most students never deem to ask about me, they just go about their business and eave me...all alone...in death...Nobody cares about me!" And she wiped her glistening cheeks hurriedly. "Why are you here? Here to poke fun at me?"

Hermione shot a meaningful glance at Harry whose eyes darted to hers and then back at Ron's. He had no reason to know what she was on about. How was Moaning Myrtle going to help the situation? Ron was still entranced by the girl, who was now floating absently above their heads muttering to herself.

"We need your help Myrtle." Hermione started.

Myrtle looked down. The slightest look of suspicion crossed her features.

"What's that you say?"

"We need your help Myrtle. Do you remember in the past, if ever you came across... a couple... two students one from Gryffindor and the other from Slytherin who kept their love affair secret?"

Myrtle looked curiously at Hermione's head.

"Can you give me another clue? There have been _so _many students who have passed through Hogwarts."

Harry knew what Hermione was doing now. She wanted to find out if what she saw in the mirror was real. His mother, Lily and professor Snape? Harry couldn't see how it could be true, but if Myrtle could confirm anything of the sort, then everything he knew would be a lie.

"One of those students' is presently a teacher."

Myrtle's eyes closed and her eyebrows furrowed. "I'll need another?"

Hermione turned to Harry as if asking for his permission.

"The other was my mother. Do you know who I am?" Harry said stepping forward.

Myrtle floating down to their height and nodded, "Yes, you're Harry Potter, the boy who lived." She smiled suddenly and Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked up quickly.

"Lily Evans and Severus Snape?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

Hermione stepped in, firing questions quickly and efficiently perhaps afraid of causing Harry pain.

Ron watched on, impressed, as Myrtle answered her.

"Yes they were a couple. They had been friends before their Hogwarts days. I had it from Severus' own mouth that he lived near her Muggle home and he was in fact the one who told her of her wizarding abilities. They were always good friends but it wasn't until sixth year did Lily and Severus get together. Of course they had to keep their meetings hidden due to their houses distaste of the other. It wasn't until a few months after that I overheard their worries – I was in the U-bend minding my own business – when I heard Lily by the basin. She had been crying but she was smiling and one arm nursed her stomach and she was muttering. "It's going to be okay, baby. It's going to be okay." That's when Severus came in and she told him she was – " At this stage both Hermione and Ron glanced at Harry's stunned face.

"Go on Myrtle." Harry urged.

"She told him she was pregnant."

Harry heard a dripping tap. Ron's sharp intake of breath. Hermione's soft-padding footsteps and then her arms embraced him.

"What happened to the baby?" Harry murmured mechanically. Myrtle was looking at him sadly.

"Severus found a way to cast a spell to make it look like she wasn't gaining any weight. No-one guessed what happened, they didn't even think anything of it, when Lily asked to go on home due to family matters for the last month. Instead, Severus looked after her until she had the baby." Myrtle hurried on as Harry felt Ron's hand tighten on his shoulder. "Then I don't know much else. When she returned she was happy as Larry. She didn't even talk about the baby. It was like she never left to have one. A year later she started dating James Potter and eventually had you."

Ron spoke up.

"So we don't know what happened to Harry's half-brother?"

Harry's jaw clenched.

Hermione thanked Myrtle and they were about to exit the bathroom when Myrtle exclaimed she had one more thing to add.

"Severus used to come here a lot those days and he would mutter things...I think he made sure that Lily didn't remember what happened. I don't know how happy he was about the pregnancy. But one thing for sure he loved her and he gave her up to protect her."

"Thanks Myrtle." Hermione smiled gratefully.

"If you need anything else let me know." Myrtle said cheerfully. "It was nice talking to you.

0o0o

"So who is the baby? Ron was still going over everything when they entered the Library. The common room would be full of Gryffindor students and they wouldn't be able to get a minute to themselves. Besides, Hermione had wanted to stop by.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Ron and Harry shook their heads.

Hermione sighed.

"Why else would Draco Malfoy be sucked into a mirror containing Harry's mother's spirit?"

Ron still looked confused.

"You think Draco is my brother?" Harry said slowly. Ron shared Harry's glance before they both started laughing. Hermione shot them both a look of annoyance.

"Do you want Madam Pince to throw us out of the library? For heaven's sake be quiet! Yes! Because everything points to that! Lily and Professor Snape were high-school sweethearts. Myrtle proved that. They had a secret – a baby – then Lily comes back to Hogwarts with no memory it ever happened. I think Snape took away her memory to protect her somehow and gave up the baby for adoption. But the baby is a wizard so the only person he felt safe in entrusting him to was another witch – a Slytherin – Narcissa Malfoy!"

Ron and Harry had stopped laughing. "There's no way." Ron said shaking his head.

"Well I'm going to have to prove it." Hermione said; her hands full of books.

"How in the world are you going to do that?" Ron said, with eyebrows raised.

"Just watch me."

"It's your funeral." Ron muttered. "My mother says digging up the past always brings darkness."

Harry couldn't believe any of it. _How could it be true?_

"Harry, I think we need to ask Myrtle one more favour." Hermione said giving him a meaningful look.

"We need to ask her if there's any way she can get inside the mirror."

0o0o

"You are quite sure, Severus?" Dumbledore asked from Fawkes' perch, where he was stroking the magnificent bird tenderly.

"How could you ever have granted her that wish?" Severus looked aghast. "Especially, without telling me."

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "She told me not to."

"Why?" Severus gaped.

"Because she knew you would not approve. We needed someone to protect the mirror and she has done well – but if what you say is true – that she lured him into the mirror – then none of the students are safe and she must be stopped."

"Why would she endanger him?"

Dumbledore picked up his cloak and followed Severus down the hall, passed the Great Hall where the students were presently feasting oblivious to the sudden danger and up to the room which kept the Mirror of Erised.

"I don't believe she means to hurt him – I think she believes to trap him – which she has done. If she keeps him long enough than her soul will suck all his energy away and he will be the keeper of the mirror – however she will be free to roam outside her confinements – human once more."

Snape looked horrified.

"Did you know she was capable of this?"

Dumbledore stood in front of the mirror.

" Lily Evans was always powerful witch – she always surprised me. Even in death."

"How can we stop her?" Severus said wringing her hands together violently.

"By destroying the mirror!" Severus looked taken aback. "It is the only way."

"But why would she do this _now_?"

"People do mad things when they are in love." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled sadly. Severus' heart was breaking. He had to get his son back and if he had to face _her_, he would.

0o0o

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up the stairs to the room hiding the mirror. Myrtle was with them. Harry had convinced her to come. They needed her help. They needed her to enter the mirror and bring Draco back to the real world. It was the only way they could think of.

As they burst through the door, Severus looked up in surprise. Dumbledore turned serenely to face them.

"It's about time."

"What is going on Headmaster? What are they doing here? This is out of bounds –"

"We will need their help Severus. Do not be rude. Harry, what is your idea?" Harry stood by Dumbledore perplexed. Hermione and Ron closed the door behind them and ventured forward. "Ah Myrtle, lovely to see you out of the U-bend, I believe you are helping Harry with this matter?" Harry wondered whether Dumbledore could read his mind. "Miss Granger. Mr Weasley." Dumbledore inclined his head to both of them.

Severus waited impatiently nearby as Harry nodded. "Myrtle, see if you can access the mirror. Once in you must bring Draco back but be careful."

"Ahah! Another spirit..." Dumbledore smiled as if he approved of their idea. Hermione smiled encouragingly. "Well done Harry. Now we must give Myrtle room." Dumbledore guided Harry back as Myrtle floated closer to the mirror. Then she pressed her hand to the glass and then her arm, her legs, her face had all disappeared and they were staring at...nothing.

"What now?" Severus shot an annoyed glance at Harry.

"We wait."

0o0o

Draco sat on the grass his mother's arm around his shoulders as she sang a familiar lullaby from his childhood. The sun's rays warmed his features and his red hair was so like her own. He wanted to know her. He wanted to stay with her forever. He felt weak, as she spoke to him. She told him how life was as a little girl. How she had always wanted to be a mother. How she was so grateful to have him with her at that moment. Draco was so tired. He wanted to sleep. He yawned and Lily squeezed his hand gently.

"Sleep my darling, you have no worries here."

"I can't...I don't want to wake up and find that this is a dream."

Lily smiled, "I am not going anywhere."

Draco rested his head on her shoulder and his eye-lids drooped. He could hear the wind in the trees and the swing-set creaked. It was as peaceful as she had said. He felt her lips on his forehead and as he closed his eyes he thought he heard someone saying his name... Lily brushed her son's hair from his forehead and smiled. Soon she would be free...of everything.

0o0o

Myrtle floated through the mirror unaware of what was facing her ahead. Everything was dark. She called his name. Hoping he would come to her. Harry had told her to be careful. He looked fearful. Was it true what he had said...could Lily really have her own son trapped in the mirror with her...?

Draco...Draco...Draco?

Myrtle arrived at the scene.

There was a set of swings. The sun was setting. She could see two figures sitting on the grass nearby.

She watched as the youngest was on the verge of sleeping.

The eldest stood.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "How did you get here?"

Myrtle continued to call Draco's name.

"What do you want with him?" Lily sounded nervous.

"It is time for him to return to reality." Myrtle demanded, lifting up a hand. "You know you cannot do this to your own son. You are better than this, Lily. You need to let him go. This is not what you signed up for."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "How do you know what I signed up for, how do you not know this is what I WANT?"

"What does your son want?" Myrtle was growing closer. Draco stirred."Not this, surely. You gave everything up to protect him. He will always love you. But do not punish him for your gain." Lily looked over her shoulder, she was growing solider, Myrtle noticed. She knew something was not right. Perhaps this is what _they _were all afraid of - Lily was to swap her duties with her son and leave him...trapped for eternity. "I know you are angry. I've lived this life for a while and it's hard." Myrtle smiled sadly, "He will remember you." She smiled. "But which side of you do you want him to remember? Who you used to be? Or, the woman who betrayed him?"

"I am afraid he will forget me." Lily whispered, her temper gone.

"You will always be part of him now...but you must do the right thing."

Lily sighed. Her eyes were glistening with tears. Myrtle reached out and touched her shoulder.

"You are better than this. You are good. You need to set things right. Now wake him."

Lily kneeled and shook her son awake. "It is time to leave, Draco."

"What, why?" Draco yawned.

"Because, son, this is not your life – yours is outside – mine is here. I was wrong to keep you so long."

"Who is that?"

Myrtle smiled and pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose, introducing herself.

"How did she get here?" Draco asked, confused.

"That is not important. You must go now, she will take you back."

"When will I see you again?"

"Draco, you must go now but will you promise me something?"

Myrtle hung back cautiously. Draco nodded.

"Promise me you will not try to enter the mirror again."

Draco nodded slowly. "I love you, my baby and I am sorry for all my mistakes."

"I love you too, mum."

Lily hugged him fiercely and she nodded to Myrtle who inclined her head, taking Draco's hand tightly. Refusing to look back, Myrtle swept through the tunnel until they stumbled out of the mirror and Draco fell flat on his face.

Before anything could be said, Dumbledore waved his wand and the mirror burst into a thousand pieces and shattered all over the floor. Hermione gasped and Ron threw his hands up to cover his face.

"NO!" Both Harry and Draco yelled together, running forwards.

"It is the best way." Dumbledore whispered kindly.

Severus thought he saw Lily staring up at him, she was smiling sadly, from inside the broken pieces but then he blinked and she was gone.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the empty frame and glass disappeared.

"Come now, this is no place for you. Let's go get something to eat, shall we? Ah I see Hermione has fixed your hair Harry. Perhaps you should do the same for Draco?" Hermione waved her wand and Draco's red hair returned to normal.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked, trotting after him as Severus and Draco followed in a trance.

"If you hurry you two might be able to fit some dinner in?" Hermione and Ron nodded and hurried reluctantly down to the Great Hall.

As they entered Dumbledore's office, Harry collapsed in a seat where Draco did the same. Severus, looking as though he didn't know what to say, stood behind them.

Dumbledore waved his wand and four plates of food and goblets appeared in front of them each.

"Tuck in. We can discuss what has just happened after how stomachs are fed." Dumbledore said happily.

"You lied." Draco suddenly said, looking up at Severus. "How could you not tell me?"

"We made the decision together. We were young – we thought we were doing the right thing – to protect you." Severus said, gripping the top of Draco's chair. Harry looked up awkwardly. Dumbledore was watching him.

"We must move on from this." Dumbledore interjected as Draco glared at him.

"Everything I was told was a lie." He repeated.

"Same here." Harry murmured.

"What you must be feeling, I do not know, Draco, but I know you are loved by those who protected you. What you must understand is, things are not going to be easy. For obvious reasons, you must not tell anyone what happened tonight. You and Harry are related. You are brothers and you will be forever linked by this – but you must not reveal it to anyone for if anyone was to find out then this could endanger you both. Things must be as they were before. Nothing must suspect anything. Understand?"

Harry nodded first, then Draco.

"Severus will answer any questions you have, I am sure, but now we must tuck in – or it will get cold." Despite everything that happened to shake his universe, Harry smiled; Dumbledore definitely was an odd one. He caught Draco's eye and the latter secretly agreed.

o0o

**Woah! The chapter just flowed from my finger tips! Hmm at least I got Draco out of the mirror lol what to write next, I don't know, I'm sure something will develop though...until next time then. If you notice spelling mistakes please let me know so I can update. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Rights belong to JK Rowling. Chapter 8 folks! As promised, more brotherly action!**

Eight

Harry and Draco finished their dinner in silence. Professor Dumbledore said he was open to any further questions. Harry's head was spinning - it seemed impossible! They were so different. They didn't get along. How could they get past _this_? Harry knew it would be easy to act as if nothing had changed, since there was no way he could understand Draco and his hierarchy!

Draco glanced at Dumbledore. He had grown up a Malfoy! He was pure-blood! He was proud of his name! Proud of whom he was associated with! His Father was a Death Eater...as the son of a death eater, he was powerful...feared!

And now?

His supposed uncle was his father?

"Well Draco. Let's start with you." Dumbledore mused, folding his hands together and propping his chin on top. Snape hovered nearby looking anxious.

Draco shot a dark look at him. "I just found out my parents were _his _mother and my supposed uncle?" Draco stood up, rage channelling through every bone in his body. "It's going to take some time to sink in!"

"Draco..." Snape started, but Draco threw him a look of loathing.

"_You _don't get to speak to me." Draco shook his head and started pacing, trying to clear his mind.

"Harry, do you have any questions, while Draco calms down?" Harry had been staring at his feet the last few minutes. Although it was his mother, Lily who had a relationship with Snape of all people, he felt like he shouldn't be listening in on their conversation. This was between Draco and Snape wasn't it?

"Do we have to be potion partner's still?" It was the first thing that popped into his head among more important things like; how was he supposed to act normal, when this bombshell had just landed on them?

Professor Snape was the one to answer first. Yes, he told them, explaining it would have been what Lily wanted.

"We don't know what Lily wanted, because you took away her memories!" Draco yelled, turning to face his father. His cheeks were red. Harry gaped. The fact that Draco knew more information about his mother's past confused him. Was this what she had discussed with him in the mirror? And how come she never went to find him? Did she love Draco more than him?

"I was just doing what we agreed on." Snape sighed, "We've been through this already."

"Yeah? Well how about I remind you – _you left me_."

"For good reason, Draco. You must remember that Voldemort was still at large then and if they had not chosen that option, things may have been more devastating." Dumbledore murmured.

"Do you mean, if Lily-" It felt strange saying his mother's name, "If she had stayed with –" Harry's eyes met Snape's and he continued without mentioning his name, "Then I would not have been born?"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and then turned to Draco. "It could also have meant that Voldemort might have killed you all. It is just lucky that Severus came to me when he did."

Harry and Draco both opened their mouths but Dumbledore spoke over them.

"Now, I think you both should get some rest. It's been a long day. Oh before I forget, one last thing."

Draco and Harry turned at the same time and Dumbledore, his wand held loosely in his hand smiled.

"Just to ensure a few things...secrecy, promises... _brotherhood."_ Dumbledore smiled as though they were items on a shopping list.

"Dumbledore, do you really think this is necessary?" Severus asked stepping closer, looking worried.

"You should know of all people, Severus. Now stand back. Harry, Draco shake hands."

Harry put out his hand cautiously and Draco stared at it with a smirk.

"What exactly is this going to ensure?" Draco asked, his fingers lightly gripping Harry's.

"That Draco, you and Harry will be connected by blood, more than you already are and if anything were to happen to you, then the latter will know. It also binds you to your word. You both have a responsibility to look out for each other until death do you part. Repeat after me..."

Harry felt Draco's fingers clench his. Harry's hand was beginning to sweat nervously, and Draco kept shooting him looks of disgust. Harry's eyes widened when he saw a thread of magic wind itself over their entwined hands.

"_Until death do us part_…" Dumbledore repeated the phrase thrice.

Harry and Draco repeated Dumbledore's spell. Harry felt a tingly sensation shoot up his arm and he noticed his thread was red. Draco seemed to be staring at his own green thread. Then suddenly, there was a sensation as though somebody was trying to pull them apart. Draco clenched his teeth and Harry's fingers dug into Draco's hand, keeping their grip together.

"Don't let go." Harry hissed to Draco.

"I won't." Draco replied, beads of sweat formulating under his blond fringe. The threads made a snapping noise and both Harry and Draco looked up to see if they had done something wrong. But Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"That completes the spell. You can let go now."

Harry and Draco quickly pulled apart, wiping their hands on their pants.

"Now remember, not a word to anyone but yourselves. Bed time. Pip Pip."

Severus hesitated, as though wanting to talk to Draco again, but Draco didn't even look at him, Instead he pushed open the door with haste, followed by Harry, who gave an awkward look to tem both before descending the staircase.

0o0o

"What are you _doing_?" Goyle looked up to see Draco over his Charms homework which he had been drawing headless zombies. Crabbe was finishing off a mini apple pie and could not answer. Draco pushed everything he had encountered to the back of his mind. He didn't want to think of any of it. He couldn't discuss it with anyone…except Harry? Fat chance!

He and Harry Potter brothers? It was a nightmare come true.

He wanted to write to his mother but how to address the letter?

_Dear mother. Scratch that. _

_Dear person who is not my mother but raised me as her own. Nope._

_Dear woman. No. _

And what would he _say?_

All he could think of was how angry he had been when he found all those dreams she had told him weren't real actually were. That he was never a Malfoy but a Snape. That everything he lived for was untrue. If he didn't belong to them anymore, then would it be fair to stay there?

Dumbledore had said nothing could change.

But everything had!

He should move in with Snape.

Snape was his real father.

But he hated him. He hated him now more than he hated Potter!

And what of Lily, his real mother who was now trapped in a million pieces of glass never to be found again. She was dead all over again.

"Haven't you missed me? Don't you want to know where I've been?" Draco demanded, his voice rising. He wanted to tell them, tell them everything! But as his voice neared the truth, he spluttered, he coughed, his voice croaked and as Crabbe and Goyle stared, along with the rest of the Slytherin common room, only one hand, offered him a glass of water.

Her eyes were a pretty, curious blue.

Draco sipped on the water and sat down on the lounge.

"Where have you been?" She asked, her black hair shining in the candlelight.

Draco cleared his voice and opted with a lie, since the tongue-ting curse, Dumbledore had fixed him and Harry if they tried to speak the truth obviously held him back.

"Detention. Not that anyone cares."

There was silence. Draco drank the rest of the water and when he looked up her big eyes were still there. He pulled Goyle's Charm's books toward him uncomfortably and she gave him a smile as he gave her back the glass.

"Who with?"

"Professor Snape."

"Oh? Isn't he like a friend of your dads?"

Draco considered his answer carefully.

"Sort of."

Pansy shuffled off to her friends who were staring incredulously after her, and burst into excited whispers when she neared.

0o0o

"Harry!" Hermione hugged Harry as soon as he stepped foot into the common room. It was so noisy and boisterous with friends chatting, playing wizard chess, doing their homework and laughing, that nobody really heard what Hermione was saying. "Thank goodness! What happened? Ron and I were so nervous, we didn't know what was happening and with Draco and Snape – what did he say?"

"Hermione, give him some room to breathe will you? Geez." Harry smiled at Ron gratefully. His head was still buzzing with information. He wasn't sure if Dumbledore's orders also meant keeping the truth from his friends. In any case, it would probably be quieter upstairs where they could hear themselves think.

After they had settled, Ron lying on his bed and Hermione sitting on the corner, abrupt with attention, and Harry standing near the window, thinking it through, Harry began his story.

He found that as soon as he hit the important part. His voice grew course and he just couldn't speak anymore about it. Hermione looked alarmed and Ron stared at him looking worried. Harry held up his hands and coughed.

"Harry?"

"I can't tell you anymore."

"Why not?" Ron asked confused.

"S-spell." Harry choked.

"What spell?"

Hermione's face lit up. "Dumbledore's? What's its purpose?" Harry's voice was mute. "To stop you from talking about it?" She guessed. Harry nodded, he was glad he could hint to them anyway. Hermione was a smart witch, and she was even what they called Muggle-born. He had learnt the term when Draco had used it back when they first met.

"So, what now?" Harry asked as his voice returned.

"Well the mirror's gone, so no more excitement for the moment…" Ron sounded disappointed.

Hermione shoved their homework books under their noses. "Transfiguration? Come on!"

Harry groaned also, as he realized how much work Professor McGonagall had set them the previous Monday and flicked through to the marked pages.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning. And Harry," Harry and Ron looked up with frowns. Of course Hermione had finished all her homework in advance.

"Yeah?"

"Everything will be ok."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Yeah, thanks Hermione." Ron muttered to himself as he stared at his parchment almost willing for his homework to complete itself.

0o0o

Classes went by quickly that week. Ron and Harry were pleased to know they weren't called upon by McGonagall for their homework questions and they just managed to transfigure their mice into goblets without any problems. Charms went by smoothly although Flitwick added another lot of theory to their workloads. Everyone was pleased when Professor Bins' period talk about headless horsemen through the ages finally finished and he returned through his classroom wall to do whatever ghosts do and they could return to the Great Hall to chat and eat.

Hermione had almost disappeared under the number of books she had under her arms and in her bag, that Harry rolled his eyes and quickly went to help, pulling Ron after him.

As Harry tucked into his sausages and mash, oblivious to the chatter and hype of the students looking forward to the weekend, Harry cast his eyes to see Draco, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy who hung off his every word. Harry wondered if he had tried to divulge anything to either of them and suffering from the side-effects from Dumbledore's spell.

He still couldn't believe they were brothers.

Part of Lily's blood ran in each of their blood veins. Even though she was dead, and the mirror had smashed, she was still there within each of them. Harry didn't avert his eyes until Dumbledore's greeting began.

"As you know our Defence Against the Dark Arts position has been vacant for some time. We are pleased to announce that this position has now been filled and I will no longer be taking any lessons." At this announcement, Fred and George Weasley hoorayed, getting glares from their older brother Percy, who was a Prefect and not one to break rules, or embarrass themselves in front of the entire school. Fred and George didn't care so long as they got some laughs. "If you would please welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Quirrell, who has been abroad for a year."

Harry, Hermione and Ron turned to face the nervous looking, turban bearing, man who smiled half-heartedly. "Won't last the year either, I say." Fred whispered to George and Harry. "The positions cursed." George explained to Ron and Harry who looked curious. "Not one teacher has been able to last the year."

"Doesn't look like a happy chap." Ron muttered.

"Maybe he's a vampire…." Seamus murmured in reply, stifling giggles as Dean snorted into his pumpkin juice. "Wouldn't be surprised." Lee Jordan added.

Dumbledore was still going on with the pleasantries, reminding them not to venture into the Forbidden Forest as it was - yes, forbidden, Quidditch Tryouts were to take place soon and to consult the Quidditch House captain if interested, and only second years and up were allowed to register to which Ron and a number of other first years groaned in unison. "First years, there will be a flying lesson during lunch tomorrow, make sure you are there." There was definitely excitement in the air after that statement. Ron and Harry talked about how much fun it sounded, while Hermione buried her head in her books and Fred and George added their anecdotes which had the entire table in tears soon enough.

0o0o

**Ahh..I am stopping here until the next chapter because my wrists are hurting! Will write more tomorrow. please review...this is fun!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back – please don't hate me for not putting this up sooner for you! Have been so busy with work I have not had the inspiration to write anything. I have a few more ideas up my sleeve anyway, thank you for reviewing – you guys are the best, really appreciate all your feedback and comments, keep them up. **

Nine

As Harry and Ron waited eagerly for the flying session during lunch, Hermione declined saying she wanted to study for their next charms test. Ron muttered something about 'her loss' and engaged Harry, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan in a discussion about his favourite Quidditch Team Chudley Cannons and their recent win again the Holyhead Harpies. Harry eagerly listened the idea that he and the rest of his class would have a chance at flying excited him. Never in a million years would he have thought these things existed. As they neared the Quidditch oval on the outskirts of Hogwarts castle with the rest of the excited first years, a lady with mousy grey hair and a stern face greeted them, carrying a large box under her arm which Harry thought was quite impressive for a witch of her size.

"Welcome first years, my name is Madam Hooch, I will be teaching you today. Now firstly, the rules," Her eyes hovered over Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott & Zabini who were huddled together deep in discussion. "You will listen when I am talking and you will obey my instructions or face the consequences." When no one said anything, Madam Hooch waved her wand and the trunk opened to reveal a large red-brown leather ball which was indented and sort of reminded Harry of a squashed football but was named 'a quaffle'. Two bats – similar to short baseball bats 'beater bats' and a gold ball which everyone gasped at excitedly 'the snitch'. Harry gazed at it curiously and then as Madam Hooch threw it in the air, two white wings sprung out of its surface and it darted so fast into the sky that Harry lost focus on it until it came back and hovered above their heads.

Madam Hooch explained the rules thoroughly as Harry and the other Muggle-born children watched excitedly. The others, like Ron and Draco who had grown up with Wizard parents and knew or had the experience already whispered in low voices. Madam Hooch waved her wand once more and a row of broomsticks appeared at their feet.

"Firstly you must get the feel of your broom. Now, you must stand tall and order your broom to meet your hand. Thus –" Madam Hooch commanded her broom and caught it in one swift movement. "Once, seated you will jump into the air and hover about a metre above the grass, thus, but no higher than that. After we have done these drills a few times I will show you how the game works." She lowered herself to the ground and waited.

Harry looked at the task ahead and waited for someone to go first. Draco had been bragging about how good a flier he was and he bet he was even better at any of the second years on the Slytherin Quidditch teams. Blaise and Theodore raised their eyebrows but didn't say anything. Harry watched Ron as he grimaced, his broom was not obeying his command it just lay there in the grass like a – well like an ordinary broom. Harry glanced around and the other children from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin and not one was brave enough to start.

"On the count of three." Madam Hooch encouraged. "One." Ron looked frazzled, sweat was actually rolling off his freckled face as his face turned red like he was going to combust and he raised his hand and said, 'up'.

Draco was smirking. "Two." Harry gave him a look of annoyance as he realised Draco was imitating Ron. Dean and Seamus were eyeing two pretty girls from Ravenclaw who kept sending them flirty looks. Harry smiled along at Neville who looked as nervous as him.

"Three."

0o0o

All in all, Harry thought it went well. He had managed to join the rest of his year in the sky. Even Neville, got the hang of it after the third go. Ron was shooting along the clouds, racing Seamus who was a born flier and Dean who had caught on quickly. The Ravenclaw girls were hovering together, chatting and the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were content in their own circles. Madam Hooch had kept her promise and after they were comfortable on their broomsticks she asked for volunteers.

No surprises, Malfoy and Nott's arms were in the air first followed by Ron. Madam Hooch placed them as Chasers and chose one of the girls as the third. She made a face to her friend no doubt about her companions and joined them shyly. As Madam Hooch sorted the students out, Harry watched Ron as she pulled him aside and waving her wand, a beater's bat hovered near his head. After getting approval from Madam Hooch he grabbed it tightly.

Soon Terry Boot (the other beater), Dean Thomas (Keeper) were also in position. Dean looked slightly anxious as he sat hovering by the goal posts - Harry thought they looked like giant bubble-blowers. Harry was chosen as Seeker and his job was to catch the gold snitch. Harry thought this was an impossible task since the Snitch never stayed in one spot more than a second.

The practice game started ok. It wasn't until Ron accidently hit Malfoy in the head with his beater bat, did things deteriorate. Theodore threw the Quaffle at Ron's head in retaliation when Madam Hooch wasn't looking. Seamus was showing off to the girl by doing loops. Terry Boot and Ron, who rubbed his head furiously, muttered together thinking of ways to get back at them. Harry drifted above the others, his feet dangling below him. Madam Hooch hadn't given him any other instructions. _How in the world was he meant to snatch the snitch?_

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they played twenty minutes worth.

Harry followed the snitch up into the clouds, blocking out the gasps from his teammates. The snitch was so agile and quick he thought he'd never be able to catch it. As he flew higher, the breeze grew cooler, but he wasn't afraid, he liked the adventure, how it made him feel, leaving everything behind him and soon, he found the challenge was worth it. The snitch seemed to like him. It kept coming back to him, teasing him almost. Suddenly it sky-rocketed and Harry took a deep breath and followed.

He remembered closing his hand on the snitch.

Its tiny wings beat against his hand but soon grew still and as Harry looked down he heard the cheers. His face was glowing as he flew down to their level. Ron, Dean and Seamus greeted him and pulled him roughly to the ground.

"You did it Harry!" Ron was beaming.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and everyone touched down. Neville smacked him on the back. Everyone was pleased for him, everyone but Draco. Draco and the other Slytherin's looked on glumly. Draco caught Harry's eye and he was sure he muttered something like 'teacher's pet'.

"That's it for today. I will see those who would like to continue next week for another lesson. With a wave of her wand, the Quidditch pieces returned to its container. As Harry and the others made their way up to the castle, Seamus nudged them and pointed at a group of students, dressed in their house colours who had come down to practice on the oval.

"Yer see them! That's who I want to be someday. A chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, I wish we could join this year, it's so unfair, first years aren't allowed to play."

Harry was only half-listening. Hermione was waiting for him beaming and beside her was Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmaster, tall and concise with a stern expression.

Everyone glanced at Harry curiously as they walked passed him.

"Harry, Hermione tells me this is the first time you have been on a broomstick. That is some impressive flying just now." She smiled kindly and Ron and Hermione gave him a look. "Yes, I believe it is time our House got our act together. I think I can bend the rules just a little, considering we definitely need it."

"What do you need Professor?" Harry asked timidly.

"We need you Harry, a flier of your standard. We need a seeker who will contribute to a win not a lost. The House cup could be ours again!" She looked triumphant and a little scary, Ron, Hermione and Harry dared not interrupt her. "Yes, I will have a word to Professor Dumbledore and see." As the three friends, watched her walk away, Harry looked down at the oval and visioned himself out there, playing. He smiled to himself while Hermione told Ron he was bleeding and that she was so glad she didn't join them. Harry thought he saw Draco standing nearby but next he looked there was no-one.

0o0o

Severus sat at his desk, watching the students working on their tests in silence. Draco was sitting in his favourite desk again, with Harry by his side as usual. Their red hair was no-more but they were too similar for words. Draco was bent over his work with his nose almost touching the paper. Harry was the same. When Draco scratched his nose with his pencil, Harry scratched his. Severus wondered whether he was imagining it. He blinked a couple of times and when he looked up Draco was staring right at him with a simple glare, Severus turned his gaze to Harry who was busy writing and did not notice his brother's look.

Severus wished he could take everything back. Back to when the two brothers did not know his secret. It was meant to be buried with Lily. Nobody was to breathe a word of it, that's what it was meant to be. Even with Dumbledore's spell on the two boys he still wondered what would happen if the secret escaped into the wizarding community?

He didn't want to think of that. It would be disastrous.

"You have five minutes." Snape drawled, his eyes darted over their heads and Draco turned his glare back to his paper. Harry looked up and turned his gaze behind him to catch Ron's eye. Ron looked flustered and looked up to see his friend give him a look as if to ask, 'going ok?' Ron made a face and looked over his shoulder to Hermione was scribbling an extra page of information on the back of the test. Ron's eyes widened and he and Harry resumed their tests. Severus noticed the other children giving each other looks and checking the clock.

"Time's up." Severus flicked his wand and their papers flew up in the air above their heads and made their way to his desk in a neat tidy pile. "For the last remaining half an hour, please read page twenty of your books thoroughly as I will expect you to make it next lesson."

There was a collective groan from the students which didn't last as Severus gave them his 'don't argue with me or I'll give you detention' look. Draco pushed his blond fringe out of his eyes and murmured 'can't wait til this class is over.' Harry agreed, it was beyond awkward knowing that Severus and his mother had a past and that Draco was the result of it.

Severus flicked through the pages of the text book marking different pages and thinking to himself. His thoughts returned to Narcissa and her vow of silence. She had promised to raise Draco has her own and she had. It had been believable. He wondered if Lucius had ever queried her story – she was to tell him that he was left on their doorstep and no more. Lucius was his friend, and back then, they were as close as brothers. It didn't matter that Lucius was a few years older than him. Lucius was more like an older brother always looking out for him. Severus' memories of his school days erupted into his mind.

"_Not now, Lucius. I'm sorry but I really have to get this assignment done for Slughorn."_

"_What? You promised you would practice quidditch this afternoon? Come on Sev, you can't possibly want to study, truly?" Lucius looked at his friend with raised eyebrows as they passed into the quadrangle and Severus turned hesitantly._

"_I'm sorry, I really have to go. I swear I'll make it up to you."_

_Lucius sighed and nodded, "You better or else." He smiled and gave him a playful punch. _

_Severus didn't like lying to his friend at first, but he would never have understood his reasons for hanging out with Lily Evans. There was something about her, something different to every other girl at Hogwarts. They had been friends for a long time and she only lived around the corner from Spinner's End. _

_She didn't care that he was poor and his father was a Muggle. She cared that he was sensitive enough to let her in, to tell her that his parents fought and his father beat his mother, while he sat in a corner and cried. She listened when he told her about Hogwarts and how he couldn't wait to leave for school. She could do magic and control her powers like no-one he had ever seen at such a young age. She was mesmerising. Their friendship grew over the years and Severus and Lily soon ventured into a new exciting part of their lives. _

"_Where are you off to now?" Lucius grinned, as Severus shook him off after the feast. "Let me guess studying? You know, if I didn't know better, you either are obsessed with your grades, or this is some excuse to meet a girl." Severus halted in his tracks making Lucius beam. "I don't know what you're talking about." Severus mumbled. Lucius waved him off with a knowingly smile._

_Severus stood outside their meeting spot waiting. Lucius couldn't guess he was meeting her, since he didn't know there was a her. Severus was being extremely careful not to be seen. The corridor was deserted on the seventh floor. He looked up as he heard someone walking hurriedly toward him. Lily turned the corner, her cheeks flushed and she flung herself into his waiting arms._

"_I've missed you all week, Sev, this is torture not being able to tell anyone we're dating. I can't believe it took us this long!" she said as they broke apart. Severus smiled down at her beautiful features he had always admired and squeezed her hand, pulling her inside the room of requirement. As they entered the magical room, it turned into a park from both their childhoods. "It's our spot, Sev." Lily looked pleased. She pulled him over to the swing and him down, taking the other. "Remember how young we were."_

"_Stupid?" Severus offered._

"_We were never stupid," She sighed and curled her fingers beneath his chin, her eyes glowing._

"_We were stupid to wait this long." Severus agreed with her first statement. He wanted to taste those soft luscious lips. He wanted to touch her soft pale skin and run his fingers though her hair. Lily seemed to be thinking the same. It was so easy to reach out and touch her now. His fingers ran through her long hair and her eyelids fluttered, she pulled his swing closer so that his lips were centimetres from hers._

"_No more waiting." She demanded, her lips touched his with sparks ensured. Severus teased her by pulling away and murmuring sweet nothings, until she tired of it, smacking him on the head. "No teasing, I've waited years for this." She engulfed him, his lips seemed to want everything she offered, his tongue battled hers and he bit, pulled and nibbled. It was the most magnificent first kiss he had ever experienced._

Severus jerked awake to see Draco and Harry gaping at him. The entire class were looking shocked. "Class is over, you can go." Severus wiped the drool off his hand quickly and blew out of the classroom. He had to go to the owlery and write a letter to Narcissa explaining everything. She would want to know that Draco had found out the truth. He still could not tell Lucius. He would only know that Draco knew he was adopted, not who his real father was. Those details must be kept hidden.

"Looks like Snape even has his fantasies!" Seamus snorted. "Wonder who he was dreaming about. Did you see that drool on his chin, gross."

"That's none of your business Seamus." Hermione interjected.

"Geez why do you care?" Seamus' eyes widened. "Do you have a thing for Snape?"

There was a fit of giggles from the girls in the class.

"Don't be stupid."

"Maybe he was picturing you in a playboy costume, Hermione." Dean whispered, making Harry's lips turn up in a smile. Though he was sure he heard Snape murmur Lily's name a few times, it was too close a call.

"What's a playboy?" Ron said, looking curious. Seamus guessed correctly and let out a snort.

"Never you mind." Hermione huffed, grabbing her books and tearing out of the classroom. As the rest of the class followed, Harry noticed Draco was still at his desk. Ron hovered at the door waiting for him, but he told him to go on. "You coming Draco?"

"In a minute."

"What's up?" Harry asked, hovering by his side.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "It's not easy to say."

Harry made sure nobody was listening and took a seat next to him.

"Let me guess, you feel like you're all alone and nobody gives a damn?" Draco nodded slowly. "Yeah, well I felt like that for ten whole years while I lived at my aunt and uncle's house. My cousin got everything he ever wanted and I was forced to do his share of chores. I never knew I was a wizard, I knew I was different but I was punished for any strange thing that happened as if I was in control of any of it." Harry whispered darkly. "You know what my first thought was of you?" Draco looked up with another shrug.

"I was sorry for you. You only wanted to be my friend because you thought you were worthy of it because you have money, a powerful name and think you are superior over anyone you don't understand." Draco's eyebrows knotted together but Harry went on, "You never gave Ron a chance, you just used the only influence in your life to guide you but you never drew your own conclusions because you are afraid of what anybody will think of you if you shed your _name._"

Draco was getting irritated now. Who was he to say what he did or didn't do, how he acted was none of Potter's business. "Dumbledore said we couldn't speak of this and had to act like normal."

"You chose to hate me." Harry explained, he wasn't even sure why he was picking this fight with Draco. All he had wanted; was to help him not yell at him.

"I offered you friendship." Draco said standing. "You turned me down."

"I already had my friends by my side, Draco. You choose your friends by their looks not by their qualities and that's what makes us different."

"Don't attack my friends, POTTER!" Draco said heatedly.

Harry paused, "I would have been your friend but I chose not to when your true colours were shown that day in Madam Malkins. Remember what you said? I didn't know at the time what it meant until Hagrid explained to me, but I realised something recently, you said; 'you don't think Muggle-borns should be let into Hogwarts.' You wanted to exclude any magical being who had been raised by Muggles, if you think then, that would exclude our mother, would it not? In that case, if Lily was never knew about Hogwarts she would have never have met Snape and neither of us would exist. Funny how things work isn't it?"

Draco's face was getting redder. "If you say one more thing," He threatened. Harry smiled at his new burst of bravery; there was something inside him which reared as he taunted Draco.

"Are you mad at Snape for lying to you, or mad at him for falling in love with a Muggle-born, something your father raised you strongly against."

"That's it." Draco turned, brandishing his wand at Harry.

Harry tried not to gloat. It was very hard. "I don't want to fight you."

"Well you shouldn't have pushed me, because all I want to do is wipe that smirk off your stupid face!"

"Really, how strange, that's the exact same thing I wanted."

With that Draco waved his wand and Harry ducked behind a table as the curse bounced off the tap and broke several jars carrying things Harry didn't want to know the name of into several pieces.

Harry made for the door, he would have fired curses back in his defence if he knew any more threatening than jelly-legs, but he still wasn't quite sure of the pronunciation.

"W-what ex-exactly is g-going on here?" Harry was bent over, almost about to reach the doorway when Draco's spell hit the door and it started growing fungus.

"He started it." Draco glared.

"I was just talking to him." Harry retaliated, which was half the truth.

Professor Quirrell was the strangest person or wizard, Harry had ever seen. He wore long purple robes and a big purple turban. He was short and slim like he had not eaten anything much on his travels and he had a big stutter which was getting on Draco's nerves.

"Well I-I th-think you b-boys should b-be getting on to your next class, d-don't you?"

Harry nodded swiftly and Draco started forwarded. As Harry passed Professor Quirrell grabbed his shoulders suddenly. "Aren't you Harry Potter?" He clasped his heart in surprise and Harry steadied him, looking at Draco for help, but Draco's eyes narrowed and he left, without another word.

"Yes, I am. Professor, are you okay?"

"Rather. I-I think it is j-just lack of f-food." He put his hand to his head and smiled-half heartedly. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter. I s-shall look f-forward to teaching you."

Harry nodded and as he turned, he felt an excruciating pain, like a clamp tightening around his skull and someone screaming inside his head; he thought he would collapse right then and there, he staggered to the wall, holding his forehead in his hands, groaning in agony.

"Harry?" Harry wanted to make it stop, whatever it was, whoever it was, he couldn't listen anymore. He needed it to stop...

"Harry? Ron, help me." Hermione said desperately, as Harry slipped beneath her hold. She looked wildly trying to see if anyone was nearby. She pulled at him desperately and Ron was there, throwing one of Harry's arms around his neck and picking up his side.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron looked aghast. "If this is Malfoy's dirty work...scum."

"Ron, come on, we have to take him to the Madam Pomfrey." The two friends dragged Harry up the stairs to the Hospital wing. By the time Madam Pomfrey had checked him and given him a glass of pumpkin juice his colour was back and he was his normal self.

"I don't get it, Harry. You were incapable of doing anything for yourself; we dragged you here, because you weren't walking."

"You were writhing in agony." Hermione said worriedly.

"I don't know what happened..." Harry said putting his juice down as Madam Pomfrey assessment ended and he was diagnosed as fine. "It was like having a really bad migraine."

"What happened after I left Harry?" Ron demanded.

Harry told them about the fight he had with Draco, though he was still restricted by the spell he had to leave some of the details out but thankfully Hermione and Ron were able to guess them. "And then Professor Quirrell showed and as I left the room that's when it happened."

"You think he did it to you?" Ron said looking scared.

"Well, he grabbed me by the shoulders when he recognised me."

"He could have passed whatever it was to you then."

"It seems so strange to me. He's a teacher, why would he want to intentionally hurt you?"

"I don't know who it was, it was just weird."

Harry stared at his feet, while Ron and Hermione pondered what he had told him.

"Harry?" Harry recognised Draco's voice immediately.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco looked at Ron and Hermione who were staring at him with mixed shock and mistrust.

"I just sort of ended up here." Draco ended, looking at the ground. "Trust me, I didn't want to come." Ron and Hermione stared.

"Can you give us a minute?" Harry asked them. They nodded reluctantly and Harry was ready to listen. _Could Draco have done this to him?_

Draco looked up. "I felt _how_ you felt."

Harry's face changed, "What do you mean?" He said quickly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "The _spell_! Dumbledore said we were _connected by blood_ and if _anything_ were to happen to either of us then the latter would _know._ It binds us to our words and we have a responsibility to _look out_ for each other until _death."_

"So what you're saying is...we're in this together."

"I still hate you." Malfoy said folding his arms across his chest. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Back at you," They both paused, staring at the latter. "So what does this mean?"

Draco took a step closer. "It means we're brothers, no matter how much we try to fight it."

"Ok." Harry said meeting his eyes.

"It means that we're not going to agree on a lot of things."

"I'm fine with that." Harry said, holding his hand out to shake. Draco met it.

0o0o0o

**A/N – Hmm not sure about this chapter. Had fun writing it, but might have dug myself a big hole which won't be able to get out of. Please let me know if things don't make sense and I will fix. Thank you again for your lovely reviews, really appreciate your criticism and feedback. *Hugs* until next chapter then. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: not mine, if it were, Fred would not have died! o_O **

**A/N: A special birthday treat for myself. Took me two nights to write. Hope it makes sense? **

**Ten**

Narcissa opened her letter by Owl over breakfast and sipped her cup of tea. Lucius was admiring the weather and contemplating if he should visit the Ministry to see Fudge. She read the hurried scrawl on the letter and put her tea down. Her fingers shook but she resolved herself quickly. Thankfully, Lucius had noticed nothing.

_Narcissa,_

_Draco knows. I thought I better warn you. I can explain everything in person. _

_Meet me at dusk tonight at Kendall's Secrets._

_Severus_

"What's that?" Lucius said, appearing from behind her. Narcissa torched it with her wand and shook her head. "Was it from Draco?" Lucius asked concerned.

"No, it was just from Andromeda, trying to make peace as usual." Narcissa said, trying to bring her smile back to her features, but it felt like a large creature was sitting on her.

_Draco knows._

"Where are you going?"

"I have to run some errands. I-I'll see you later dear." She kissed his cheek softly and grabbed her coat, leaving Lucius behind looking dazed.

0o0o

Draco's head was reeling. He'd accepted Potter as his brother. _What was he thinking? _What in the world made him walk into the Hospital wing like that and tell Potter that he wanted to be his brother?

Draco sat in the library trying to do his Charms assignment but he couldn't concentrate. All he could think of was Potter and how they had shaken hands, both agreeing to stop resisting the curse Dumbledore had inflicted on them. _Curse. _He wondered what Potter was calling it.

Draco looked out the window and saw Crabbe, Goyle and Nott sitting in the quadrangle teasing Hermione Granger who sat nearby. Goyle had pinched her book and wasn't giving it back. Draco wondered whatever compelled her into wearing her hair like that...long, bushy and out of control? None of the Slytherin girls had un-tidy hair. Pansy's was short and neat. Daphne's was always in plaits. Draco's mind wandered as he stared at his classmates. Hermione finally gave up and stormed off towards him with tears in her eyes.

Draco thought he saw her eyes meet his so he ducked his head and resumed reading.

The subject was not enthralling.

Draco thought about how he hadn't replied to his Mother's recent letters and thought of her reaction when she realised he wasn't ever going to respond. _Yes they had said she only wanted to protect him, but that still meant she chose to give him up. _Draco watched his friends leave the quadrangle as gusts of wind made the windows rattle.

"Did you put them up to that?" Draco twisted around quickly to see Hermione glaring down at him. She wiped her tear-soaked face with the back of her hand, but Draco was too petrified to speak. In her other hand she held her wand and she looked like she could use it.

Draco tripped over his words as he tried to think of a suitable reply. Hermione tilted her head and Draco noticed her foot tapping impatiently. "I swear I've been here the whole time." Draco finished feebly. Hermione glared at him and sat down in a heap next to Draco's pile of unsorted Charm books. Draco edge sideways a little, not quite sure whether he should leave or stay. She didn't seem to notice him stand and pile the books back onto the shelf. As he turned to leave she looked up. "I need that book; it's for tomorrow's transfiguration. Leave it on the Gryffindor table at the feast tonight and maybe I won't tell everyone you're related to Harry."

Draco's head turned slowly. _How did she know?_ How did the mudblood know? Draco knew from his own experiences that Harry couldn't speak of their ordeal. Instead he inclined his head without a word.

0o0o

Severus waited in the cold, his long black cloak camouflaging him beneath the shadows of Kendall's Secrets. Knockturn Alley was eerie at night, without the usual bustle of witches and wizards dark enough to pass through this way. The only other beings nearby was a witch trying to persuade a Goblin to buy a Love Potion. Severus rolled his eyes. Thankfully his toes weren't freezing off due to his warmth spell he had cast half an hour previously. As he waited for Narcissa to join him he thought of what he was going to say. They both new this situation could arise, but it was still too early. Draco hadn't even reached his teens.

"Severus?" Narcissa appeared by his elbow and he turned to face her. Waving his wand over the door, Severus entered and allowed Narcissa to follow. "H-how did he find out?" Her eyes were fearful. Severus put a hand to his lips, with lit wand illuminating the store.

Narcissa peered at the glass cabinets containing rare objects she had never noticed in their last visit. She wiped a finger along the top of the cabinet and turned her nose in the air, dust! Did no-one in this alley clean? Lucius would have a fit.

"Kendall." Severus drawled. A tall slender figure came forward. She had wavy brown hair which fell past her shoulders and green eyes which shone against her dark skin. "Severus, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Her manner was very sophisticated and pleasant. Narcissa watched her, taking in her robes and bangles. She had never actually met the owner of Kendall's Secret's before. It was always empty. "Back from South Africa already?" Kendall swept in and touched his arm softly in greeting.

"Yes, I would have loved to stay longer but one must come back to real life." She flashed him a cheeky smile. "Ah, why Narcissa Malfoy, what do I owe the pleasure?" Narcissa held her hand out to shake hesitantly and Kendall squeezed it tenderly. "I haven't seen you since you were in First year. I must say, after that I was too busy with NEWTS and then of course, building this business..."

"I've kept the shop in check, Kendall, just dropping in to water the plants as requested." Severus said waving his wand in the air and making the water can nearby sprinkle a shower of water over the large potted plants hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah, yes of course, but you both must stay for tea!" She crossed her arms looking thoroughly pleased with having their company. Severus glanced at Narcissa with raised eyebrows and she shrugged. Their discussing Draco's needs would not be very great discussion in front of a basic stranger.

Narcissa inclined her head and followed Snape to the table.

After a somewhat lengthy tea where Kendall had explained in very specific detail the reasons behind her trip, Narcissa and Severus begged their leave. As Kendall closed the door to her shop, Narcissa turned to him. "What are we going to do?"

"Not here, take my arm." Narcissa did so.

"I have somewhere in mind." Severus smiled down at her and after a few steps forward he twisted with a flick of his wand and apparated. It was this that Lucius Malfoy saw, hovering in the shadows near Borgin and Burkes, fury in his eyes.

0o0o

Harry's head had returned to normal by the next day. He still didn't know why he had collapsed with symptoms of a major migraine. At breakfast, Hermione was pleased to see a textbook was waiting for her on the table. She packed it away safely in her bag before telling him and Ron to make sure they eat brain food to help them ace their tests. Brain food was not what he wanted. Ron was already helping himself to bacon, sausage, eggs and tomatoes. Harry smiled to himself, _how in the world did he eat so much?_

Hermione passed Harry a plate of Muesli and a spoon.

"I'll pass." Harry said it looked worse than anything the Dursley's gave him. Harry helped himself to a smaller plate of what Ron had.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." Hermione huffed.

Dumbledore's speech wasn't very riveting that morning. As Harry ate his fill, he noticed Professor Quirrell in deep conversation with Professor Snape. Snape did not look pleased, in fact he caught Harry's eye and Harry looked back to his plate until he was sure he'd looked away. He had never liked him. Professor Snape. And he knew the latter felt the same.

Harry's eyes caught Draco's just as Ron punched him. "I said," Ron said impatiently. "We haven't seen Hagrid in ages, why don't we go down before classes." Harry nodded; it was true he hadn't seen him since the Hogwarts Express.

Ron, Hermione and Harry hurried down the grassy hill toward Hagrid's house. An enormous dog was sun-baking outside and lumbered up to them. Harry scratched its ears, while Ron hovered behind Hermione. Hagrid's door bounced off its hinges. "HARRY!"

Harry grinned as Hagrid ran down the steps and gave him a hug. Ron and Hermione watched in amazement. "Well don' just stand there. Come on in!" He said waving his hands and pointing at the door. "Just made rock-cakes, you'll love them. In ye go, Fang."

"Fang?" Ron asked following the others into the cabin after Fang.

"Aye, Fang. I got him just when he was a pup but that aint' important. Tell me more about yourselves. Favourite subject? Worst subject? That kind of thing?" Hermione dove right into the deep end. Hagrid chuckled to himself as he passed out the rock-cakes. Ron took a bite and almost lost his teeth. He gave the rest to Fang to chew on. Harry nibbled his; it came away with more of his slobber than anything else. Hagrid, still chatting, turned around to boil the kettle and get four mugs down to put the tea in. Fang was content resting on Hermione's feet. "So, what about you Harry?" Hagrid asked, sitting back down.

"I can tell you one." Ron interrupted. "Worst teacher and subject: Professor Snape/Potions."

Hagrid chuckled to himself. "Aye, he is very strict but that is his way of teaching."

"He's rude and intolerant and not very patient..." Hermione started.

"He's a Slytherin. You'll find not many are."

Harry wished he could tell Hagrid about his and Draco's secret and ask how his mother ever fell in love with Snape, but the spell prevented him in getting any nearer to the truth, and he doubted Hagrid could benefit from charades. Ron and Hermione were the exception.

When they had finished their tea and rid themselves of the rock-cakes when Hagrid wasn't looking (Ron's went out the open window, Harry's buried in the pot-plant and Hermione fed to Fang), they took their leave. Harry felt much better when they arrived in the castle with five minutes to spare before Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall focussed mainly on theory that lesson. Harry almost wished he eaten the muesli until Hermione offered him a Muesli bar as his head nodded off his hand, where he'd been resting his eyes. Ron was snoring quietly beside him, drool dribbling down his arm. Harry elbowed him sleepily as Professor McGonagall looked their way.

There was a screech and Harry thought he was dreaming. He jerked up and Ron was looking blearily toward him. Dean, Seamus and Hermione were staring at the doorway. Flying toward him were two large grey owls carrying a thin package, they dropped the package in Harry's puzzled hands and the shorter of the two dropped a small scroll on the table.

To match your new Gryffindor robes.

Ron's eyes lit up as he read the note over Harry's shoulder. Hermione looked on curiously with the rest of the class. Draco muttered a snide remark behind Hermione but Harry didn't notice, he was too busy peeling back the wrapping and staring in utter bewilderment at the most magical thing he had ever witnessed. His very own, Quidditch broom.

"I don't believe it. It's an actual Nimbus 2000!" Ron's voice rasped as the class 'Ohed' and 'Ahed'.

"It's got to be from Dumbledore." Lavender Brown stated matter-factly.

"Or from Hagrid?" Ron said, "If it was, I'm going down there more often."

"I don't think Hagrid could afford that, Ron." Hermione whispered.

Harry looked up at Professor McGonagall who smiled and returned to the board. She had not said a word while he unwrapped his 'mail' but Harry knew the true sender was standing right in front of him. He mouthed a thank you and tried to focus on the new quiz questions on the projector.

"Can I hold it Harry?" Dean Thomas asked. There was a murmur from other students who agreed.

"Now, now, there's plenty of time _after class_." McGonagall had a certain admiration in her voice and thought the class groaned they also did as they were told. Being in McGonagall's bad books was not what one aimed to do, or the consequences would be like dining with Professor Snape with a crab attached to your nose.

As Harry walked through the halls, tightly holding his broom in his hand, and receiving awed looks from students of all ages, Harry felt a certain pride or something similar ripple through his body. He noticed Draco didn't look happy. _It wasn't as if he was trying to outshine him, it wasn't his fault he actually found something he was better at, than Draco Malfoy._ Still, he couldn't hide his sheer joy any longer. He handed out his Nimbus to those eager students waiting for him in the Gryffindor common room and sat back to admire it.

"You'll be the youngest seeker in a century." Ron said proudly.

Hermione looked pleased. "And you were worried about not fitting in." She whispered. Harry shrugged off her comment and wondered when Quidditch practice would be.

"Harry Potter?" There was a hush and the common room grew quiet as Oliver Wood. A Strapping fifth year beamed at him. "I'm Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. McGonagall has told me so much about you already, how would you like to come down to get some flying practice in?" Harry nodded and stole his broom back. There was a collective moan but it soon grew into a murmur of interest as the Gryffindor's followed Harry and the rest of the team down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch.

Harry nervously kicked off the ground and soared above the students who cheered below him. It was particularly good conditions so Oliver kept saying and he game... _the game? ..._Harry had completely forgotten that now he was a member of the team he would actually be expected to play in front of the entire school. He nervously sat there, waiting for Oliver to tell him what to do. Fred and George joined him grinning and muttering words of encouragement.

"If Wood starts shouting at you just ignore him."

"At least that's what we do." Fred swung his beater bat back and forth and Harry smiled. Three girls joined them. George and Fred introduced him as Oliver finally joined them.

"Angelina Johnson still refuses to go on a date with me." Fred said as a dark skinned girl screwed up her nose and said hello, nice to meet you.

"Alicia Spinnet," George added, pointing at a girl with blond straight hair and friendly smile.

"Hi Harry, welcome to the team."

"That's Katie Bell." George whispered, "Best chaser we've ever had."

"Thanks George."

"Ok we've met each, other? Perfect. Ok Harry I'm releasing the snitch, forget the crowd below, just focus on it and we'll see how you go." Harry nodded, taking a deep breath.

Harry did as Oliver had said. He focussed on the snitch, he did not see the crowd expand, there were not only Gryffindor's watching his first practice, word had spread.

0o0o

Draco Malfoy stood on the pitch, jealousy surging through his veins. First years weren't allowed to be on the Quidditch team, so why did this rule not apply to him.

_Because, he's the boy that lived. _

Draco folded his arms, his eyes narrowed, whilst Harry suddenly shot through the clouds.

_Even Goyle had said he was a better flier than he? _(Although, not to his face).

Harry returned to reality, the snitch snug between his fingers as the crowd below him roared.

_Show off_

Draco was about to leave when he noticed Professor Quirrell entering the Forbidden Forrest. Shaking off Crabbe and Goyle he followed at a distance. Another figure appeared and confronted Quirrell. Draco recognised him as soon as he spoke.

"Why are you here Quirrell? You had no interest in teaching for more than a year."

Professor Quirrell's stuttering had disappeared, which Draco thought strange. "My business was discussed with Professor Dumbledore, it is not my fault you were not made aware of this. Now leave, I do not need assistance on my walk through the woods."

"These woods are forbidden to students and teachers-"

"Not teachers. I believe Dumbledore actually gave me permission as it assists with my plant diaries."

"What are you up to?" Snape said suspiciously.

Quirrell smiled pleasantly. "I've told you already."

"I still don't trust you,"

"I do not need or want your trust, so long as Professor Dumbledore has mine."

Snape suddenly flashed his robes over his shoulder and held his wand high in the air.

"I heed you with my warning then. If I see you up to anything suspicious I will notify Dumbledore and you better watch your back."

Draco felt an odd shiver roll down his spine.

_Pride? Fear? _

Quirrell smirked as he watched Snape retrace his steps. "If only you knew." He murmured. Confused, Draco followed deeper within the shadows. The noise of the quidditch pitch was left behind him.

The crackle of the sticks beneath his feet, made Draco hold his breath, hoping Quirrell hadn't heard.

Draco twisted passed raking branches and cobwebs as large as his room and wondered why he had followed Quirrell so far into the forest willingly. It was forbidden after all, forbidden because there were animals or creatures which were not appreciative of Wizards' abilities.

Lucius had always told him they were ignorant. Uncivilized. Now he wasn't so sure. He saw their eyes glowing in the canopies and his feet were heavy. He almost didn't want to go on, but if he didn't he wouldn't see what Quirrell was up to and he had never seen Snape like that before.

A/N: **Review if you wish me to continue. I know you want to! **

Thank you for those who have already.

OMG cliff hanger!

What will happen to Draco?

Will Harry and Draco actually get on in the next chapter?

Will Draco forgive Snape?

Will Lucius find out what's really going on with his wife and Severus?

What is Quirrell up to?

Mwhahaha ... you'll have to wait for the next chapter! I'll try to get it done this week between my party celebrations.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry guys, major delay with this. Enjoy and keep those reviews coming!**

**Eleven**

Draco shivered as the Forbidden Forest grew dark. The sun had set and Draco seriously questioned his motives. Why did follow Professor Quirrell into the woods. Snape had said, it was forbidden for reasons, it was dangerous here..but Draco couldn't stop himself, he had to find out why Quirrell was there and his excuse – for his plant diaries – was not sufficient for either Snape or Draco.

Quirrell was muttering to himself, his wand lit the forest floor in front of him. Draco held onto his wand, afraid to cast a spell in case he was seen. The glowing eyes were watching him still and he heard whispers, and leaves crackling nearby. Draco huddled behind a large bush and strained his ears to hear a high pitched, ragged voice.

_It is time._

"But Master you are not strong enough!"

_Get me its blood and I will be._

Quirrell's hands were steady as he knelt forward and Draco shifted his head to see something lying on the ground in front of them.

"I shall remove my turban..."

_I need blood!_

Draco leaned forward, the twigs in the bush digging into his arms. Who was Quirrell talking to?

The creature was dead, Draco had realised that.

"Soon Master...soon." Quirrell undid his turban and the material fell to the ground. A twisted, deformed head bulged out the back of Quirrell's head. Draco gasped and stumbled backward into the leaf strewn floor as Quirrell snapped his heads to look in his direction.

_What is it?_

"I thought I heard something?" Quirrell's eyes were searching the forest but he soon returned to the unicorn and as brought his mouth to the side of its lifeless head and drained its blood for his master, Draco gagged. A horrible slurping sound echoed through the forest.

_I can feel it... getting stronger!_

Draco's eyes widened as Quirrell brought his wand hand near his cheek. The other head, for that's what it was, twisted and gurgled, the blood dribbled from his blistered mouth and his eyes were red, unlike anything Draco had ever seen. Whatever it was, it was a monster.

Draco kept his head down. The slurping soon vanished and Draco felt brave enough to raise his head, peering through the bushes to see Quirrell had gone. With his heart beating slightly faster than normal, Draco sat there, until he thought it safe to appear.

As he neared the dead creature, Draco gripped his wand close. There was a rustling and he looked up quickly, but no animal appeared. Quickening his pace, he saw under his wand light that the creature was a unicorn. Its mane was covered in blood. Its once peaceful face had a look of pure horror stamped on it and its eyes were white and hollow.

Suddenly there was a whinnying noise and Draco felt something stab him hard in the back. He dropped to the floor, a horrible stinging sensation numbing his entire body. His body dropped like a dead weight and all he could do was watch horrified as an enormous spider, the size of an elephant, descended upon him, stinger at the ready for another jab.

Draco suddenly felt incredibly sleepy. His eyelids were heavy, his face sweaty and as his eyelids dropped, his hearing faded. The last thing he heard was galloping hooves and a far off voice yelling 'NO!'

0o0o

Narcissa arrived at the Manor late that afternoon. Hooking her travelling cloak on the hook by the door, she shook her blond hair out of her bun, and wondered where Lucius had gone. She went over to the post which had arrived by owl, but there were no letters from Draco. A sinking feeling hit the pit of her stomach as she realised there might never be any letters from him. Snape had told her, in Spinner's End, the place he considered a safe haven; Draco had found out the truth.

He was adopted.

Everything she had told him was a lie.

She loved him like her own, but how to tell him, that he belonged with them, when he didn't, not truly. But then, it's what Lily had wanted. It's what Snape had agreed to, to protect him. It had worked, until _she_ had gone back on her promise. _She_ had lied. Preserved part of her soul in a mirror to trap Draco – and why Draco? – why not her other flesh and blood? Harry?- She supposed she should thank the boy for getting Draco out of that mess. Then as Snape had told her, the only way to ensure it didn't happen again was to destroy the mirror. Dumbledore had cast a spell and the mirror burst into a thousand pieces. Snape showed her a piece of mirror he'd picked up and said, she was gone...forever this time. His eyes were sad, lost and his hands shook as he returned the mirror to his pocket. Narcissa took his hands in hers and told him everything would work out.

And now, what was she going to do?

Dumbledore had told Draco and Harry they must act as if nothing had happened. As if things still were. But how to tell Lucius, how to explain that she had lied, kept something from him since the start. He had always believed the boy was an orphan: had appeared on her doorstep. He didn't know whose child it was. He didn't know his best friend had a child with Lily Evans!

Narcissa entered the Library to find Lucius by the window, a fire-whiskey in hand. Narcissa smiled, half-heartedly as she neared him. He turned quickly, his eyes were searching and forehead creased.

Narcissa gasped, as his other hand gripped her wrist tightly. "I knew there was something...but I never guessed you and he would..." Lucius shook her violently and Narcissa pushed him away looking scared.

"Lucius you've been drinking."

"OF COURSE I'VE BEEN DRINKING!" Lucius yelled, his eyes wide with shock and anger.

"What has gotten into you?"Narcissa said quickly.

"YOU AND SEVERUS! I SAW YOU IN KNOCTURN ALLEY! I SAW YOU APPARATE TOGETHER!"

Narcissa's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed. "You were following me?"

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP! BUT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A SELFISH WHORE!"

Narcissa recoiled at his words and tears welled in her eyes. "Let me explain! It isn't what you think!"

"I CAN'T EVEN BARE TO LOOK AT YOU. ALL I CAN SEE IS HIS HANDS ON YOU, HIS LIPS ON YOURS AND IT'S MADDENING!" Lucius threw the glass at the wall over her head and she screamed.

Narcissa pulled out her wand and Lucius laughed. Narcissa flicked her wrist and a gag and rope coiled over her husband, he looked furious but she knew he would calm when she explained. He had to forgive her.

"STOP WRIGGLING!" Narcissa said loudly as Lucius was trying to dislodge the rope.

"Now," She said slowly, pouring herself a glass of Firewhiskey. Lucius looked up confused. Narcissa never drank Firewhiskey. Taking a swig, Narcissa began and she shook her head slowly. "Severus and I are not having an affair. We have been meeting but to discuss Draco." Lucius' eyes widened. "you don't believe me? Well I can see how your imagination can run away with you. I should have told you this a long time ago." Narcissa took a deep breath and filled her husband in. She watched his facial expressions change from furious, incredulous, suspicious, confused, and finally admiration.

Narcissa flicked her wand and removed the ropes; she knew he would not move.

"Narcissa...I-I," He spluttered through the gag. She knew he was sorry, she was sorry for not telling him. "I need you to promise me something. It was Lily's wish to give him to us, _to us Lucius_, despite her beliefs of Slytherins', of blood-purity, she trusted us to bring up her son and that means something to me. So even though she has passed, you must promise for me, for Severus, to keep this a secret. Because no one, must find out the truth." Lucius nodded, the gag was itching.

Narcissa moved forward. Lucius was stupid to think something was going on. She was right, he had gotten carried away. Her fingers were on his gag, undoing the knot, caressing his face and running though his hair. "Can I kiss you now?" Lucius pleaded, swooping her onto his lap and begging her to forgive him.

Narcissa looked lovingly back at him, relieved that he still there. He hadn't run away like she had feared he was still willing to love her, love her for all of her, and forgive her for her mistakes. Until Death do they Part. "I was hoping you would say something like that." She smiled.

0o0o

Harry was in the bathroom of all places when it happened. He hadn't believed Draco when he had said he _felt _what he was feeling, that night, when he, Harry had collapsed. He thought, well he didn't really think anything of it. He shook Draco's hand because it would make him leave quicker.

_They_ _agreed to be brothers and not to fight_ _it_.

Quidditch practice had gone well. The rest of the team had showered and Ron and Hermione were waiting for him outside the change rooms.

He could hear them talking.

As he dressed, he suddenly felt a sharp pang in his back and blinked, then he yelled, his heart quickened and his knees buckled, he snatched the shower door and heard running footsteps.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione skidded to a halt looking very worried. Ron was by her side, his face pale.

"What happened?"

Harry looked up, his face sweaty and the stinging sensation still vibrating his skin.

"Not sure." He looked up helplessly as Ron helped him stand.

"I felt _how_ you felt." Harry mumbled, hearing Draco's frustration in the line he had just repeated.

"What's that Harry?" Hermione asked, hovering nearby.

"Draco's in trouble!"

Both Hermione and Ron looked up shocked.

"Something's happened to him just now, I-I felt it."

"Harry, that's impossible, how could you-?"

"Dumbledore put a spell on us, Hermione."

"So what happened to him?" Ron urged.

"I don't know," Harry shook his head. The stinging sensation had gone, but he felt unnerved now. Sick. Scared and then...nothing. "Something's happened. Like he's been stabbed by something, someone..." Harry looked up pleading them to understand. His glasses slipped off his sweaty face.

"He was here, watching you practice, and then I saw him wander into the Forbidden Forrest." Hermione said slowly.

Ron and Harry followed her out of the change rooms. "We have to find him."

"What, go into the Forbidden Forrest?" Ron's face went green. "There's like a million things which can kill you in there!"

"Well we have to try." Harry found his feet, and strength suddenly. He looked over at his friends and started to walk. Hermione pulled an anxious Ron after them and they hurried to keep pace with Harry.

As the trio hurried, their feet crunched through leaves: Harry could hear Ron muttering about how this was a bad idea. Hermione's wand lit up the forest floor and Harry could hear an odd clicking sound somewhere above him.

"What's that?" Hermione said taking a few steps forward.

Ron and Harry looked to where she was hovering her wand and Harry's heart leapt. It was a body of some kind. His feet stumbled forward and Ron and Hermione followed.

"It's a unicorn! Oh no!" Hermione gasped, as she kneeled beside the dead creature and Ron stared.

"What do you think did that?" Harry shook his head. He looked around him but no sign of Draco.

*THWACK*

Hermione screamed, grabbing Ron's sleeve and Harry's arm.

"OUCH!" Harry looked up to see five figures standing on a hill surrounding them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The voice boomed.

Hermione shot a look at Harry and he opened his mouth to explain but no sound came out. He tried again and his voice squeaked like a mouse, "We're looking for a friend, we think he passed through here, have you seen him?"

"We have seen nor heard no-one."

"What is that clicking noise?" Harry asked suddenly. It was louder than before and seemed to be directly above them.

Ron felt something touch his head and his head jolted upwards. Shaking Hermione's hand suddenly he squeaked. "Spiders!"

Harry and Hermione followed his wand light and gasped. A hundred large and hungry spiders were descended toward them. One's eyes were glaring into Harry's and as he looked to see an explanation from the Centaurs which loomed nearby it was clear they knew they were there all along.

"You must help us, find him."

"And why should we help you?"

"Because, I'm Harry Potter." Harry narrowed his eyes, hoping they knew his name.

One of the centaurs moved forward as if in a daze.

"Firenze, get back in line!"

"Bane, if it's true what he says, then, all evil will be matched. The boy who lives, is good, pure and everything the stars foretold."

"The stars may foretell things, but we do not get in the middle of wizarding wars."

Harry pulled his friends closer, wondering what was to happen next. How were they going to get out of this one and find Draco?

"Voldemort isn't going to stop at killing wizards." The one named Firenze said slowly. "You saw what happened to the Unicorn, and everybody knows that one who slays a unicorn is cursed."

"Who did this?" Hermione spoke up, she was shaking.

Firenze ignored the warnings from Bane and walked forward. He was a handsome centaur so Hermione thought. He had reddish hair and chocolate coloured eyes. His chest was muscular and the half-horse, half-man looked at her curiously, wondering no doubt, if he should reveal the information the stars fore-told.

"I think you know who did this." Bane said suddenly. "Now, as for this other student..."

"His name is Draco Malfoy." Harry began. Ron was pulling unnecessarily on his shirt. "What Ron?"

"Did everyone forget we seem to be standing in a nest full of giant spiders!"

Suddenly there was a shout and somebody yelled 'NO'. The centaurs scattered all except Firenze who started galloping toward a nearby clearing. Hagrid burst through the trees and Harry saw the horror inflicted on his usual cheery face.

Harry thought he was coming to their rescue but it seemed he had not seen them. Instead he blustered past and Ron and Hermione stared incredulously.

"Come on!" Harry pulled them both with him and he followed Firenze and Hagrid. "It must be Draco."

"How do we ward of these spiders?" Ron sounded terrified. Hermione was casting spells Harry had never heard of over her head at random intervals and as Harry, Ron and Hermione rounded into the next clearing they saw Hagrid taking on a full grown spider.

"Give him to me or I will go to Aragog!"

Harry watched as Hagrid, punched, pinched and booted the spider, pulling at a silver log which was between the spider's legs.

It suddenly dawned on Harry what had happened. He started sprinting toward Draco, Ron and Hermione's shouts echoed behind him. "GO, GET OUT OF HERE!" Harry yelled as Hagrid looked up in surprise.

"Draco, if you can hear me, it's ok I'm here! We're going to help you!"

"It's about BLOOD TIME!" There was a muffled yell from the silver log.

Looking back on it Harry would have laughed, but in the height of things, all he could think of was to get him out of there. Hagrid resumed his interrogation while Harry and Firenze tried to get Draco.

"It is an honour, Harry Potter." Firenze said as he speared the spider and Harry yelled 'Accio Draco!' It was the only thing he could think of at last minute. Draco flew through the air and hit Harry square in the face. They both went down and Harry pushed his glassed back on his nose, ripping away the silk thread and yelling at Hagrid to run.

Draco was queasy and his feet felt heavy and disjointed. He raised his eyebrows and Harry gripped him hard. "Firenze, help us! Please!"

The spiders had had enough of watching. Hagrid yelped as the other spiders appeared.

"ARAGOG!" He bellowed. "Firenze, get them out of HERE!"

Harry looked around helplessly and then Firenze, picked up both boys, threw them on his back and pounded the spiders out of the way. He galloped as fast as he could.

As they reached the end of the forest, Harry could see Ron and Hermione waiting anxiously for them. Draco stumbled off Firenze back and Harry thanked him.

"Will Hagrid be ok?"

Firenze smiled down on him. "The other spiders are getting restless, Aragog is their leader, used to be sort of like a pet of Hagrid's..." Ron gaped.

"Hagrid had a pet Acromantula!" Harry looked at Hermione as she explained that was their real name.

"Yes, Hagrid can look after himself. Aragog owes him, his life; he will not let anything happen to him, now I must go. But it was nice to meet you Harry Potter." Firenze shook Harry's hand and Draco's and bid them good bye.

Harry looked at Draco with raised eyebrows and Ron and Hermione stared. "Trying to get yourself killed?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask." Draco said, throwing up in a bush. Harry groaned as he felt how Draco was feeling, and he keeled over, letting it all out.

"Well there's no denying it. You must be related." Ron looked at Hermione.

"I believe you're right."

Hermione and Ron dragged the two sick wizards up passed the quidditch pitch and into the castle.

0o0o

**A/N: Please review! Come on, I know you want to! How'd I do? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: forgot to say in the last chapter that this does not belong to me. I am simply borrowing the characters and some of the plot. All rights belong to the lovely J.K Rowling. Please review (constructive criticism is always welcome). **

**Twelve**

"And what exactly is going on here?" Professor Snape drawled as Ron and Hermione huffed and puffed, dragging both Draco and Harry up the steps of the castle and towards the great hall. Draco groaned as Snape looked on suspiciously. Harry felt like a second round of vomit creeping up his throat. "Damn this spell." Harry murmured, clutching his stomach.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione squeaked. Snape looked down at her with a frown.

"Have they been drinking?" He frowned.

"I wish!" Hermione smacked her hand over Ron's mouth to stop him saying anymore. Harry threw up. Snape stepped aside quickly. Draco staggered forward and threw up in the waste paper basket. "I swear, Sir. They haven't been drinking. They've suffered from an intense shock." Hermione explained, staring hopelessly at the two brothers.

Severus stared at her mind, his eyes narrowed and Hermione gasped as her memory of past events flashed without her approval before him. She watched horrified as Snape turned his head to Harry and Draco, seeing everything. "To the hospital Wing, Miss Granger." Snape yanked Draco out of the bin and pulled him up the staircase, where he swayed and moaned. Ron looked longingly at the great feast before helping Hermione with Harry.

Draco and Harry collapsed in adjacent beds, while Madam Pomfrey gave them both a calming draught. They had stopped throwing up. Madam Pomfrey bustled away to get a bandage and tweezers. Hermione sat by Harry's bed looking worried.

"You're lucky any of you are still alive!" Snape said suddenly. "What were you doing there Draco?"

"What you didn't do." Draco said with his teeth clenched. Snape stared at him incredulously. "I followed Quirrell. You said something was up? I overheard you in the Forbidden Forest! He's got this other being...monster tied to him and whatever it was, wanted that unicorn blood, it drank it and then they both vanished and I got stabbed by that giant spider...you took your time!" Draco muttered, rounding suddenly on Harry.

"Well, if you had told someone where you went-" Harry sighed.

"Uh, the spell-" Draco interrupted.

"I know – I _felt_-and it sucked-"

"Sucked? Try being stabbed and almost eaten-"

"Enough." Snape was looking between the two boys as though he couldn't believe what was happening. The bickering was reminiscent of actual brotherhood.

"The similarities are noticeable." Hermione smiled. Ron nodded. Both Harry and Draco crossed their arms at the same time, realised and uncrossed them, avoiding each other's gaze.

"Remember, no-one must know. I can guess how you found out, Miss Granger, being a know-it-all and that, but you, Mr Weasley? I'm used to most Weasley's being as thick as molasses." Draco smirked. Hermione didn't let Snape's comment deter her. "We know everything, and no matter what you think Professor Snape, we're here to help Harry and if that means helping Draco then we'll be there, because that's what friends do."

Her loyalty to her friends, fiercely reminded him of Lily. His smiled curled into a smile, just a flicker which Hermione noticed, but did not acknowledge. When she looked back his familiar look was plastered on his sallow face.

"So, what now?" Ron grunted.

"We warn Dumbledore." Professor Snape said, standing up. "I think you two should go eat something, you have had a tiresome day. You two will stay here overnight, and Merlin help me if you start bickering again." Hermione smiled, but seeing Draco and Harry's horrified looks stopped. Hermione pulled Ron's sleeve and they left soon after Snape.

Madam Pomfrey returned with her instruments. Draco's eyes grew wide as he realised what she was about to do. Harry felt how nervous he was and he looked over to see Draco shaking his head.

"It won't take a minute, dear. It must come out. If it stays in, it could get more infected."

Harry rolled over on his side to watch curiously. "What's stuck in there?"

"Extraordinary case. I've never seen anything like this. What was he stung by again?"

Harry's mouth went dry as he realised that if anyone found out Draco had set foot in the Forbidden Forest he'd be in even more trouble! His eyes darted around the room and came up with the only thing that dawned on him. "Erm...a bee?" Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows. "It was this massive bee!" Harry lied, using his arms to show how big the bee was. He didn't think she believed him, he was sure she didn't. "Just came out of nowhere!" Harry said pretending to hide under his arms.

"Right." Madam Pomfrey dismissed. "Well Mr Malfoy, you'll need to roll over while I pull the bit out of your back." Draco's frightened eyes stared at Harry.

_Crap._ Harry thought as he realised he would also feel the sensation of a stinger being ripped from his fragile body.

Madam Pomfrey cast a healing spell over his wounds before yanking a two inch stinger out of Draco's back.

Harry buried his face in his pillows, groaning as quietly as he could, the pain stung like lemon juice seeping into an open wound.

"What's wrong with you?" Madam Pomfrey said looking over at him suspiciously.

Draco groaned in pain. "That's done it. Now please, next time, make sure you get yourselves out of the bee's way." She looked at Harry ominously. Harry grimaced, the pain was still smarting but not nearly as painful as before. "Now, get some rest. Please." Draco smudged the tears off his face with one arm, the sick feeling had subsided.

"Remind me never to go into the Forbidden Forest." Draco said thickly.

Harry couldn't help but smile. He rubbed his sweat ridden face and was glad to sink his head against the pillows, turning to see Draco beside him. An awkward silence filled the hospital wing for the next few minutes as both brothers tried to think of something to carry the conversation over. Draco could hear Madam Pomfrey humming along to a song on the wireless.

Harry heard his feet scratch the surface of the scratchy sheets as he tried to sink deeper beneath the sheets. The fans above them needed to be oiled, sending a wonky screech each time they rotated.

"Do you think Dumbledore tricked us?" Draco murmured; plastered on his pillow.

Harry put his glasses on the bedside table. They were the only patients; no-one else could hear their conversation. "What do you mean?"

"The _curse_. Do you think it made us more alike?" Draco said impatiently.

"No, well – we might be rubbing off on one another." Harry grinned awkwardly.

"Just because we act alike, doesn't mean I like you." Draco said looking up at Harry.

"Me either!" Harry frowned, rolled over on his back. That was the least thing he wanted, to get on with Draco. It would be ridiculous to think that Dumbledore's spell had done something other than what was meant. Even the joint-feelings were getting on Harry's nerves. It was ok to think that Draco had his back and vice-versa but actually suffering the latter's feelings and physical pain was not fun.

"Do you ever think about her?" Draco sounded far away. Harry presumed he was speaking of their mother, Lily Evans. "Sure, who doesn't think of their mother...?"

Draco stared up at the ceiling, "She was sad, lost – in the mirror. I felt sorry for her..." He whispered.

Harry thought for a minute and then said, "I was jealous, that you got to see her, _be with her..._ it felt like I wasn't wanted."

Draco and Harry's eyes met.

"Get some rest boys, you'll feel better in the morning." Madam Pomfrey said from her office. Harry wriggled under the covers. He felt an odd feeling in his heart he couldn't describe. He smiled and closed his eyes, "G'night, Draco." Draco turned to see Harry drift off to sleep. He would never admit it to Harry but it was nice to have somebody looking out for him, even if it was because Dumbledore had put a spell on them. He had always wanted a brother, "Night, Harry."

0o0o

When Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall side by side the entire school started whispering. Only Hermione, Ron, Snape and Hagrid knew what happened the night before and it would have to stay that way.

Draco murmured something which sounded like 'repeat anything that was said in the Hospital Wing and I'll make you regret it'. Harry gave him a look to which Draco replied with a shove in the shoulder. You would never know he had been stung by a giant Ancromatula, Harry thought to himself, watching him leave.

Ron and Hermione were looking relieved as Harry neared the Gryffindor table, giving them both a smile. It was good to be back.

"After Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy have taken their seats, we shall continue." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled: all the Hogwarts student's turned their heads to watch Harry and Draco sit down. Draco was immediately bombarded by questions by other Slytherins. Hermione and Ron wanted to know how Harry was feeling. "Yes, yes. Now getting back on subject, as you may have noticed, October 31 is tomorrow, this means the usual celebrations will arise for Halloween. Now, older students, remember; please be kind to First years and most of all have fun. Now we will be having a Halloween feast promptly at six o'clock. Also we will be transfiguring the Great Hall after the feast as a treat until midnight and you are advised to wear your best Halloween outfit." That concluded Dumbledore's speech for another day. As the buzz from the excited student's rose, Hermione took this opportunity to ask how things went.

"Not here. I'll fill you in later." Harry said quickly, looking forward to a big breakfast, he was starving.

"But what did you say? Madam Pomfrey would have noticed."

"I said we were attacked by a bee." Harry said quietly reaching for some marmite toast. Ron snorted into his pumpkin juice.

"Must have been a bloody big bee!" Harry made a face, Ron laughed.

"Ron it's not funny!"

"Sure it is, Hermione. Who's ever heard of enormous bees?"

Hermione chose to ignore him. "What are we doing about Quirrell?" Hermione whispered urgently.

Harry took a bite of toast. "Snape said he was handling that."

"So Harry," Harry looked up to see Fred and George and the rest of the eager Gryffindor's staring expectantly at him. "We heard you and Draco got into a fight and Snape locked you both in the dungeons until morning?" Harry stared at Fred, he couldn't think of anything to say in reply. Hermione got in first.

"It was just detention, Fred." Hermione lied. Fred and George rolled their eyes in retaliation.

"So what's the Halloween party like?" Harry said changing the subject quickly.

"Oh, the usual." George grinned, mysteriously. "Lots of Blood, evil critters and sometimes..death."

"Just make sure you're in bed before midnight...or else people disappear!"

"Don't be stupid, Fred." Hermione said loudly.

"Oh I'm not Hermione." Fred's face grew serious and she shifted nervously. "Well , enjoy your days left. Remember to watch your backs." He and George left chuckling, leaving Harry and the rest of the first years contemplating the danger they were in. "What a load of rubbish." Ron told Harry he was never sure of anything Fred and George said. Harry realised they were almost the last to leave the great hall. They would be late for A History of Magic.

0o0o

"What do you make of it?" Severus said in Dumbledore's office as Dumbledore peered over his half moon spectacles in the annoyingly calm manner he always had. Severus was pacing up and down his office, shooting glances at Dumbledore every two minutes, waiting for his response.

"If it is true, then we must be alert."

"Draco wouldn't make something like this up."

"It is a very severe accusation against one of the teachers, does he have proof?"

"No," Snape said slowly, "But he has my word. I was talking to Quirrell before it happened."

"And what made you do what you did?" Dumbledore said with a disappointed sigh. This frustrated Snape to a T.

"I never trusted Quirrell." Snape murmured darkly. "Shifty, suspicious...doesn't have a stutter at all!"

Dumbledore said slowly. "His stutter is quite unique." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Snape never knew when he was being serious or not.

"He's up to something!" Severus said banging his fist down on the desk where Dumbledore sat. Fawkes let out a surprised screech. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. Snape returned to pacing the office. If Dumbledore wasn't going to do anything, he would have to do it, even if it meant killing Quirrell, he'd be safer dead than alive.

"Tell me again what Draco said about the monster in Quirrell."

"He said; he had a being, a monster inside him and that it was craving unicorn blood."

"Indeed." Dumbledore also had another annoying quality that Snape hated, the ability to keep information when needed the most. Snape stared at him waiting for the reason as to why 'indeed' but it never came as usual. Snape cleared his throat.

"Would you like some water Severus?"

"No! I don't need water! I want to know what answers you've suddenly come up with?" Dumbledore nodded slowly and leant his chin on his folded hands.

"Unicorn blood, has unique qualities, do you know what they are?"

Snape's eyes widened. "Immortality?" Snape suddenly breathed. Dumbledore nodded.

"And who do we know who wants immortality?" Dumbledore hinted.

"Selfish, stupid wizards, like Quirrell?" Snape spat.

"The Monster, Severus!" Severus shook his head looking confused. "Voldemort." Snape stared at Dumbledore, he was mad. Voldemort died years ago, in fact it was that night when he tried to kill Harry Potter. "Don't look at me like that. I've had this theory for a long time. Most of him was destroyed, yes, but I believe he would have tried to prepare himself for death and he did, he was able to use Quirrell as a sort of vessel but as he is very weak he gets Quirrell to slay a unicorn and drinks it's blood..."

"That's impossible..." Snape breathed. I would know if he'd returned. Snape pointed to his dark mark. "It's not lit up or burned in over eleven years.

"Harry's scar is particularly unique; I have told you my musings on this?" Snape nodded. _All the time._ "Well, it is convenient, is it not, that Harry has an intense headache when Quirrell touches him. Draco finds and hears two voices in the forest and witnesses another drinking the blood."

Snape looked confused. "It can't be. He can't be back."

"We like to believe that it's over, but normally the worst hasn't come yet."

"So what are we going to do?" Snape said looking worried.

"You will carry on teaching; you will keep an eye on Quirrell; you will protect Draco and Harry. _Yes Harry needs protection as much as Draco. _Can you imagine if anybody found out - your past, their future – needs to be kept secret – no-one must know what happened between you and Lily Evans." Dumbledore's mouth thinned into a sad smile and Snape sighed, nodded and then there was a knock on the oak door. Snape eyed Dumbledore before Dumbledore bid him leave.

Professor Quirrell stood, hovering like a beggar at the door, his eyes were watery and his nose red, like he had a cold. Snape fought the instinct to torture him right then and there as the snivelling, fake-stuttering teacher with a purple turban that could be hiding the most feared dark wizard of all time. Snape pushed past him, not caring if he pushed him down the stairs, wondering what Dumbledore was going to say.

As he took a few steps towards the dungeons, where he would be teaching his first lesson of the day, he saw Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy hovering in the hall.

"Well this is a surprise." Snape drawled. Narcissa looked flustered, her hair was dishevelled and her cheeks pink. Lucius appeared looking awkward and hastily tucked his robes back into place. It only took a second to realise what they had been doing in the shadows. "What are you doing here?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"We've come to see Draco."

Snape raised his eyebrows as he looked between the two Malfoy's.

"Yes, I told him the truth. He's not going to tell." Snape's face grew pale. Lucius stepped forward.

"All these years, you kept it hidden." He shook his head in awe. "What you did for us-"

"-we are so grateful you picked us-"

"-I may not understand your choice of lover, but I sure as hell know what it's like to feel that way about someone-"

"-Me!" Narcissa waved her hand and Snape hardly noticed her. Lucius put an arm on his shoulder and thanked him. Snape had pictured this moment so many times in his head. It wasn't meant to look like this. There was meant to be fists flying, cursing, duelling, something violent, not a pat on the back and a thank you?

"Does Draco know you're here?"

"No-we just-arrived." Narcissa said awkwardly.

"You know, the empty classrooms or the room of requirement would be better than a secluded spot in the corner, you never know when these pesky kids might pop up." Narcissa's face flushed red.

"Don't be mean Severus. It's not my fault my wife's as damn sexy as she was in sixth year." Lucius snaked his hand around Narcissa's waist, pulling her close. "You know, you're welcome to visit more often. We want you do be part of his life."

Severus's eyes widened. "It wasn't meant to be like that. I gave up my rights when, we gave him to you."

"You're his father." Lucius whispered huskily. Before Severus could say another word there was an exclamation of shock and Draco Malfoy rounded the corner with Crabbe, Goyle and Nott.

"Looks like that's my cue," Severus murmured, "I'm sorry it had to be this way." With a swish of his cloak, Severus carried on towards the dungeons.

0o0o

Harry watched from the bathroom where he'd taken a toilet break as Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott rounded the corner and stared in disbelief at Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Draco said something to shake them off and stomped up to them with a look of disgust. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering our letters, darling." Narcissa moved forward to kiss the top of his head but he stepped away. Lucius watched Narcissa look taken aback and stepped in. "We may not be your real parents but we still took you under our roof and raised you. You are important to the both of us, Draco, can't you understand what you are doing to us isn't fair?"

"Fair? You want to talk about fair?" Draco shook his head, the frustration and anger rippled through his body, this was the reason he hadn't replied to the letters, every time he tried, he would snap a quill, blot the parchment of simply yell in frustration. Draco scrunched up his face, gritting his teeth, he was sick of feeling this way. "You could have told me." His hand shook. "Do you know how it felt, finding out from a-a ghost, I had dreamt her, I knew her, she came to me and told me I was her son!"

"She made me promise!" Narcissa started to cry.

Lucius hated seeing her cry, he had to do something.

"Draco, you have two options, you can either forgive us for lying to you and move on, or you can hate us, but at the end of the day, you still have a home with us, if you want it or not." Draco blinked back the tears of frustration and flexed his fists, he felt the anger fade as he realised Narcissa was crying into her hanky. He did love her like a mother. She had read him stories, made him soup when he was sick, gave him treats, bought him gifts and spoiled him rotten. He reached out and touched her arm.

"I'm sorry!" He tried to smile, but all it did was make his nose run. Narcissa let out a squeal remanent of a three year old girl and wrapped her arms around him. Draco gagged a few times, she was holding on so tight he almost couldn't breathe. Narcissa kissed his blond head and cheeks and Draco squirmed. _Nobody better be watching!_

"We may not be your parents, Draco but we still love you as our own." Lucius said, pulling Narcissa off him and patting him on the back. "I'm glad we could work this out. Now, how is school going?"

Draco rolled his eyes, the hate which had controlled his body for so long, dropped to the ground and he smiled, words tumbling out of his mouth and he explained everything the spell didn't restrict.

Harry watched from the bathroom, a sad sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had always wanted to know what it felt like to have parents' _love you._ Seeing it first hand, like this, he understood for the first time, how Draco had been feeling. Harry looked down the corridor and saw Snape hovering by the door of his classroom, Harry doubted if he saw Harry, but there was a strange look in Snape's eyes – envy.

0o0o

"He knows Master!" Quirrell whispered as he left Dumbledore's office.

_Weak...need more .blood. _Voldemort hissed softly.

"If he knows, we will fail!"

_It is too late to back out now, Quirrell! _Voldemort hissed vehemently.

"I worry for you master, the plan is ready. All will be revealed tomorrow night, on Halloween."

_Yes, it will be and Hogwarts will be mine._

"What about Snape?" Quirrell murmured.

_Kill the traitor. I do not need him, I have you._

"It will be my pleasure master." Quirrell's eyes lit up greedily.

**A/N: Please review! Can you tell my favourite character is Draco? I have a soft spot for Severus though. Ooh Halloween party will be next chapter! Hmm what will happen next? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if it were Percy would have died instead of Fred. :p**

**A/N: Had this idea come to me after Halloween. I thought I'd add a bit of humour to this chapter for a change. Enjoy.**

**Thirteen**

Harry had no say in his costume. If he had his way he would have gone as a James Bond. Easy: suit, fake-gun, possible dark sunglasses? But no! Hermione had taken over. Of course she was doing the works, though Harry had to give it to her; nobody would have her costume – she was going as Snow White.

Yes you heard right.

And somehow she had dressed Harry as Doc, the –

"Why is Harry dressed as a gnome?" Seamus asked, wearing a way cooler costume – a zombie, with fake blood dribbling down his chin. "Cool isn't it? I spelled it to loop like that the entire night." Seamus collapsed in an empty chair in the common room, while the rest of the Gryffindors chatted excitedly.

"He's not a gnome, he's a dwarf." Dean grinned. A fellow Muggle-born like Hermione, he knew the Muggle world and its fairy tales. Harry adjusted his glasses and stared down at his dumb dwarf slippers which curled up on his toes. "And you're Snow White." Dean looked impressed.

"Snow who?" Seamus said, looking unimpressed. Ron was busy putting the last finishing touches on his Vampire costume. Harry looked at him darkly. Ron had already purchased his costume and had somehow escaped Hermione's night of hell, so Harry referred to it.

Lavender and Parvati were eyeing the boys interestedly, in their matching seer long-flowing dresses and heavy bangles.

"Ok, are we ready?" Hermione asked, fixing up her billowing skirt and re-applying lip gloss.

"No, and I don't think I ever will be." Harry murmured. Hermione made a face, slipped her wand safely in her dress pocket and pulled Harry after her. "Nice costume Harry!" Fred and George yelled after him. Fred was a Knight and George was the horse. George kept emitting loud neighs every few seconds. Harry followed Hermione with Ron and the others following eagerly.

0o0o

Draco had never seen the Great Hall so exuberant. Everyone was boisterous, yelling, laughing, screaming; Draco glanced over at Harry in his strange costume that looked like a sort of goblin which had run into a rainbow and hovered over Hermione's equally colourful dress, dark slick wig and shiny lip-gloss. She looked pretty. His eyes then stared at the magical ceiling where the moon illuminated the candlelit hall and eerie glowing Pumpkin's hovered above them ominously. Narcissa had left him with a few lollies, to keep his spirits high – he was lucky he had them, and happy he had forgiven them. He could move on, like Lucius had said, it had been too long since he had acted like himself.

Crabbe and Goyle, who were dressed like Executioners, were pigging out on the feast, including everything from lollies, party pies, and sticky toffee apples to carrot sticks, cranberry juice (which looked like blood), and liquorice fingers.

Even the teachers were dressed up. Well ,all except Snape; who was dressed as himself – some would say this was sufficient, his self would scare any student. Draco stared at him for a while, thinking, before returning to his lollies.

"Draco? What do you think of my costume?" Pansy said suddenly by Draco's shoulder. Draco looked up to see her black bangs hiding her severe blue eyes. She wore matching blue lipstick which glittered and a long flowing gown.

"Uh..." He had no idea who she was dressed as. He grimaced and nodded, faking a pleased look.

"Don't you think I look like her? She's my favourite singer." Still Draco had no idea. He smiled, hoping she would get the hint and leave. "Do you want to dance or something?" This startled Draco. _Did she see anyone dancing?_

There was an awkward silence where Draco tried to think of reasons as to why he couldn't dance with her. 1. He hated dancing. 2. There was no way in hell, he'd dance with her. 3. He'd rather wrestle an acromantula than touch any part of her body.

"I'll dance with you, Pansy." Neville Longbottom was looking rather pink in the face as he offered her his hand. Draco stared at him in shock. _Longbottom danced? _Draco snorted, looking incredulously between Pansy and Neville. _She wouldn't, would she?_

"Well?" Pansy said, staring Draco down. When he didn't say anything she said. "You know? I don't get you sometimes!" She sounded mad.

"Yeah well who asked you!" Draco yelled after her, as she took Neville's hand timidly causing a wave of murmurings ripple through the nosy students. Draco returned to his plate and took a sip of butterbeer, watching Neville and Pansy twirl on the same spot, the only couple on the floor. Then as though they were magnets, more couples started to follow and soon, most people were dancing.

Draco watched jealously, tapping his foot on the ground, wanting to steal Pansy away, but no! He didn't like her! He had told himself, the last thing he ever wanted was to touch her, let alone dance?

Neville twirled Pansy out and then pulled her to him.

_She was laughing?_

Draco was on his feet in seconds. As he was about to shove Neville out of the way Harry was suddenly in his way. Draco glared at him.

"Don't do it."

"What?" Draco said still watching Pansy and Longbottom with distaste and jealousy.

Harry sighed, he wasn't moving. "I know what you're about to do and I'm telling you, don't do it."

Draco slowly moved his head to stare into Harry's fierce green eyes.

"Do what, Potter?" Draco spat. His old self slowly coming back, and it felt good.

"Well one, don't be an arse, I know somewhere in there you're better than that, and two, if you make a scene you're going to regret it." Harry took a step closer. Most students hadn't even noticed the confrontation between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, as the music pounded; teachers and students alike danced obliviously.

"You know I can feel everything you feel. Get a grip Malfoy." Harry said, wondering why he even bothered. Draco narrowed his grey eyes darkly.

"Get out of my way."

Hermione was suddenly by Harry's side. Ron was still at the table, various foods in his hands and mouth.

"Draco, _sit down now_!" Draco wasn't sure why Hermione had any effect on him, maybe because her forceful tone reminded him of his mother? It was a tone you did not want to mess with. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Draco was about to do as she said when Professor Quirrell came tearing down the Great Hall. The music stopped and Snape stood quickly, Dumbledore did the same.

"Dragons! There are dragons attacking the castle!" With that statement he collapsed in a heap and a second later it was chaos. Students were running. Teachers were screaming out instructions. Bowls were crashing to the floor. The candles flickered and suddenly they all hear it; a roar that echoed through the castle and a spurt of flames.

Draco and Harry exchanged looks of incredibility. Hermione seemed to be the only one with a calm head. Ron appeared, swallowing his last mouthful and looking pale; Dean and Seamus were suddenly behind them; Lavender and Parvati were crying historically; Neville and Pansy were hovering behind looking scared.

"We have to follow McGonagall." Hermione was saying but Harry wasn't listening. Draco was scared, worried and feeling sick all in one. Harry did the only thing he could think of to make the feeling go away. He punched Malfoy and watched with small satisfaction as the sickness disappeared and the pain overtook him.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco said, blood dribbling out of his mouth, looking thunderous.

"No time!" Hermione hissed, picking up Harry who had double over, his eyes watering – at least he didn't feel like he was going to be sick! It was a good compromise...sort of... "Ron, pick up Malfoy, oh no! Now we've lost Professor McGonagall! Ok, this way, follow me!"

"Wouldn't we be safe in our common rooms?" Neville said eyeing Pansy who was holding his robes tightly, looking terrified.

"I doubt the dragons could get inside the castle – we should be safe inside. Besides, this is Hogwarts! There are many enchantments up to protect it." Hermione said, bringing the small group of terrified First Years down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Harry murmured; his ribs were slowly coming back to normal. Draco wiped the blood from his nose and glared at him, as if wondering of ways to make him pay. Ron pulled him along, liking the sense of power he had over him.

"To find a safe place!" Hermione called over her shoulder.

There was a rumble as loud as thunder and a stench which shortly followed of fish guts and garbage.

"What the heck is that?" Dean said, stopping, screwing up his nose. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Trolls! Quick - in there!"

Seamus paused. "But that's a girl's Lavatory?" He hesitated. Lavender and Parvati had stopped crying and Dean made a face, "Would you rather stay here and fight a troll who would rather eat you and ask questions later?" Seamus filed in after them all, and Hermione cast a spell to lock the door tightly. Lavender was clutching Parvati, one arm around her shoulders and looking expectantly at Hermione, who seemed to be their leader, at least, she was the only one who seemed to have a plan.

"Now, what?" Ron asked, shrugging.

"We try not to cause a scene, keep quiet all of you! Dumbledore and the teachers will have everything under control soon enough." Hermione's hand was digging into Harry's arm painfully.

"Ow! Hermione!" Draco groaned, clutching his arm in pain. Hermione realised what she was doing and let go instantly.

"What just happened?" Seamus asked suspiciously. "Hermione was holding Harry's arm – so how did you feel that?" Draco swallowed; he shouldn't have said anything in front of them. But the pain was worse than Harry punching him in the face.

Hermione changed the subject. "Everyone shush!" She put her fingers to her lips as the First years heard two big heavy feet stomp passed them. Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Draco's eyes widened as the door to the Lavatory rattled, but thanks to Hermione's spell, did not open. Pansy's fingers were cramping up on Neville's robes, she looked so scared, Neville wished there was something else he could offer her. He decided a hug would keep both their minds in place.

Draco shot a look of shock in Harry's direction as Harry's eyes saw Neville comforting Pansy. Harry's eyes narrowed as Draco stood. Hermione noticed. She was on her feet in seconds, as was Harry. Draco rolled his eyes. Ron, Dean and Seamus looked on confused.

They waited, their breaths caught in their throats as the minutes rolled by.

"It looks like it's gone." Parvati murmured, as the rattling disappeared. Hermione sighed softly.

BAM. The door shook. Pansy squealed.

Draco and Harry groaned in sync as Hermione forgot they were linked and clenched her fingers around Harry's wrist.

"Into the cubicles, now!" She hissed. Dean and Seamus hurried Parvati and Lavender into the cubicles. "Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, stay together and wands out!" Dean nodded, his face flushed pale. Seamus agreed, holding Lavender tightly as she wailed, 'we're all going to be eaten!' "Ron! You, Neville and Pansy in there! QUICK!" There was another thud against the door. Hermione watched as Ron pushed through the cubicle and locked it.

BAM. You could hear the wood splintering. Draco and Harry glanced at Hermione.

They knew what to do. Harry and Draco went through at the same time, Harry grazed his elbow and Draco bashed his arm on the door, bruising instantly, they both let out a groan, feeling each other's pain... Hermione pushed in next.

"Feet up!"

"How the hell do we do that?"

"Don't ask, do it!"

"Get your feet on the toilet seat!"

This was a particularly difficult task as they were all in costume. Seamus was still emitting bursts of blood which Parvati found rather disturbing. All three groups compromised.

"Do whatever you want, just stop talking!" Hermione hissed. They grew quiet as the Troll shoved its shoulder one more time against the door and it burst open. The stench followed it inside. There was an unusual ghastly growl and then a voice...

"See I told you master, there was nobody in here?" Draco's eyes widened. Harry nodded his head slightly. They both knew that voice.

_The bathrooms are never locked, Qurriell. Get him to check._

"And if there are children hiding?"

_Kill them_

Harry's heart skipped a beat. The troll ran its slimy fingers over the basins and Hermione had a thought, she closed her eyes and murmured something under her breath, flicking her wand gently.

Harry wondered what she had just done. It didn't take long to figure out though.

Quirrell spoke, Harry knew he was talking to the Troll – it was in a tongue he had never imagined existed. It sounded like Glik Glak Glork. The troll responded by grunting and suddenly bashing the heck out of the sinks so they turned to dust.

"Prepare to Die." Quirrell chuckled. The troll came so close to their cubicle that Draco almost wet himself. The door to Ron and Neville's cubicle rattled and Lavender and Parvati's eyes widened.

Suddenly the Troll lost interest. Its tone changed and Quirrell started spluttering.

_What is this?_

'No stupid, what are you? Put me down! ARGHHH!" It sounded like the Troll had picked Quirrell up and was taking him away; it was crooning and kissing his face with loud bursts.

Draco and Harry turned to Hermione amazed. "What did you do?"

"Simple illusion charm..." Hermione sounded impressed.

"You mean?"

"I made it look like Quirrell was a female Troll."

Harry smiled gratefully. He was still shaking nervously. "How do we know they won't come back?"

"Trolls do their love making on hours at end." Hermione said as if it was no big deal.

Harry snorted. It was the weirdest most, best thing he'd ever heard. He hugged her. "You're a genius." Draco stared at Hermione and Harry curiously; he could feel something building in his chest from Harry – something he had never felt before.

"You can all come out now." Hermione called, dusting off her costume. "Keep your wands out, just in case though."

The odd bunch of first years, huddled together, amazed they had survived something so dangerous and all because of Hermione Granger.

0o0o

Dumbledore and Snape surveyed the attack on the castle. Quirrell was right, there were two fully fledged female dragons – one a Hungarian Horntail that was very pissed off and the other a Chinese Fireball which was spraying mushroom shaped flames at every part of the castle's windows, bursting them into a thousand pieces.

"How did he get them?" Snape whispered in awe.

"This is Voldemort we are speaking of." Dumbledore pressed kindly, "It does not matter now, we must get rid of them. Now it is much a curse to kill a Dragon as it is to kill a unicorn. We must be clever."

"What if something happens to?" Dumbledore chuckled at the urgency in Snape's voice.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, yet. Now I want you to do this." Dumbledore murmured his plan to Snape and Snape looked on incredulously. "Will you do that for me?" Snape nodded slowly.

With a flick of his wand, Snape uttered the spell Dumbledore had conveyed and he watched as Dumbledore's started popping up all over the Hogwarts' grounds. Professor McGonagall appeared and stared in amazement as she witnessed the ten Dumbledore's not being able to tell which the real one was. "What is going on here?"

"Trust me Minerva, Dumbledore knows what he is doing." Snape sighed. The real Dumbledore raised his wand, offering the Fireball fresh meat – it's favourite; a whole pig and laying it in the grass by his feet. Snape and McGonagall noticed the other nine Dumbledore's mimicking him.

"This is slightly disturbing." Minerva whispered to Snape, unable to do anything more but watch anxiously.

The Chinese Fireball looked around confused at the offerings placed in front of him. Its mouth watered as it bent it's head to sniff the pigs. The Hungarian Horntail saw what was happening and lumbered down to take a bite out of the nearest pig. The Dumbledore's hooted in glee, confusing it. By this time, the real Dumbledore waved his wand and the two massive Dragon's shrank in size. They were the size of houses; of giraffes; of dogs and finally minute dragons the size of oranges.

Snape watched as the Imitation Dumbledore's started popping out of existence. The real Dumbledore bent down picked up a bit of Pig flesh and fed each the Fireball and Horntail it, before waving his wand and the two creatures disappeared. With another wave, the castle was restored; the grass returned to its usual perfectness and Snape and McGonagall's faces were the only things out of place.

"What fun, we should do this more often."

"What about Quirrell?" Snape asked in shock.

"I saw him and his wifey-troll head off to the forest about half an hour ago; they seemed in a bit of a hurry." Snape didn't know if Dumbledore was making a poor joke of if he was being serious. He wasn't able to ask though. "Well, that's it for Halloween this year – do you think the children enjoyed it? And it's not even midnight! Chop chop!" Dumbledore turned on his heels and led the way back to the Great Hall.

Snape and McGonagall exchanged looks of amazement and followed.

0o0o

"Welcome back, students. Apologies for scaring you all –"

There was an outbreak of mutterings, mostly from the students.

"_You mean it was all Dumbledore?"_

"_We weren't ever in danger?"_

"_It was all a trick?"_

"Happy Halloween!" Dumbledore sat down content and Snape took this opportunity to ask a question.

"Was that wise?"

"My dear Snape," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "Can you imagine if I had told the truth about Voldemort possessing Quirrell? Hogwarts would be shut down. Parents would cause an uproar – didn't I say to you once long ago – that Hogwarts was the safest place to hide -"Dumbledore looked at him omniously. "Now, go have a drink and let me sit here admiring the party." Dumbledore brushed his long beard absent-mindly and looked around at the students, who were only now forgetting about the horrible hour and returning to the party.

_Yes, yes it was better this way._

As for Quirrell and the troll, the Forbidden Forest was named so, for many reasons...and Dumbledore was not particularly worried about them ever returning.

"Why did he lie?" Dean asked first.

"He doesn't want us to think we're in danger obviously." Neville answered.

"Bit late for that." Seamus and Ron muttered, darkly.

"They would close Hogwarts." Hermione murmured.

"We can't tell anyone what happened." Harry said urgently. "If Dumbledore wants this kept quiet then we have to, too."

"More secrets, great." Draco said rolling his eyes. Hermione shot him a warning look.

"Everyone agreed?" Harry said, putting his hand out.

Hands flew out and built a tower on his, finally Draco plonked his on top and Hermione added, "We promise." They all murmured the same.

"Well, we better not stand around looking miserable all somebody's going to ask questions." Hermione whispered, "Act naturally."

Draco smirked, "In that case!" He swung a punch, hitting Harry square in the jaw. Both doubled over, gasping. Harry, holding his bleeding lip and Draco, on his knees. "Damn curse."

Hermione sighed, trying to hold it together. "While you never learn, does _anyone_ want to ask me to dance?" Ron, Seamus and Dean looked awkward. Neville was already dancing with Pansy and Parvati and Lavender had gone to get some cranberry Punch.

Draco and Harry raised their hands in sync, to which Hermione made a face.

"I'll dance with you Hermione." Fred said grinning.

"So long, as you don't mind me horsing around?" George said behind him. Hermione blushed slightly as she took Fred's hand, and he twirled her though the crowd.

"Since when do you dance?" Harry said, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Anything to get away from you!" Draco gasped.

"What exactly is going on here?" Draco and Harry groaned, looking up to see Snape glaring back.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A/N: Hey y'all, thanks for the lovely reviews – it's the best feeling ever to hear your thoughts –it keeps me going! So after last chapter thought I might do something a little adventurous! Hope you like it.**

**Fourteen**

Snape pulled both Harry and Ron up by the back of their robes until they were standing in front of him. "Fighting? Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Draco smirked. "And ten from Slytherin!" Draco frowned.

"Why does he get less than me?" Harry said angrily. Talk about favouritism. It was totally unfair. "Just because he's your son..." Snape's eyes grew fierce and he pushed Draco and Harry out from plain sight and outside. "Ow!" Harry said as Snape let go.

"You two are meant to be acting normally."

Draco shrugged. "We are!" Harry nodded.

"Fighting is not acting normally. Did you not understand the significance of keeping what we know secret! If someone is to discover what really happened between us then we will all be doomed."

"We almost were doomed – when were you and Dumbledore going to tell us what really happened tonight? Why did he lie? This wasn't a Halloween stunt, Quirrell tried to kill us and he wanted you too." Draco said shaking off Snape's hand from his robes. Snape stared at them, when Harry didn't interrupt he pushed them deeper into the shadows. The music from the Great Hall was faded.

"Quirrell is gone." Snape murmured.

"But he'll come back won't he..?" Harry said, his stomach sinking. Draco rolled his eyes. "The spell won't last."

"No, it would have worn off my now." Snape gripped his wand tightly. "As much as I wished this moment would never come, I have to warn you. Quirrell was not acting along. He was being possessed by Voldemort." Draco narrowed his eyes. Snape was a Nut! It was the first thought which pounded his head. Draco looked like he was going to laugh. Harry elbowed him in the side. "You're telling the truth aren't you?"

"Why would I lie? Dumbledore does not seem to be worried of his return. I just thought I should tell you. Now, ensure you tell me, if you notice anything unusual." Harry nodded slowly. Draco looked hesitant. "Do I have your word?"

"Yes." Harry and Draco grunted in response.

0o0o

Voldemort slithered through the forest, the snake's mind was easy to control, much easier than that of a human. Quirrell was a disappointment. Voldemort had discarded him as soon as the spiders bore down on the troll. Their screams still echoed in his ears, much the same as those wizards and witches which stood in his way. He would not enter the grounds yet. Hogwarts was not safe, Dumbledore would know it was him, nothing fooled him. He had to be smarter, than the old fool. _He would be back for Severus Snape. _But now, he had to regain his strength.

0o0o

"We shouldn't be poking around in here!" Harry said to Draco who stood in Dumbledore's office, touching the artefacts and ignoring Harry's advice.

"You were the one who wanted to do this! Well, I'm not going to give up the chance to see what Dumbledore's hiding from us."

Harry pushed his glasses back on his nose. "Dumbledore said he'd only be a minute, we're supposed to tell him what you saw. Snape said Voldemort could talk to snakes and if he possessed Quirrell then obviously that means that he also can possess animals. Doesn't it worry you that I can talk to snakes too! Snape said only dark wizards talk to snakes!" Harry huffed.

Draco wasn't listening; instead he was looking at a mirror at the far side of the room. "Lily?"

Harry stood behind him. "She won't be there. Dumbledore destroyed the mirror remember?"

Draco shook his head. "And Dumbledore could have restored it and hidden it in here."

Harry reached out and touched the cold surface. Both wizards felt a similar sensation in their guts.

They didn't need to say it, what they felt was real, and each felt the same; eager, excited and hopeful. Draco's fingers felt along the varnished wooden surface, his heart dropped, it was different.

_Eru Tuf For Orrim_

"What do you think that says?" Harry said reading the inscription beside him with a frown.

Draco shook his head. Lily never answered. Draco understood it was a different mirror now.

It wasn't a surprise to Harry that he missed her. He had told him in the hospital. Harry felt the feeling of loss and rested his hand on Draco's shoulder. "We'll get through this, you know."

Draco ran a hand through his blond hair. "I just miss her."

"How do you think I feel?" Harry murmured.

"Well at the moment..." Draco smiled. Harry rolled his eyes. He felt sympathy, forgiveness, hope...

"Wonder what it does?" The golden frame glowed impressively as Draco ran his fingers over a pretty jewel on the front of the mirror. Harry gasped suddenly as the whole room filled with light and Draco and Harry disappeared in it. "I told you it was a bad idea to touch anything!" Harry said suddenly. He felt his hand glued to Draco's shoulder.

"Oh shut up, Harry!" Draco did not need this! He was worried enough as the two brothers hurtled through the cloud until their feet landed and the light disappeared.

They were still standing in Dumbledore's office, or so they thought at first. It seemed strange.

"Where are we?" Harry asked. A chill ran up his spine. Harry turned to face Draco and his mouth dropped. Draco had grown about a foot in the air. His shoulders were broader and he looked about sixteen. Draco was making the same face back at him. "What just happened?" He said, turning back to stare at his transformation in the mirror.

Harry did the same. He was just a bit shorter than Draco, with scruffy black hair the same as ever, but his arms were longer and his face was covered in light stubble.

"What, how come you get stubble?" Draco demanded, staring at his naked chin.

"That's all you can think of? Um, how about, the fact that we just aged six years!"

"It must've been the mirror..." Draco said. "Maybe we can get back through it?" Draco reached out immediately but only felt the hard, cool surface. Harry sighed; it was like being stuck in a nightmare. "Of course it was the mirror!"

"Oh shut up!" There were footsteps and Harry grabbed Draco's arm. It was adamant they were not seen, not yet, he just had a strange feeling overcome him. Harry pulled him under Dumbledore's desk, explaining his theory. Draco was not happy about it. As they sat cramped beneath the desk, Harry peeked through a hole and saw the man's feet enter. Draco's head was bent in an annoying position.

"I know those shoes!" Harry hissed, elbowing Draco in the face.

Draco's eyes widened suddenly as he breathed. "Snape..."

"Yes, but we can't show ourselves, something's wrong." Harry hissed.

"Alecto! I am still headmaster; we are not going to torture students under my care." Harry and Draco exchanged confused glances.

"Soft, that's what you are! He who must not be named would let me!"

"Well Voldemort, isn't here, he is trying to find Potter and Malfoy. Now get out of my office, I have work to do."

"That your final word?"

"It is, and if I hear you have ignored my instructions..."

"You'll go to Voldemort?" Alecto Carrow mocked, laughing.

"No, I will kill you and then I'll go to Voldemort with your head on a stick." Alecto grunted and left the room.

Draco and Harry exchanged looks. _Where the hell were they? And why was Snape Headmaster? And who was this teacher Alecto, and why did he want to torture students? Something was definitely wrong._

"My knees are killing me! I'm getting up."

"NO!" Harry made to grab his robes but he had already pulled away.

"It's Snape for crying out loud, he's my biological father? He can't hurt me." Draco stood. Snape turned to face them, his face turned pale in shock. He dropped his books and papers and whipped his wand out to face them.

Harry did the same, though he only knew one spell - _Wingardium Leviosa!_ Fat lot of good it would be against Snape. "You were saying?" Harry murmured to Draco.

"How did you get in here? Who are you? Speak now, or I will kill you!" Snape spat. Harry noticed Snape's hair was grey in areas, his eyes were dull and tired and he was a little fat around the stomach.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks _Dad_, don't even know you're own son? Oh and this is my brother Harry. How can you _not_ remember us, we only saw you yesterday...at the Halloween Party?"

"Draco, I don't think this is our Snape from yesterday." Things were suddenly making sense. They were in a strange, alternate universe that made Harry nervous. And it was the mirror that transported them there, and morphed them into seventeen year olds. "What year is this?" Harry said softly. Snape looked at them oddly.

"1998. I am headmaster, Dumbledore is dead and Death Eaters have infiltrated the Ministry and Hogwarts. You are both on the run. Voldemort is hunting you as we speak." Snape stared at them suspiciously.

"We're not from 1998, we're from 1991. And we're only eleven." Harry answered quickly.

"Well, we were eleven, but we've aged...a bit." Draco added, waving his hand over his newly created body.

Snape shook his head, "How did you get here?" He looked them both up and down, in amazement.

"Must have been the Mirror..?" Draco turned to Harry who agreed.

"Not for long. I can't have you here. I can't have you known. It's not safe." Snape waved his wand. Harry heard the door click. Snape was muttering to himself. "Yes, I think, it is best, if you wear these rings." Snape conjured the rings out of thin air. Harry watched in awe, while Draco seemed almost bored. "They will make you invisible, to all. If you take them off, you will be seen again."

"Shouldn't you tell us how to get back into our own time?" Harry questioned him.

"The mirror does not allow you to pass through until you have learnt your purpose." Snape grunted.

Draco and Harry looked on in shock. "How the hell are we to know our purpose?"

Snape looked between the two, he was remembering them. How they used to be, before the war started; before everything changed. Impatiently, he shoved the rings closer to them. "I must protect you." It was what Dumbledore had wanted, what he had promised so long ago.

Snape flicked his cape over his shoulder as he listened to the running footsteps approaching him.

Harry reached out to take the ring nearest to him, but Draco snatched it, giving him a smirk.

"Guess I'll have the other one then." Harry said darkly. Draco was already slipping the ring eagerly onto his finger. Snape glared at Harry who did the same, and when he looked up, Draco had disappeared, and so had he.

"You may be invisible but not soundproof. Make sure you are not heard and find your purpose."

"You sound like a prophet, how do we do that?" Draco said impatiently, as Snape was about to open the door.

"It's in your blood. Think. Now be sure to stay together, you are stronger together, than alone."

Draco stared at future Snape as though his brains had been addled. He much preferred angry, sadistic Snape from their time than this version. Before Draco could say anything else to Harry, the door flew open and Alecto was back followed by Fenrir Greyback; a burly man, covered in facial hair and scars and Macnair, who carried an axe over his shoulder and a twisted smile. "Severus! I see you are not budging from your decision re: torturing naughty students. I have come up with a solution."

"And what is that Fenrir?"

"Well, since torture is out of the question how about I just kill them?" Fenrir growled.

"That would be the same as torture. We do not need to do this to the students, those that are left are already afraid of you. We are still here to teach. It is still a school. Those who misbehave will be punished. Just leave that to me." Snape looked across at them sternly and as they discussed the terms of punishment, Draco pulled Harry after him. He'd heard enough.

Snape watched them walk past, due to the benefits of being a Hogwarts headmaster. He kept his hands behind his back, holding them tightly, as they shook. He prayed to Merlin they would survive the next part. Lily would be proud of both her sons for coming this far. He just hoped he was able to protect them.

0o0o

**Sorry guys, kind of short chapter, hope you are still following ok? Please R&R. Bit of drama in next chapter hopefully. Not sure how long to make this, but thanks to all who have already reviewed, love to read them. Hope the story is still captivating. Stay tuned! ~crAZychicke~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey folks, so thanks to those who have reviewed. It makes me so happy to see your thoughts. P.s the ring idea was due to the sexy Salvatore brothers from The Vampire diaries, couldn't resist!) **

**Disclaimer: Credits to JK Rowling. WARNING: Drama. Torture. Character deaths. Rated M.**

**Fifteen**

1991

_Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore entered his office, with tired eyes. He expected Harry and Draco to be there waiting but his office was empty, apart from Fawkes who was hopping up and down on his perch as if trying to tell him something. Dumbledore went up to him and followed his outstretch wing in answer to his cocked brow. Fawkes was pointing at the back of his office where he stored several ancient artefacts; some he liked and some he kept a watchful eye upon. One in particular which Fawkes seemed to be interested in was a Mirror; oval in shape, with a gold frame, engraved with the words _Eru Tuf For Orrim. _Dumbledore knew those words well, they had come from his wand, when he was sixteen. It was something he and his friend at the time Gellert Grindleward had created and kept secret – a mirror which could transport you into the future!

They would be the only two, who knew it existed, who could see the future! They had invested a lot into the mirror, as much magic as they could. Dumbledore had never actually used the mirror, he had got caught up in his own life, but Gellert who was greedy at times and always wanted to take over the world decided he would try. Dumbledore shouldn't have let him. For when Gellert passed through the mirror he did not come back for at least a month and when he did he had changed.

Dumbledore and Gellert grew their separate ways; Gellert wanted power but Dumbledore's goals had changed, all he wanted was peace. As Dumbledore remembered his childhood years; a tear streamed down his winkled face. Fawkes let out a low whistle and the door to his office creaked open. Snape had arrived.

"What's happened, where are they? Did they tell you already? What's going on?" Snape ran a nervous hand through his greasy black hair and looked on with wide worried eyes. Dumbledore was squatting by now in front of the mirror.

"Come see for yourself Severus." Snape furrowed his brows and squatted with difficulty beside Dumbledore. He was amazed how Dumbledore even managed to squat for a wizard his age! Dumbledore bead was thrown over his shoulder and his twinkling eyes surveyed Snape for a moment. Snape wondered if Dumbledore was able to read his mind. He ignored the look and watched with confusion as Dumbledore raised his wand, mumbled something he wasn't able to decipher and soon the surface of the mirror shimmered and changed colour and Snape's jaw dropped, because as he watched, a picture was becoming clearer. It showed Harry and Draco, but they were not themselves, they were taller! Older! And it also showed someone else, it showed Snape as Headmaster! "What is this Albus! Is this some sort of trick?" Snape's voice trembled.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No Severus, this is what is to happen in the future, I believe Harry and Draco have teleported to 1998 the year you are Headmaster." Snape's eyes widened, _Dumbledore was having him on. He had to be!_ Snape's throat was dry. _Why would he be Headmaster, unless something was to happen to Dumbledore?_

Dumbledore patted Snape's shoulder comfortingly. "Take a seat Severus, I'll explain." Dumbledore let Snape collapse cross legged, and took a deep breath. He told Snape everything, how he and Gellert created the mirror, how Gellert had ventured into the mirror and returned the darkest wizard of all time; how Dumbledore had to be the one who defeated him; how he had wanted to destroy the mirror but he too was a little greedy and kept it for the sake that he may discover what the future held for him; how he had finally given into temptation, learnt that he indeed would die for it would be his time; how Snape would take over as Headmaster and Harry was to be the one who would kill Voldemort with his brother's help.

"This cannot be...this is too much." Snape said, his hands shaking.

"Draco and Harry are seeing the future for the first time. They will have you; you will need to protect them. But they must find their way on their own. Their blood is strong. Lily died to protect them."

"What do they have to do?"

"They have to kill Voldemort. Eventually." Dumbledore whispered. "But they will see what dangers lay ahead. They will be tested beyond reason and we will see if they have it in them."

"Have what?" Snape was turning pale. "They're only eleven!"

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Their blood is powerful, Severus."

Snape stared at Dumbledore incredulously. "You don't mean that they will need to sacrifice themselves to kill Voldemort?" Dumbledore merely smiled. Snape stood up, he would not stand for it, after everything he's done to protect them both. He whipped his robes behind him and as he reached the door, said: "They wanted to share the information that Voldemort left the castle possessing a snake, that he was not done with us and I'm sure he'll be back."

"There's no need to throw a tantrum Severus. Come back, your son needs you." Snape hesitated; he closed the door in a huff and sat back down. "I'm sure Voldemort will be back sometime. But now we need to help Harry and Draco."

"Why don't we just follow them into the future?" Snape wondered, curiously.

"Because you are already there to help and if you saw yourself you would probably think it was dark magic of some kind and kill yourself." Snape's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to ask if Harry or Draco died in that time what would happen to them? "They would be teleported back. Gellert and I wanted to cover that, we did not want to cease to exist."

Snape's heart relaxed a little. "How do we help them?"

"Rings of invisibility." Dumbledore smiled and tapped the mirror. Snape watched as two silver rings with intricate carvings appeared on the Headmaster's desk through the mirror. "You will know what to do."

"Why did you choose me?" Snape asked, his heart sinking. He did not deserve this. "Minerva would have been a better choice."

Dumbledore shook his head. "To protect you. You will understand when the time comes. I needed a trusted friend to take over my legacy. Now look – future you has discovered the brothers!"

Snape turned his eyes to the mirror- it was the strangest experience to be watching himself through a mirror. He tried not to think of what the future held. All he wanted was for Draco to be safe, and for Harry, or Lily would never forgive him, even in her death.

0o0o

_1998 _

_Harry & Draco in the Hall, Hogwarts_

"What the heck is our purpose?" Draco was saying as they stood in the middle of the deserted hallway. Harry looked down at the magic ring in awe. It was strange seeing the world as an invisible person. He was still the same, but it was like he was wrapped in a water bubble. Everything seemed to be shimmery, sort of like looking out a window when it was raining. Harry could see Draco standing nearby. He supposed the rings allowed for them to see each other; it would be harder if they couldn't.

Classes must still be on, Harry thought. It felt strange to say there were any classes to be had. The halls were deserted, eerie and dark. There was a strange howling sound coming from above them. Then a blood-curdling scream and Harry felt his whole body shake as he recognised the voice which followed. "Get off her! _Hermione_!"

"Ron!" Harry's stomach clenched. Draco felt a rush of sickness coming from Harry - Hermione sounded like she was being tortured. Harry was already running toward her screams as Draco called out to him to stop, they had to have a plan first. "I can't stop, something might have happened to them!" Harry rounded a corner desperately. Draco held him off, his hand clasped tightly around Harry's wrist. "Don't do anything stupid!" Harry stared at Ron; he was taller, by a lot. His ginger hair was scruffy and his face covered in scars. His eyes were tired as though he hadn't slept in days. Beside him, pinned to the stone wall was Neville Longbottom. Neville was taller, broader in the shoulders and wore a fierce expression even Draco was surprised to witness.

"That's enough!" Harry saw the two Death Eaters which had been Snape's office were holding onto both Neville and Ron, but it wasn't an easy task as both were strong and resistant. Hermione was in front of them, against the opposite wall, with Fenrir Greyback holding her up by the neck so her feet dangled inches above the ground. Drool was dripping from Fenrir's mouth, which hovered close to Hermione's clenched jaw.

"What are we going do?" Harry said frozen to the spot. "Draco, what are we going to do?"

"Would you just get a grip! You're making me feel sick." Draco shook Harry so that he was facing him, his eyes wide and face pale. "Snape's headmaster, Dumbledore's dead. Death eater's are taking over." Draco chanted.

"Hermione's being tortured!" Harry hissed.

"We need a plan!" Draco hissed back.

"Just one bite...it's all I crave!" Fenrir snarled, his furry hands lifted Hermione chin further back against the wall, exposing her flesh. Hermione whimpered. A sound which made Draco look up, he didn't ever want to hear that sound again. She may be Muggle-born, but so was Lily and even though Hermione could be annoying at time and a know-it-all, she was as Harry boasted one of the cleverest witches in their year.

Draco watched, still joined to Harry, as Ron interrupted loudly.

"It's not after hours!" Ron said, thrashing desperately. They had been making their way back to the common room.

"Yes, but you three have special treatment. You are Potter's friends. Therefore Snape said we could do whatever we wanted with you."

"You're lying." Hermione gasped. "Snape would never..." Fenrir growled; a low guttural growl which gave Draco and Harry shudders. Fenrir's lips brushed against her neck, his teeth grazed her skin and Ron let out an agonising yell as Macnair twisted his arms behind his back, threatening to break him. Neville shook off Alecto in one agile movement, grabbed both wands, ducked and yelled "Stupfy!" Alecto dropped to the ground in a heap. Fenrir snarled, seeing Neville toss a wand to Ron's outreached hand. Ron shot a curse at Fenrir but it bounced. Neville's fist collided with Macnair's nose, then ropes surged over Macnair like fire, holding him captive.

"One more curse and I will rip her throat." Fenrir snarled. His hand still wrapped around Hermione's neck. "Let her go." Neville breathed, lowering his wand in defeat.

"You cannot negotiate with me, Longbottom." Fenrir leered. "Your parents tried to too, but it was more fun torturing them." Neville's eyes blazed.

"We're not negotiating." Ron sent another curse at Fenrir which hit the wall beside them and burst into flames. Hermione whimpered again. Draco wasn't sure how much more he could take. Harry was a bundle of nerves.

Fenrir let out a loud howl and sank his teeth into Hermione's neck. Hermione screamed, her blood cascading down her robes, her knees buckled.

"NOOO!"

Ron and Neville looked up in shock as the disembodied voice echoed the hall. Hermione had slumped forward against Fenrir who reared up, blood dripping from his fangs. His eyes were yellow and wild. "She tastes delicious! Now who's next?" He took a step forward but suddenly he stopped, he was sure he saw something running toward him. If he had listened closer he would have heard a soft plunk; a ring falling to the ground, unnoticed.

0o0o

"HARRY?" Neville and Ron gaped as Harry stood in front of them, arms wide, protecting his friends. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ron shouted, watching in horror as Fenrir started.

"Stupid thing to do Potter, to come back...I can smell your blood!" Macnair was writhing on the floor. "Don't touch him! Voldemort wants to kill him, himself!" Macnair screamed.

"I just want a bite, Voldemort can finish him." Fenrir stomped toward them as Harry's eyes widened. He was huge, hairy and smelt like a wet dog.

While they were arguing, Harry saw Draco, lift Hermione up, he presumed he slipped Harry's ring on her finger because Hermione suddenly vanished. Neville noticed, as he was closer, he flicked his wand silently and the pool of blood which had been dripping from her body, leaving a trail, disappeared. Harry hoped he had managed to heal her wounds too because Draco and Harry still only knew a few first year spells and none which were as powerful as healing a fellow student.

"FINE, I'll keep him intact. Still, didn't you like what I did to your mudblood friend?" Fenrir turned to face Hermione and then his eyes narrowed darkly. "WHO ELSE IS HERE? MALFOY? The BLOOD TRAITOR?"

"No just me." Harry said, giving Ron and Neville time to run. Harry wasn't sure what to do next. Two death eaters, so they were called lay behind him and a blood-lover, wolf stood ahead. Harry closed his eyes thinking hard. _He was going to die? No, if he died, would that be then end? What was he going to do!_

"FENRIR! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON?" Professor McGonagall raised her wand and sent a stinging curse his way, which hit him right on the backside. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? NOT MY STUDENTS, GET OUT."

"You can't banish me, Voldemort will kill you. I'd kill you."

"VOLDEMORT'S ASS! WELL HERE I AM!" Harry's mouth dropped as Professor McGonagall dressed in her tartan nightgown and furry slippers raised her arms, she gave Harry a coarse look which made Harry run.

"That just cost you your life." Fenrir growled, rubbing his stinging backside.

"My student's are worth a million more than my own."

Harry left Professor McGonagall battling Fenrir and he tried to see Draco, but since he wasn't wearing his ring he couldn't see anything. "Draco!" Harry yelled. "Draco, where are you?"

Harry saw a girl running toward him. She had fiery red hair which reminded him of Ron. She was tall and fierce and the first thing she did was hit him hard in the face, so that his glasses snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK, YOU'RE MEANT TO BE LOOKING FOR HORCRUXES! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO LET YOU GO?" Harry trembled at her as she yelled. He had never seen her before in his life, but then he was only eleven and this was the future.

When Harry realised she was waiting for him to speak, thinking it was a rhetorical question, he opened his mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say in response. Harry didn't think it was a good time to ask who she was. Thankfully, Ron arrived.

"Ginny, he's obviously back for a reason. Let's get him inside the Room of Requirement before we interrogate him ok?" Ron glared at Harry. Harry watched in amazement as Ron screwed up his face in concentration, walked three times passed a plain stone wall and suddenly a door materialised.

Ginny, Ron and an awed Harry entered. Harry gaped. The room was enormous. It was covered with school colours, chairs, lounges and bean bags. He was surprised to see Pansy and Neville in a tight embrace. Several other familiar faces, not only from Gryffindor but from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, stared back.

Harry saw Hermione resting on a lounge as Draco, his ring held in his hand, so that he could be seen looked up and greeted Harry. "She's in bad shape. Dean reckons we got her out just in time, he's healing her. What happened after Ieft?" Harry filled him in. Draco's eyes widened as he heard McGonagall had come to the rescue. "What happened to your glasses Harry?" A pretty girl with blond wavy hair and an airy voice asked curiously.

"What happened to your faces?" Seamus Finnegan said. Harry hardly recognised him. All of them looked were much older than their years. Harry saw that Draco also had a red handprint glowing on his pale face.

"What's happened to her?" Lavender pushed through the assembled students to see Ron holding Hermione's hand. She saw Draco Malfoy staring back at her in amazement. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Neville said, pulling himself away from Pansy. "You're meant to be searching for Horcruxes?"

"We're taking a break." Harry said quickly.

"Check them." Neville ordered. Dean waved his wand and a blue flash appeared. There was a gasp and Draco and Harry exchanged looks.

"Who the hell are you?" Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, demanded.

"We are Harry and Draco, really, just not the ones from your time. We're from 1991, and we were sent from our time through the mirror, it was all Dumbledore's fault." Draco said suddenly, getting elbowed by Harry.

Neville and Dean took a step closer. "Is what you say true? Or are you Death Eaters?"

"You can ask Snape if you don't believe us." Harry said loudly. The girl called Luna, waved her wand and Harry and Draco both felt a cooling sensation smother their cheeks, so that the stinging handprint disappeared. Harry's glasses fixed themselves.

"Ginny, you didn't have to hit him." Hermione breathed. Everyone gathered around her looking worried. Lavender was still staring at Draco strangely. Draco shifted uncomfortably and returned to Hermione's side with Harry, who kept getting angry glares from the girl named Ginny.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked, kissing Hermione's head gently. Harry and Draco exchanged looks. Lavender was standing close to Draco that he could feel her short breaths by his ear. "I need to talk to you." Draco shot a scared look at Harry who was having his own problems. Lavender dragged Draco out of the crowd and into a corner as Harry tried to explain to the rest of the room how they had time travelled and what their purpose was. It seemed that they all knew that Draco and Harry were brothers and of Dumbledore's spell. "We need your help to get back to our own time." Harry began. "But Snape seems to think we have to find our purpose before this can happen."

"What's your purpose?" Seamus asked curiously.

"If anyone has any idea ..."

"You don't know?" Terry asked in awe.

"I know." Everyone looked at Hermione; she was trying to reach out for Harry's hand. Ron looked on, with furrowed brows, as though he mistrusted him. "It's ok Ron." Hermione said, gently. Harry let Hermione take his hand and he knelt beside her. Her throat was patched up. "Thank you for saving me."

"It was Draco." Harry mumbled, feeling a sense of gratefulness from Draco. "I just helped."

Hermione smiled, "Still the same old Harry." As she spoke she winced and kept pausing to regain her strength. "I researched the spell thoroughly. It's called a Unity spell. Dumbledore made it to link you and Draco together even more than you are; to protect you both from danger and one other thing; to defeat Voldemort."

"How?" Harry asked looking horrified.

"The prophecy-" Harry was looking like his head was going to explode. So much had changed in seven years.

"The what?" Harry asked, things had definitely gotten weirder.

"You are connected to Voldemort. He tried to kill you that night when you were one, because he thought he was meeting his match. The Prophecy read "_Neither can live while the other survives_." So Dumbledore thought he'd give you a rising chance by finding out about Voldemort's history and he discovered the Horcruxes..." It was like Hermione was speaking in a different language. _It couldn't be true!_ "Voldemort split his soul so he could become immortal. Before Dumbledore's death last year, he destroyed a ring which was a Horcrux. You destroyed Tom Riddle's Diary (Voldemort's real name) in second year and defeated a Basilisk." At this point Harry did think she was making things up! "You and Draco endeavoured to discover the rest in order to destroy Voldemort. The last line of the spell reads 'til death do us part'" There was a stunned silence as she stopped speaking to gather her breath. Harry looked up to see everybody staring at him in awe. "Til Death do us part' Harry!"

"I don't understand."

"You never did understand anything unless I explained it in more detail." Hermione smiled to herself.

"The spell will break when you die. You must defeat Voldemort, but you are not alone. You have Draco and the blood which runs in your veins contains a combination of the most powerful wizards ever; Lily Evans, James Potter and Severus Snape."

"Fenrir will have called Him." Neville said murmured.

"You mean we're going to let Voldemort kill us?" Harry said looking terrified.

"No, you're going to _let him think_ he killed you."

"But if we return to 1991 with the spell broken?" Harry began.

"Not yet Harry, when the time comes...First you will be transported to the past where none of this has happened. You can make your own future, Harry. You know how to defeat Voldemort, how to stop this from happening. You can stop Voldemort from becoming powerful, or you can start looking for the Horcruxes or you can fight. But it is you who can change your future. This may not be it. And remember Harry – it's just you and Draco. We are not as important, remember that."

Harry looked aghast as her eyes bored into him. _How could she say they weren't important?_

"We will help you get back to Snape's office and through the mirror." Her breath slowed.

Ron returned to Hermione's side. "Good luck mate. I'm totally not going to believe you when you tell past me." He smiled and shook Harry's hand.

Harry looked up to see Draco pressed against the wall with Lavender kissing him. "Lavender let him breathe!" Ginny called out as Lavender sighed and broke away. Harry pulled Draco by the hand and saw Ginny glaring at him.

"Don't screw up." Ginny whispered, her eyes were still fierce but she had softness in her voice. Harry flinched as she kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Good luck! We'll be right behind you." Neville said, standing tall, his eyes looked so worn as though he had fought many battles.

"Til Death do us part, Harry." Hermione whispered, and her eyelids fluttered, before her heart stopped.

0o0o

"How is this even possible?" Harry thought as they left the room of requirement. "We have to die to defeat Voldemort and why on earth were you kissing Lavender?" Harry asked as Draco grinned sheepishly.

"Unfinished business apparently." Draco said wiping the lipstick off his mouth. "You got slapped, kissed and hugged by that Ginny girl, who was she anyway?"

"I think she was Ron's sister." Harry said, as they both walked as far away from the Room of Requirement as they could and put their rings on.

"Better you than me." Draco said, with a grin. "So what, we just say to Voldemort here we are, come kill us?" Draco said turning to Harry for confirmation. Harry nodded. "Who knew this was what our future held."

There was a growl nearby and Harry and Draco jumped. Fenrir's fist hit the stone wall impatiently. Then there was a hissing noise and a tall figure, with red eyes and ghastly white face appeared. "I hear Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have come back...to die." Voldemort hissed. "Where are they?"

Macnair fell to his knees. Alecto did the same. Harry saw that there were another five Death Eaters surrounding him. "Hiding? I'm sure they will join us shortly." Voldemort twirled his wand lazily and Harry and Draco saw something writhing in the air above him.

"It's Snape!" Harry hissed aghast.

"Master..._please_?"

"Crucio." It was the most horrible thing Harry and Draco had ever seen and heard. Snape's pounded their ears. Harry felt Draco's stomach jolt and just as it had started, it stopped.

"I trusted you, Severus. I trusted you to bring me information. You were my spy. And then I knew it was over, when you asked me to save her, a mudblood. It was against everything I had ever taught you. Hadn't I said, she was worth _nothing?_ That love was _nothing_ against power! I knew when I killed her, that you chose your destiny. You chose my enemy - you changed sides and divulged my secrets to that muggle-loving fool! You made your death sentence known, and then I wasn't sure, I wasn't sure because you killed Dumbledore, you stepped in when Draco couldn't and then I realised, that one would not go to so much effort to protect a student. You would only do that for your flesh and blood. Then I realised the signs. I realised that Draco was your son and Dumbledore had planned the entire thing and you were still defying me! Crucio!" Snape's screams filled the hallway again and Voldemort laughed. "He passed down his secrets to you. I could not touch you in Dumbledore's office because of the enchantments. You had the power to control the school still even though I had won and you were guiding Potter and Malfoy as Dumbledore would have wanted."

Snape hung gasping for breath in the air as the Death Eaters watched.

"Well, they have three seconds before I decide to kill you and anyone else who defies me."

Draco stared in disbelief as Lucius Malfoy threw back his cloak. He waved his wand and Snape dropped to the ground. "Run Snape! I'll hold him off!" The Death Eaters scrambled as they realised what was happening. Draco and Harry grabbed Snape's arms and pulled him toward the Headmaster's office as Voldemort screamed. Lucius fought off the remaining Death Eater's curses and then there was a blinding green light and Draco heard a body fall on the ground.

"GET THEM!" Voldemort screamed. Harry and Draco ran as fast as they could, down the hall, and stopped at the staircase. Snape murmured the password, his ribcages bruised and cuts bleeding.

"You came back for me?"

"We found our purpose!" Harry said as they raced up the steps and Snape locked the door. He was very weak. "What's going to happen to you all when we leave?"

Snape grabbed Draco's hand and Draco eyed him sadly. "To get through the mirror, tap the jewel at the top with your wand once. Go now, before it's too late. I am so proud of you." Draco hugged Snape tightly, he was sure Lucius had just been killed. They could hear curses rebounding off the walls, running feet and screams. Harry was sure he heard Ron and Neville shouting orders and Voldemort's bloodthirsty laugh ringing in their ears. Harry felt Draco's admiration for Snape. He smiled sadly, as he pulled Draco after him. "I'm proud of you both." Snape added as he urged them forward. "No go." There was a bang and the door rattled.

Draco and Harry ran to the mirror, Harry tapped his wand just as the door opened and Fenrir Greyback launched himself at them. Harry clasped Draco's hand and there was a flash of green light.

Snape shot a killing curse at Fenrir which burst the mirror into a thousand pieces. He hoped the boys had made it home safely. He couldn't have Fenrir following them. He had done his part. Voldemort stepped over a wounded Macnair who had caught a rogue stunning curse and leered. "So you defy me again, Severus? Perhaps you'd like to join your friend Lucius in death?"

"I am not afraid of death."

"Then so be it." Voldemort sent the killing curse at Snape and his body fell to the floor in a flash of green light. Voldemort stared at the burst mirror and waved his wand. Nothing happened. It was just a broken mirror now.

0o0o

**Chapter 16 is on its way! I've been writing four hours straight, need some lunch! Please R&R. **

**Hope it wasn't too depressing? **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Happy New YEAR! Noticed a few spelling errors in the last chapter I'll fix later. I'm leaning toward Dramione for this story, what do you all think? Also, just reminding you this is ****NOT ****cannon. There will be certain characters and events appearing out of chronicalogical order.**

**Disclaimer: belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. Please R&R.**

**S**_**ixteen**_

_1991_

_Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts_

Draco stumbled forward, his knees buckled beneath him onto the glass strewn floor. They were back to themselves. Harry was beside him, lying still... The ring; forgotten beside Harry's bloody knee. Draco pushed his sweaty hair off his eyes and shook Harry, anxiously.

"Are you alright Harry?" Draco's heart scrunched up in his chest as he sniffed back tears. _What if Harry was dead? What would he do? What would the Gryffindors think? Would he get expelled? How would he defeat Voldemort then? _He had liked having a little brother though he had never admitted it.

The office looked the same as their own time, but he wasn't sure. There was a soft call which made Draco jump and Fawkes, the Phoenix greeted them. Draco opened his wounded hand as Fawkes dropped one tear onto it. Draco watched in amazement as his wound healed. Fawkes did the same to Harry's cuts before he flew back to his perch looking important.

Draco watched helplessly, as Harry lay there. Draco didn't know any spells to make him wake up. He should have listened in class more. He pressed his ear against Harry's mouth to check he was breathing. He was; small shallow breaths!

Harry gasped; a long dry sharp intake of breath which made Draco jump in relief. "Harry!"

Harry's eyes fluttered open. Draco felt an unfamiliar burning sensation making his heart ache as his face broke out into a broad smile.

"Didn't think we'd ever make it, did you?" Harry managed to say before giving Draco a strange look. Harry felt Draco's reaction to him and he couldn't help but stare. Draco was being very un-Malfoy.

The door opened and a very worried and pale Snape came running into the room. Dumbledore followed, with Ron and Hermione closely at his heels. Ron's face was pale and Hermione looked like she had shed some tears.

"Thank MERLIN!" Snape ran toward them first. Harry felt a rush of excitement and love as Draco threw his arms around his father. There was no more denying it. They were blood related. Draco looked up, feeling a pang of envy from Harry, he gave him a smile and pulled him into the hug.

"We know what we have to do now." Draco said softly, as Snape let go of them both and Dumbledore eyed them with twinkling eyes. Ron and Hermione were next to hug Harry and Hermione even gave Draco a hug; resulting in him making a shocked and awkward facial expression.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked, looking up to Dumbledore for advice.

"I think it is best to hear what you saw in the Mirror." Dumbledore said slowly. Draco and Harry shifted their feet. Harry wanted to forget everything he'd seen there, including the answer to defeating Voldemort. Draco had been shaken up too. All he wanted was life to go back to normal.

"You know, we haven't eaten anything for like five hours?" Harry said, feeling a little dizzy.

"Well, start with these." Hermione said, pulling out some chocolate frogs from her dress pocket.

"Love you Hermione!" Harry said gratefully. Draco agreed, tucking into his chocolate frog eagerly. Hermione's cheeks flushed. Ron noticed something on the ground under his foot. It was a ring. Unbeknown to anyone else except for maybe Dumbledore, Ron slipped it inside his pocket.

"Take a seat." Dumbledore said waving his wand and several plush chairs appeared out of thin air.

Draco and Harry were grateful, their feet were rather sore. Hermione and Ron looked awkward as they disappeared among the cushions. Snape preferred to stand.

"Well, who would like to start?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled above his half moon glasses. Draco looked over at Harry with a shrug. "Harry?"

Harry had never found anything so hard to express. He coughed as he found his throat tightening and Dumbledore sighed.

"I think you two have learnt you're lesson?" Dumbledore waved his wand and Harry felt a liquid which tasted oddly like fisherman's friend's cough lollies pass down his throat. Draco swallowed and gave Harry a startled look. "I have lifted the spell so you now can talk freely about what has happened, however I will say it is ill-advised. Not everyone will be pleased to hear of your connection, boys. Now, if you would please continue."

Harry began, telling Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione and Ron exactly what happened after they entered the mirror. In Harry's retelling, Draco offered certain details; provoking shock, awe and amazement from their audience.

When they had both finished, Hermione's face was pale.

"But h-how did I know?" She finished, looking scared. Ron's mouth had dropped in awe. Dumbledore was twiddling his thumbs without showing the slightest bit of concern on his face. Snape looked just the same as usual, except for his eyes. Draco could see, just a small amount of liquid swelling in them.

"I suppose, Miss Granger, you had read it somewhere." Dumbledore said kindly. "It's lucky you did. Now Mr Malfoy, if you don't mind returning that ring to me?"

Draco pulled out his invisibility ring and it made a little clunk as it hit Dumbledore's desk. Harry had never believed the rumours that Dumbledore had x-ray vision, but now he wasn't so sure. Ron's hand instantly clutched the other ring, safe deep inside his pocket.

Dumbledore gave him a look and his face grew red.

"I think Mr Weasley, for the moment, it would be best if you returned that ring to me." Everyone turned confused to see Ron get up off the chair and drop the other ring into Dumbledore's hand.

"Thank you."

"They're yours?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I thought they would be handy. I will keep these safe, but for now, I believe it is time for you to return to the Great Hall for dinner. I'm sure you are very hungry indeed."

"Rather." Draco drawled, getting a dizzy feeling from Harry.

When they had left the room, Snape turned to Dumbledore.

"The mirror's destroyed."

"Yes, Severus. I believe it was you who cast the _reducto_ spell to save their lives.

"I don't remember."

"Of course." Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"But I would have died, then...after that?" Snape said slowly.

Dumbledore paused. "We will never know what happened."

"So I die-" Snape looked up shocked. Dumbledore put a hand on Snape's shoulder, reassuringly.

"The future is what you make it, Severus."

"But-"

"Come now, there won't be any pudding left."

"Just one more question."

"Just one?"

"If my choices alter the future – what will happen if I decide to take Draco and Harry home for Christmas? I've had enough of being alone."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "But you're not alone. I've always been there for you."

"I think this year... I'd like to spend it with my son." Snape said, his cheeks blushing.

"I can understand that." Dumbledore and Snape walked down the winding staircase and the corridor together. "As for Harry, it is up to him who he spends Christmas with. Draco is his family. And you are the closest thing to a Father."

"I wonder what he's going to say..."

0o0o

As Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall for dinner; the entire room looked up to see who was arriving so late.

"Why are they staring?" Harry whispered. He felt like he had forgotten to wear pants.

"Dumbledore!" Hermione said, urgently pulling Harry's arm toward the table.

Draco felt strange to be leaving them - he'd gotten rather used to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Acting normal was proving to be difficult.

Dumbledore and Snape entered the room. Dumbledore broke out into the usual announcements before the feast began. Draco was gladly able to tuck into most of the plates without interruption; his eyes flickered several times over to Hermione, Ron and Harry, but mostly Hermione.

Crabbe and Goyle tried to engage him with a rather boring conversation about Zombies but Draco who had been staring at the back of Hermione's bushy head, suddenly caught Pansy's roving eyes. She smiled, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth. She seemed to want to share something important with him. It was too late to run in the other direction, plus he still had a plate full of sausages to get through.

"Finally decide to join us then?" She asked across the table interrupting several conversations at once.

Draco looked up as the rest of the Slytherins eyed him.

'What's going on with you, you seem different?" Pansy said, curiously.

Draco stared at her angrily, trying to return his face to his 'normal' glare but it had been a while. There was collective agreement as if the same curious thought clicked in the rest of their minds. He found he almost wanted to see their reactions to hearing he'd been to the future! But he couldn't speak of it, not if he wanted to protect himself and Harry.

Thankfully, and he would say something to him someday, but not then, Neville Longbottom saved the day. He had just walked past and asked Pansy if she wanted to go to the library with him. Pansy ignored the looks on the Slytherin's faces and nodded, taking his hand as he helped her out of her seat and the two walked out together.

There was an odd silence after she left.

It didn't last long.

Draco started shovelling food into his mouth so he was incapable of answering any other probing questions but he need not have worried. The topic of conversation was not of Draco and where he'd been but about Neville and Pansy's friendship. Millicent Bullstrode and Daphne Greengrass started assessing the situation and asking questions like 'What did she see in him?' and 'There were so many other better looking boys at Hogwarts'. Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini were taking bets as to how long it would last. Crabbe and Goyle were still talking about Zombies oblivious to the recent developments. Draco actually couldn't wait to get back to the Slytherin Common Room – even if all he did there was sleep.

As the students thinned, gradually retiring or going to the library to study, Draco _felt_ Harry - _lonely._

Draco thought it strange Harry could feel such an emotion. He was _the boy who lived_ for crying out loud. Everybody knew his name, he was famous. He had friends. Good ones. Draco was envious. He didn't ponder it too long in case Harry felt what he was thinking.

They excused themselves from the table, making it look like they were returning to their common rooms. When they were both alone, Draco turned to Harry. "What's going on?"

"Christmas holidays soon. I was thinking about the Dursleys."

_The Dursleys_. Draco had never heard anyone speak of anyone with such gloominess.

"They're your family?"

Harry made an unfortunate noise through his nose. "My Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. They hate me."

"Because you're a wizard?" Draco's eyebrows knotted together angrily. Harry nodded.

"Mudbloods." Draco said, quite by accident, he'd been thinking it, but hadn't meant to say it. It felt filthy coming off his tongue. It never used to. He supposed, it was because he was changing. Harry gave him a startled look. "Muggles." Draco said quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Draco muttered. "Forget I said anything."

"No, I mean, they're not very nice, never have appreciated me. I used to live in cupboard under the stairs until I turned eleven."

Draco's turn to look horrified. _The Boy who Lived_ grew up in a closet?

He, Draco had grown up with everything. An only child, with two loving (adopted) parents who gave him everything he ever wanted, including, for some strange reason; two large peacocks.

Hermione and Ron came round the corner.

"Everything ok Harry?"

"Just discussing the holidays." Harry shrugged. "What are you two doing?"

Hermione suddenly cast a spell into the air sending a strange tingling down all their bodies.

"What was that?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione lowered her wand. "I was making sure no-one else was around."

Harry who for the last few minutes had been staring at Draco, staring at Hermione – felt a pang of _admiration _from his half-brother_._ Harry refrained from saying anything at all. He was worried about bigger things; even bigger than whom he was spending his Christmas with, such as, someday defeating Voldemort.

0o0o

The next few weeks went by quickly. Harry and Draco had missed quite a few classes while they were away, and had lots to catch up on. Thankfully, they had help. Draco who was never great at Transfiguration or Charms in the first place, was quite glad he had Harry who promised Hermione he'd teach her how to ride a broomstick in exchange for tutoring both of them on what they'd missed.

Dumbledore, though always a bit strange, seemed busier than normal and was rarely seen at breakfast or dinner. Hagrid, whom Harry felt rather guilty for not visiting more, was sitting at the teachers table. Snape was still Snape, except Harry and Draco knew there was a softer side to him now. They would never say anything in front of anyone but Draco could safely say that he was glad he was getting on with his birth-father.

Narcissa was writing often and bringing news of home. Christmas was only four weeks away and she hoped Draco would come home for the holidays, though she wasn't sure if he was spending time with his 'Father' and if he was then, she would wait til the end of the year. Harry had no letters from home. The Dursleys weren't bothering themselves thinking of him. Harry was looking forward to having Christmas at Hogwarts. It would be the best Christmas ever. Ron, who had a choice at either staying at school or going home to the Burrow and joining his seven siblings and mother and father was still debating. Hermione, was missing her parents, she was going home and had bought a few things to say Merry Christmas to her friends, Harry, Ron and Draco which she would give at the last feast before the holidays.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat over the crowd of noisy students and the halls grew silent immediately.

"As you are all aware, our last Defence of the Dark Arts teacher left in rather a hurry," Harry and Draco cracked a grin across from their house tables. "We have appointed a new teacher, to take us through the end of term. Please welcome Professor Lupin." Harry and Draco looked with hundreds of others at a kind-faced tall man who looked like he hadn't slept in days.

There was an outbreak of whisperings.

"What's with his face?"

"Doesn't look well, does he?"

"Looks like a beggar!"

"That's our new DADA teacher? This is a joke."

Professor Lupin smiled, his eyes fell on Harry's face and his smile flickered. Harry felt _sorry_ for the poor man. Draco felt it too.

0o0o

Severus had every chance to invite Draco to Spinner's End for Christmas, but each time he had a chance he talked himself out of it. Malfoy Manor would always beat his little home. One more Christmas wouldn't hurt, would it?

Dumbledore kept giving him ominous looks which was starting to get on his nerves.

But he just couldn't do it.

He deserved better.

0o0o

Draco was walking past the Gryffindor table with Crabbe and Goyle by his side when he gave Harry a look and said.

"I don't know why but somebody left _lilies _on my bed." Draco shook off his followers by making an excuse - he was quite good at that. Harry, Ron and Hermione were close behind.

When Draco had stopped, in a deserted stairwell, where there were no paintings, he lit his wand and waited for the others to join him. It didn't take long.

"What do you think about this new teacher? Doesn't look like much does he?" Draco began.

"It's not about looks Malfoy." Hermione said fiercely. Draco looked taken aback. Ron smiled satisfied. There was something going on with Hermione alright and it wasn't just him making her cranky.

"Are you ok Hermione? You're acting... kind of strange...?"

"Me! I-I'm fine, why?" Hermione said looking flustered.

"Because you keep biting out heads off..." Ron suggested.

"I do not!"

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Must just be the holidays." Hermione shrugged, looking awkward.

"Well if that's all it is." Harry said slowly.

"Yes, there's just too much to do before I leave and well I'm not sure if I should go, with you two still..you know..something could go wrong.." Hermione said glancing worriedly between Draco and Harry. "But I promised my parents I would come home..." She seemed to be really struggling to make a decision that Ron, Harry and Draco decided to assist with helpful suggestions.

"It's only two weeks, Hermione..." Harry began, with a shrug.

"Yeah, what could happen in two weeks..?" Ron agreed.

"You should go, we'll be fine." Draco added.

"Well if you think so. If anything does go wrong, just send me an owl and I'll come back right away."

"Nothing will go wrong." Harry was adamant.

"So, are you all staying at Hogwarts then?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No, the Burrow-" Ron started. Draco and Harry finished with two conflicting results.

"-stay at Hogwarts-" Draco interrupted.

"-Malfoy Manor-" Harry added.

Hermione looked suspicious.

Harry and Draco laughed.

There was a low hiss and Malfoy jumped a food in the air. Harry looked down at his feet and saw the caretaker's cat, Mrs Norris lurking near them. Its red eyes glowed unnaturally in the dark.

"We better go unless we want Filch to catch us." Ron said, recovering from the shock.

"We're not after curfew, get away cat!" Draco said angrily, he nudged her with his foot to which she replied by spitting and ejecting her sharp calls into his leg. "Merlin's pants! Get it OFF!"

Harry reached down to pull it off but the pain Draco was suffering just hit Harry, it felt like his leg was on fire!

"Hurry, before Filch hears!" Ron said, trying to pull the cat off.

Hermione acted swiftly, using _Wingardium Leviosa_, to move Mrs Norris from Draco's leg. Mrs Norris screeched with indignation but by the time she had been put back onto the ground the trio and Draco had run for it. Draco wished he had Fawkes to heal his leg. Harry was mumbling something about how much he hated the curse they were under. Draco immediately thought of the prophecy and felt sick.

"Whatever you thought of, stop it, now!" Harry said angrily as a sudden surge of illness swept through him. Draco shut his mind and stared at Hermione, who shot a glance between the brothers.

They stopped running when they had reached another deserted corridor.

"Well, we should get back, we have loads of homework to do." Hermione said, giving Draco a worried look. "Did you want me to do something to that leg?" Draco nodded. "I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee I'll fix anything, you might be better off to visit Madam Pomfrey." Draco lifted up his trouser leg and Hermione bit her lip, her wand hovered over his wound and she screwed her eyes together tightly, murmuring an incantation neither brother could decipher.

Draco felt a tingling sensation and he looked down to see the scratches were still there but the bleeding had stopped. "Thanks." Draco muttered.

"Before you leave for wherever you decide on going for Christmas, we should meet up, I have some gifts I want to give you." Hermione's face went pink as Draco stared at her, with a dumb expression. Nobody except his family gave him gifts.

0o0o

**What are we thinking? Review please.**

**Hope you like.**

**By the way, who's seen A Very Potter Musical and a Very Potter Sequel by Starkid Potter? OMG it is awesome! I have several songs stuck in my head at the moment. If you don't know what I'm talking about you really should check them out on Youtube.**

**There will be a chapter 17 as I'm half-way though writing it.**

**But puh-lease review, it makes me happy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: JK is freaking awesome. Hp rules, of course I am only borrowing the characters, they are not mine.**

**A/N: OMG peeps, there's enough for another chapter! Who's excited? Or is it only me? :D**

**P.S. for the purpose of this story, certain events have been changed. Please remember BB is ****not**** canon. If you want canon – read the books.**

**Seventeen**

The rest of the term did fly past quickly. Their first class with Professor Lupin was on the last day. The students entered the dungeon for their first real Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with their new teacher. Harry and Ron settled at the front beside Seamus and Dean, and watched the rest of the students assemble. Draco sat down at the back with Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy was sitting with Neville, their hands entwined beneath the table. Harry saw Hermione open all her books and line up her pencils on the desk looking eager. Lavender looked dreamily at the board. To keep up appearances; Draco threw a ball of scrunched up paper at Harry's head.

"Is everyone here?" Professor Lupin entered the dungeon, his hair greyer than Harry remembered it. There was a murmur of interest from some students and others, like Draco, didn't respond. Harry was reading the note Draco had thrown at him. _Wonder what Dumbledore's doing for Christmas? _It read. Harry pictured Dumbledore in his winter woollies and slurping a pumpkin juice whilst unwrapping presents. He was distracted though when Professor Lupin flicked his wand at the board and writing appeared. "Now, I don't know much about your last teacher, but since it is your first year – I thought I should explain the meaning behind this class. I haven't as much experience with the theory but I have been through a lot of the physical side of things. I have fought Dementors, Grindylows, Ghouls, Demons, Trolls etc and though it is important to learn the theory - what I am going to teach you is the physical side first. So please put away your books and form a line."

Lavender and Parvati were in a fit of silent giggles every time he had mentioned _physically _teaching. Hermione looked abashed; no doubt she had finished the entire book and looked eager to show it. Harry hadn't even started. Draco had read the first page, but hadn't bothered with the rest, he always managed to get away with that. Ron figured Hermione could teach him anything he needed to know.

"Today, I will be teaching you how to defend yourselves against Boggarts." Harry had no clue what a Boggart was. The only thing which sounded sort of the same was the famous actor Humphrey Bogart whom his Aunt Petunia raved on about when Uncle Vernon was out. Hermione seemed keen to learn and did not flinch at the description of your worst ever fear appearing. Harry wondered what his worst ever fear would be. He could think of a few:

_Finding out Hogwarts, being a Wizard and all his friends was a figment of his imagination and he would wake up to find himself back with the Dursleys._

_Voldemort, in whatever way or form, coming to claim his life._

_Dudley, becoming a wizard._

When Harry looked up, Professor Lupin and the rest of the year had already started. Harry hurried to join the end of the queue. Draco looked at him suspiciously. "What's your greatest fear?" Harry murmured to Draco.

"And here I was hoping nobody would find out." Draco half-smiled.

Hermione was a few people ahead of them, twisting her hands nervously. Ron on the other hand was second from the front, right behind Neville, who Harry had never seen so shaken. Harry watched as Professor Lupin waved his wand and the door to the wardrobe burst open, emitting a very angry Professor Snape. Parvati squealed.

Suddenly, before anyone could move, Professor Lupin threw himself in front. Snape was gone in a burst of mist. The students broke out into whispers, the Boggart looked like it had disappeared too. Ron wondered how Lupin was afraid of nothing. If anyone had noticed the silver moon which had erupted; it was only Hermione, for she never missed anything.

"Ridikulus!" Lupin flicked his wand at the air in front of him and a balloon burst, making everybody jump. There were several gasps and Harry was unable to convince himself that he could do the same when the time came. Draco watched with feigned interest. Neville looked relieved. "The spell I am going to teach you is thus, Ridikulus! Whatever your fear, the Boggart will mimic it. Your aim is to think of something funny, something which will make the Boggart less frightening. The best way to destroy a Boggart is laughter. Now Neville, let's try again."

Neville, who looked like he had been told to eat a handful of Gillyweed, nodded. "It's ok, I'll help you." Lupin pressed gently. Neville stepped forward and took a deep breath.

The class waited. The wardrobe opened. Snape stumbled out of the wardrobe, saw Neville and bore down on them all - Neville's wand arm was shaking so bad, those nearest to him took a step back. Hermione grabbed Dean's arm suddenly. Seamus smirked. Professor Lupin whispered something into Neville's ear. Neville looked aghast.

"He's _dead_." Draco murmured as Neville repeated the spell but no sound escaped his lips.

"Ridikulus, Neville!" Hermione encouraged suddenly. Then, before Snape could strangle Neville, he said it and there was a bang! Suddenly, Snape was wearing a dress, a hat with a dead bird on it and a handbag. It took a moment before the class erupted with laughter.

"It's Neville's grandmother!" Ron chortled.

"Well done Neville! Next!" Neville looked pleased with himself as he went to the back of the line. Now it was Ron's turn. The Boggart changed into many things Harry had never thought it could, from giant spiders, a failed Charms essay, clowns, jack in the boxes but Draco's was the most surprising.

"Bellatrix Black." Hermione murmured from behind Harry, when a witch with dark curls and twisted facial features burst into the room brandishing her wand. Her sharpish voice screamed names of disgust at Draco, who stared at her with his mouth open. His Aunt had always frightened him ever since he was small. She was eccentric, power-hungry and passionate about the dark-arts. She was imprisoned in Azkaban, for the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom; Neville's parents. Draco had heard truth from her own lips. Knowing that secret, that she had willingly tortured other wizards, it made Draco wonder if he could ever do the same. He never wanted to be anything like her.

"Ridikulus!" Boggart Bellatrix burst into a ball of fluff. There was a collective gasp and Parvati pointed at the floor with an 'awwwww'. The black kitten was chasing after a ball of wool before it disappeared in a puff. Harry's turn next. Professor Lupin darted in front before Harry could see the Boggart's form and it burst into a thousand pieces. "That is enough for today. Homework is to read chapter two and three. Have a nice Christmas." Professor Lupin gave Harry a look before returning to his office.

"What was that about?" Ron wanted to know as he and Harry collected their bags. Harry shrugged. _Why had Lupin stopped him? Was it because there was a chance the Boggart could have turned into Voldemort or something worse?_

"Best part was Malfoy's Boggart turning into that cute kitten." Parvati giggled. Hermione glanced at Draco; he was avoiding hers and Harry's eyes, swiftly disappearing out the door without a word.

0o0o

Professor Lupin was relieved his class had been such a hit. Though, he had ended it quite hurriedly. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, seemed so normal for one who had been through hell. Harry was the spitting image of Lupin's school friend, James Potter, except for his eyes which were those of his Mother, Lily. He wasn't sure what form the Boggart would have taken, but the risk was too great to accept. Lupin ran a hand threw his hair...any minute now...There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Professor Snape entered. His familiar sneer was prominent on his features. "Remus." He growled.

"Severus." Professor Lupin sighed.

"Dumbledore sent me. Your potion." Lupin sighed and wondered how tempted Snape was to tamper with his potion. It had been a while since they were students together but their feelings towards each other seemed mutual, even after all those years.

"Thank you." Lupin picked up the potion and downed it with several gulps. It was disgusting, Wolfsbane potion, but necessary; it was the only potion which helped him transform.

"There is a rumour going around that you made a ridicule of me today." Snape said darkly. If Lupin wasn't used to it, he would have been blown out of his chair. Lupin dived out of the way just in time as a curse blew the leg of his chair off with a bang.

"You know Severus? You should be nicer to me." Lupin raised his wand to deflect any curses.

"If it were I, as Headmaster, I would not let you teach. You are dangerous."

Lupin sighed. "We're too old for this."

"_Werewolves_ do not belong at Hogwarts."

"I thought you might have grown out of that belief." Lupin said, watching Snape carefully.

"I am only doing this," He waved his hand at the goblet. "Because Dumbledore made me."

"Really, no other reason?" Lupin said darkly.

"What other reason would there be?" Snape spat.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because of the promise you made Lily?" Snape grew quiet. Lupin watched him lower his wand and he did the same.

"Lily's _dead_."

"You still promised."

Snape stared at Lupin's tired eyes as he remembered that day.

_Snape had always known something was up. Lupin's pattern was always the same: sick on every full moon; tired all the time; sneaking around Hogwarts with arrogant James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew by his side. It took him a few months to confront them but when he did he was going to get them back for everything they'd ever done to him. It was going to be great. _

_When he did confront them, he felt so good. Sirius told him exactly how to get into the Shrieking Shack and Snape would have done it, he would have done it because it would have made him brave, he wanted to show Lily, he was still there for her even though she had forgotten him and everything they had been. He was finally going to expose James Potter for what he really was!_

_He had never wanted to Obliviate her memory, but she had wanted to protect them, protect all of them. When Snape pressed the knot of the Whomping Willow, its branches stopped moving and he knew he was getting closer to his dream. He thought he could get her back. But it didn't._

_Severus was in the passage and he could hear the werewolf howling and then James Potter was there! He wouldn't let him pass. He stopped him before he could get into the Shack and Lupin's howls echoed into the night. James forced him back outside and suddenly he was the hero. Dumbledore said he'd saved his life. It felt like he'd only stolen it. Lily Evans was still with James Potter. _

_A very shaken Remus had tried to apologise the next day when he heard he could have killed Severus, but Severus was beyond an apology, he wanted everybody to know the truth. It was Lily who made him promise to keep the secret between them._

"I shouldn't have ever promised."

"I know she loved you." Lupin said quietly.

"You don't know anything." Severus growled, pushing open the door and slamming it behind him.

"I knew more than James ever did." Lupin murmured, finishing the rest of his potion.

0o0o

It was after lunch when Hermione pulled out some wrapped presents and put them on the table.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Lavender gushed, sitting down beside her. Hermione and Lavender were not friends. They were too different. Hermione made a face and pulled Harry's present towards her as Lavender started a conversation with Parvati. As Hermione waited for her friends, her eyes hovered over at the Slytherin table. Draco was speaking to Goyle and didn't see her. Draco's boggart had turned into his Aunt Bellatrix Black. Who knew it would be his own family who would scare him. Hermione wondered why. She also wondered how she was going to give him his present without anyone seeing. He was Harry's brother, she couldn't get Harry one and not Draco, they had grown closer over the year. She had never thought at the beginning of the year that she would befriend Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Ron sat down at the table. "What's this?" Harry asked as Hermione encouraged him to unwrap it. She held Draco's present in her lap beneath the table, worrying if he would like it.

"Better not be a jumper..." Ron groaned, picking up his own square parcel and reading the tag.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for putting up with me and being my friend." Hermione said, tearing her eyes away from Draco. Ron turned pink and mumbled thanks. She had bought him a packet of chocolate frogs – his favourite. Harry on the other hand, was difficult to shop for. Though he probably wouldn't care what she bought him, she wanted to get something he would treasure – so a book, _Quidditch Through the Ages_, seemed worthy and apparently every boy's most wanted present even though she couldn't understand why one would want to play quidditch, the broom sore's would be hell. Harry was stoked, by her present and shared it with Ron; their noses were so close to the pages she knew they wouldn't resurface for a few hours at least. "Thanks Hermione!" Harry kept saying every 30 seconds. Hermione had noticed Draco leave the Slytherin table. It was now or never.

"I'll be back." She said hurriedly.

0o0o

Draco felt a hand on his arm just before he left the great hall. Hermione was standing there, looking a little flushed but pretty, in a little tartan skirt and black shirt beneath her robes. Her bushy hair was down; the way Draco liked it and her eyes shining eagerly.

"I got you something." She flushed and handed him a box this size of a shoebox. Draco half smiled, wondering what it was. Hopefully not shoes, because that would be weird. Crabbe and Goyle were staring at him dumbly and Harry and Ron were so immersed in a book, they didn't notice. Nobody else seemed interested in what they were doing.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Just open it." She smiled, rolling back on her heels excitedly. Draco lifted the lid of the box and stared at its contents. "I thought he could keep you company. I know you must get lonely, sometimes."

"Hermione, nobody's ever bought me anything like this before." He said slowly, picking up the little black puppy and giving it a loving smile.

"I hope it's not too much." Hermione took the empty box from Draco and waved her wand over it, making it disappear.

"I don't know what to say."

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't have anything for you." Draco said slowly, staring at her. She said she didn't need anything and as long as he loved his present that was good enough for her. "Does it have a name?"

"Not yet, I thought you'd want to do that."

"Are dog's even allowed at school?" Somebody shouted out loudly. It was Lavender. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Mind your own business Lavender!" Hermione yelled back.

"What is going on here?" Professor Snape was standing behind Draco with his arms behind his back.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing at Draco's puppy which gave an excited bark and wagged its tail.

"A dog." Hermione said matter-factly. By this time, Harry and Ron were now making their way over to the hall with a crowd of others to see what was happening.

"Pet's are not allowed in the Great Hall, Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor."

"It's Christmas!" Hermione yelled frustrated.

"It might be, but rules are rules."

Draco stared, trying to contain his excited pup as it licked his chin and barked.

"You can keep him in your bedroom and it better be toilet trained." Professor Snape drawled.

"Pansy has her pet kitten on her lap, why haven't you told her the rules then."

"Hermione, why are you still arguing with me? Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Draco didn't know what was going on with Hermione but seeing her arguing with Snape was adding to his admiration for her. He took Hermione by the hand and pulled her after him, holding the pup under his arm.

"Come to think of it, I do have a present for you."

Ron and Harry stared as Draco pulled Hermione out of the Great Hall and down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room.

"Draco, I appreciate you getting us out of there, but where are we going?"

Draco chuckled. "This is the best gift ever." Hermione stared at him. "Really, and I want to thank you, but it had to be a place where we couldn't get interrupted."

"Draco, what-" Draco leaned in and kissed her straight on the mouth. No other girl made him feel that way but her, not even Lavender. She gasped as his lips touched hers. Draco pulled away slowly and waited for her reaction, even if it was a slap in the face. He smiled hesitantly.

Hermione stared at him, her brown eyes wide in shock. The pup barked, and Draco patted him absently. Draco grinned when she didn't say anything more.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

When he and the puppy had left Hermione touched her lips and let out a sigh.

0o0o

Harry and Ron were about to enter the Gryffindor common room when Harry felt a sudden burst of happiness from Draco, it was such a sudden feeling he looked at Ron quite startled.

"What's wrong?"

"Draco's really happy."

Ron stared at Harry with raised eyebrows. "Good thing or bad?" He wondered.

Hermione caught up to them, her cheeks flushed and a broad smile over her features.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's Christmas." Hermione sang.

Harry had a funny feeling Hermione's happiness was linked to Draco's.

He followed his friends' into the common room and tried not to think anymore about it.

0o0o

Draco let the puppy bound around the common room and smiled to himself. It was the best Christmas present ever. Snape didn't confirm Lavender's theory that dog's weren't sufficient Hogwarts' pets. His sudden loathing towards Hermione was a surprise but Draco saw through it. He obviously didn't think Hermione was good enough for his son. The only problem was; Draco liked her, a lot. He'd kissed her and felt something there, he was sure she felt it too.

The puppy barked and licked his ankles.

"So, what am I going to call you?"

Draco sighed, walking up to his room, and watching the Pup jump up each stair excitedly.

"Abraxus?" Draco chortled to himself, thinking of naming his pup after his Grandfather would not work. Seeing Lucius' face if he did would be priceless though. The pup seemed to agree with him.

"Hugo?" Draco said, rubbing the pup's stomach with his foot. The pup whined.

"Toby?" The pup barked. "You like that? I was joking." The pup barked and licked his hand as he scratched his ears. "Ok, but we can't change it after this. You'll be stuck with it." The dog gave him a look.

"Ok, Toby it is." Draco sighed with half a smile.

**A/N: God, so sorry this took me so long! I hope you still like it. What was your favourite scene?**

**Chapter 18 is on its way. Please review. Any constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: JK owns this – HP. **

**A/N: Hey readers, thanks for your patience with this. Last chapter was really a filler chapter, I've had a think and I know where to go now, don't you hate it when you don't have any inspiration? Again, events will be out of chronological order but that's just how it is. What are everyone's views about the kiss between Draco & Hermione? Or Snape & Remus' relationship? Or Harry & Draco's friendship? This chapter will introduce some more characters from Prisoner of Azkaban. Can you guess who? Please R&R and enjoy.**

Eighteen

Christmas was gone in a blink of the eye. Harry ended up at the Burrow with Ron and his family and it was the best Christmas he'd ever had. Harry never realised how busy the Burrow would be with Ron's brothers and one sister all at home. Bill Weasley was different to how he pictured. He had a fanged earring and long hair which Mrs Weasley threatened to cut every day. Charlie Weasley* _[*Can I just say how awesome Charlie Weasley is and how disappointed I am he was never cast (and I'm not including the one second glance in PoA) Charlie is the awesomest Weasley ever! I can't believe he hasn't made any of the movies!] _was home for the holidays, shrugging off the scars and burns from his job as nothing important and telling them thrilling tales of his Dragon's back home. Percy Weasley, hardly came out of his room, studying hard for his OWL's – Ordinary Wizarding Level, he was the nerd of the family, although Harry used that word hesitantly. Fred and George, the troublesome twins were the entertainment as usual, always willing to play a game of quidditch, wizard chess or simply throwing the garden gnomes as far as they could. Then there was Ron, who tried his best to fit in, was much quieter, a little shyer, but well informed on the rules of Quidditch and a good friend. Ginny Weasley was a surprise. Harry had met her before, but not as a ten year old. She was the last born, the only girl, apart from her mother, Molly Weasley but though she was smaller than them all, she didn't let her brothers tease her. Harry thought she was quite pretty but kept it to himself. She had long red hair and curious green eyes. She seemed quite chatty when he wasn't around, but when he was she was very shy. She eventually opened up to him during his stay, and Harry embraced their life. It was exciting, adventurous and fun. Mr Weasley was nice but a little Muggle-obsessed, Harry found himself bombarded by questions about how rubber ducks, telephones and bath-plugs worked several times a day – Mr Weasley seemed fascinated by it. Mrs Weasley was just happy to have Harry for the two weeks, she clothed him, fed him and mothered him. Harry rather liked the attention, since he never had a chance with Lily, nor had the Dursley's treated him with any of that kind of attention.

Harry was waiting in the Weasley's lounge room in front of an empty fireplace, for Ron who was late.

Bill and Charlie were playing an intense game of wizard chess and Charlie would swear quietly under his breath every two seconds. Fred and George were helping themselves to warm bread rolls and Percy was standing beside Harry, impatiently, with a satchel filled neatly with paperwork. Harry was strongly reminded of Hermione. He was like the boy version of Hermione. He chuckled to himself. Ginny was waiting on the stairs watching them enviously, one more year and she'd join them. Harry couldn't help but remember the alternate world where he and Draco had been; where he and Ginny had been an item. Ginny blushed when she saw Harry looking at her and averted her eyes. Harry smiled to himself, just as Ron hurtled himself down the stairs, almost tripping over his sister and caught his breath.

"Finally." Percy rolled his eyes.

"You go first Percy." Mrs Weasley dropped some green powder into his hand and Harry watched amazed as Percy shouted "HOGWARTS!" and vanished amongst green flames.

"Our turn!" Fred and George yelled, kissing Mrs Weasley's cheeks before they two were gone. Ron and Harry were next. Harry hadn't felt so scared in his life. He was supposed to throw the dust and yell the word, but he kept thinking of the burns, the scolding burns he might get if he went through with it, but they were wizards, maybe they didn't scold... they were staring at him, waiting for him to do it, it wasn't hard, he just had to let go...

He stuttered and dropped the powder. The flames didn't hurt. Instead, they tickled his flesh. He swore he was spinning upside down and around and closed his eyes tightly, before his feet hit solid ground and he fell forward onto his knees. The room was dark, not well lit at all. His hands were touching a ragged rug and he heard groaning and clinking above him.

"Aye, I swear I saw it. A ugly, terrifying troll as tall as this 'ere pub."

"You must be daft, Roger. You're hallucinating, aren't 'cha?"

"No, I saw it with my own two eyes, I did!"

"Oi, what's that, 'ere?"

Harry's glasses had fallen off when he had stumbled, thankfully they were only nearby. The voices belonged to two old gentlemen, each with a whiskey in hand. They stared at Harry suspiciously and Harry flattened his fringe over his scar, just in case.

"Oi, Abe, since when are you letting kids into this pub? He doesn't look more than twelve!"

An old man with a hunched back, came out of the shadows and Harry took a step back. At first glance, he looked filthy. His facial hair was as long as Dumbledore's; he had cloudy grey eyes and a fierce frown. "I never let him in."He growled.

"He came in through the fireplace, he did." One of the men said, throwing his hand towards the opposite side of the room.

"Nobody has ever floo'd in 'ere. Not since my time, anyway." The other man said suddenly.

"What's your name boy?" Aberforth grunted.

"Harry." Harry whispered, wondering where he'd landed. It definitely wasn't any where in Hogwarts. He mustn't have been clear enough. Ron would kill him! Abeforth's eyes darted from his glasses to his forehead sharply. He nodded, took Harry's arm and pulled him away from the curious men.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to get to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is nearby, but it's dangerous at night these days."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"A dark wizard has broken out of Azkaban." Aberforth said darkly.

"Azkaban?" Harry thought it sounded like a type of tinned fish.

Abeforth's eyebrows knitted together, confused. "The wizard prison?"

Harry's thoughts settled on Voldemort and he wondered, if it were he, who used to be locked up there, or somebody else. "Who was it?"

"Sirius Black!" Aberforth growled.

"Black? Is he related to Bellatrix Black?" _Malfoy's Aunt?_ Harry saw Aberforth's eyes widen.

"Yes, he is her cousin. Since his escape last week, the prison guards; Dementors have been given permission to protect Hogwarts and Hogsmeade Village, the only catch, they are horrible creatures which feed off people's souls. They have orders only to capture Black, but that won't stop them from wanting to suck your soul, and anybody else's."

"They eat your soul." Harry gaped.

"Until, there is nothing left, but an empty shell." Aberforth eyed him sharply.

"So, how do I get back to school?"

Aberforth smiled, telling Harry to follow him. Harry left the eyes of the curious men in the bar and followed the old man to the back of the room. Above the mantelpiece was a picture of a pretty girl with a crown of daisy's on her head. Aberforth smiled kindly up at her, and Harry (though he should be used to it by now!) watched in awe as he began speaking to the painting.

"Can you open up Arianna?"

The girl in the painting smiled and opened a small door in the back of the painting. Harry was expecting the painting to unhinge itself like the Fat Lady's but instead Aberforth encouraged him to climb into the painting and follow the trail.

"Trust me, this is the best way."

"Ok."

0o0o

Draco Malfoy was at dinner feeding Toby scraps beneath the table. Narcissa was busy making his lunch despite Draco's protests. _He'd be fine._ He was returning to Hogwarts the next morning.Lucius was reading the Daily Prophet and kept bursting out random words of disgust every few minutes, which made absolutely no sense to Draco. 'He escaped! Dementors! Hogwarts!' were recurring words. Draco sighed. It was as if Lucius wanted him to ask what had happened. Toby was happy bounding beneath the table, catching Draco's half pulled off sock, which Draco wiggled up and down.

Lucius excused himself from the table, giving Draco a suspicious look as he disguised his face. Toby pulled his sock off and barked. Without saying anything more, Lucius entered the kitchen. Draco wondered why, he heard everything that was mentioned, anyway.

"Lucius, why are you brandishing that newspaper in front of my nose?" Narcissa sighed.

"Sirius Black! Read this!" Lucius spluttered.

"Sirius?" There was silence as Draco strained his ears to hear Narcissa gasp.

"But what does this mean?" Narcissa finally said.

"It means...he's trying to prove himself to the Dark Lord. Nobody truly knew his intentions until twelve years ago, when he killed Peter Pettigrew and a street full of Muggles."

"What's he after?" Narcissa gasped.

"Isn't it obvious? Harry Potter." Lucius seemed to have slammed his fist on the kitchen bench. Draco was listening now. He was aware of how he felt as he heard his half-brother's name and he wanted to protect him from Sirius Black, even if he was family.

0o0o

Hermione had returned to Hogwarts a day early. She had read all her new books and visiting the library twice already. She bumped into Ron when she was coming back to the common room. He seemed worried and out of breath. Fred and George were right behind him, giving him crap as usual.

"Hermione!" Fred grinned. He was still wearing his jumper, a bright red home-knitted thing with a yellow F on it. George had the same, except with an initial G.

"Welcome back!" George added.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ron seemed to have gathered his breath. "You haven't seen him?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "He was supposed to follow us here, but he well, he didn't come through..." Ron's face went red.

"So where is he?" Hermione demanded. "We don't know." George shrugged.

"Maybe one of the Dementors got him." Fred chuckled. Hermione glared at him. It was strange how one look from Hermione could stop even Fred from his jokes. "They didn't." Hermione jumped and wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders in a tight hug.

"Where have you been?" Ron demanded loudly.

"It's a long story." Harry murmured through Hermione's bushy hair.

0o0o

**A/N: Ok readers, how are we liking the new direction? I think it flows and I'm happy with it. I look forward to reading your comments. Chapter 19 will be up in a week or so. I think the inspiration is back, which is a good thing. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to J K Rowling. HP is not owned by me.**

**A/N: Hey readers, here is the next chapter as promised. Remember to be a responsible reader and review. Enjoy.**

Nineteen

Draco slammed his bedroom door shut fuming. She couldn't do it! She couldn't! He'd find a way, somehow. Toby was licking his toes, confused as to his sudden rage. Narcissa had forbid Draco to attend his last term at Hogwarts, she did not wish to lose him – it was too dangerous. Ironic, since Lucius used to be a Death Eater.

"I have to escape, Toby. I have to warn Harry. I have to help him." Toby pawed at Draco's pants and he bent down to sit him on his bed, scratching his ears. "She won't like it, but she can't stop me, she's not my real mother." Draco regretted the words at once, but it was true. Lily was his real mother and she would want him to help his brother. Toby looked up at his determined owner with his head cocked to the side, his tail wagged slowly and Draco pulled his trunk open and threw his clothes into it, planning his escape.

0o0o

After Harry had finished telling his story about Hog's Head, Ron looked speechless. Hermione, on the other hand didn't look surprised. "How is it, you know about these things when you're Muggle-" Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry, who sighed, understanding. "A book?"

"They're horrible creatures. There's no cure to a Dementor's Kiss." She frowned. "Ron, what on earth are you doing?" Hermione said suddenly. Ron craned his neck to see his older brother disappear into the Great Hall. "Percy. He just sprinted past."

"Well, let's follow him! He'll probably hear what's going on with Sirius Black!" Fred started running towards the Great Hall. The doors were shut tight, and a few students were mulling outside, complaining about not being let in. George pulled at the handles without any luck and frowned.

Fred banged his shoulders against the door in an attempt to open the locked doors.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George looked up surprised.

"For what?" Fred demanded, rubbing his shoulder.

"Do not argue with me Mr Weasley."

"What's going on in there?" George interrupted.

"Nothing which concerns you." With that Snape, eyed Harry carefully before entering the Great Hall.

After he'd gone, Fred pulled out a long bit of string with a grin. Hermione protested at once but was overruled. Fred dropped the string and tapped his wand against it. It snaked its way beneath the door and Fred tapped the end so it split into five, one for each of them. Harry looked at him blankly for a few minutes before Fred, George and Ron brought the string up to their ears.

"Extendable ears." George winked.

Harry was grateful for Fred and George's inventions. So were the other curious students, who huddled behind trying to find out what was going on. Harry listened hard. There was a conversation going on behind the doors with Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore.

"The Castle is under high security as recommended, Headmaster."

"Thank you Severus."

"Professor, if I could just have a word?"

"We are talking Lupin."

"Forgive me, Snape. I just have an important matter to discuss."

"I fail to see how anything you say would be important."

"You always did."

"Severus..." Dumbledore warned. There was a pause. "Remus, you may continue."

"It's the full moon tonight." Lupin stated.

"Have you been taking your potion?"

"Yes, Snape has been brewing it for me. I wanted to ask who will be taking over my class?"

"Severus. Temporarily of course...until you are back on your feet."

"I was afraid of that." Lupin sighed.

"Your secret is quite safe with us, Remus." Dumbledore added.

"I will retire to my office then."

"While you are indisposed the rest of us will take measures to protect the students."

"If you are insinuating against me Snape..."

"Not at all." Severus drawled.

"When you have both finished, can we get back to Sirius Black?"

Harry pulled out his extendable ear and stared at Hermione and Ron. Fred and George were looking just as shocked at this new information. Shaking off the other students' prying questions, the trio and Fred and George took leave out to the courtyard. So, that was why there was extra security!

Sirius Black, the name gave him Goosebumps. Why did Sirius break out of Azkaban prison and what did he want?

0o0o

Draco flung his wand arm out drastically, and there was a BANG! Toby flinched beside Draco, where he was tucked beneath his coat. Draco turned to give Malfoy Manor one last look and imagined Narcissa bringing him breakfast in bed the next day to find him gone. This was not the first time he'd disobeyed her. Lucius seemed afraid of Sirius Black, which was saying something. Draco had heard what had happened twelve years ago and despite the terrible things his Father had done as a Death Eater, what Sirius did was somehow more terrifying.

Draco shoved passed Stan Shunpike rudely entering the Knight Bus and announced his destination. "HOGWARTS." Ernie nodded and put his foot down. Draco landed on a bed, beside sleeping Warlock and looked out the window hoping he wouldn't be too late.

0o0o

Hermione had a lot on her mind that day. Now that Harry had a price on his head, Dementors guarded Hogwarts and exams were coming up. Ron kept pestering her about needing help with homework as usual, which was now getting annoying. Did he do any work himself? She was fed up. But most of all, and though she shouldn't be obsessed with it, she wondered why Malfoy hadn't told her he wouldn't be there that term.

She though he liked her.

They had kissed. She let him kiss her!

She never let anyone kiss her.

She wasn't that type.

It was eating away at her, so much so, that she was finding it hard to concentrate in class. She had gotten two questions wrong in transfiguration which she knew the answer to. It was humiliating!

Harry and Ron hadn't really noticed her worries. She didn't want to talk to them. The only person she felt would be able to assist was Lavender Brown, though the girl drove her mad. All she talked about was boys, boys, boys...

She would never go to her about personal problems but times were desperate.

0o0o

Draco entered Hogwarts swiftly. Toby was growing restless. Draco let him out to relieve himself against an unsuspecting Gargoyle in the courtyard. Toby barked and Draco shushed him, holding his mouth shut. "Do you want me to get into trouble?"

Toby whined.

"Come on, we have to find Harry." Draco picked up the dog, and hid him beneath his jacket. If he had followed Toby's barks, he would have noticed a large black dog hiding in the shadows, watching him, with fierce grey eyes.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I am between several fanfics atm. Please be patient for next chapter. Will try and get up next week. Remember to R&R. Love your feedback.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: JK is the best. All rights belong to her.**

**A/N: Woah it's been so long! I am so sorry for the delay! I have recently decided on a career change and though I am not sure where/what I'd like to do first, this is where my head has been for the last month. So please forgive me, to make it up to you I have written two chapters on BB and will try to focus on this fic in the upcoming weeks before all others. I will have plenty of time to write until I find another job so expect more chapters soon. I hope everyone is well and this chapter is as interesting as the last! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, please do the same for this chapter and if anything doesn't make sense let me know.**

Twenty

That night, Hermione sat on her four poster deciding which way best to bring up the subject of Malfoy. Lavender was a chatter-box but she lived for gossip. Would she be able to keep a secret? Hermione had no-one else to tell, and Lavender's knowledge of boys was another contributing factor as to why Hermione had to. She had imagined Harry's reaction if she told him she had a crush on Malfoy. It was not good. Ron's reaction would have been an overreaction. So, it was the only way. She would have to tell Lavender and ask her opinion: should she be worried that she hadn't heard from Malfoy? Did the kiss didn't mean what she thought? Was no good in Malfoy, after all?

Lavender and Parvati, best friends, entered the dormitory giggling. Parvati was wearing ribbons in her plaits and her long lashes fluttered as she turned to see Hermione sitting by herself, watching them. She bumped Lavender in warning. Lavender's cheeks were flushed and her wavy brown hair reached her shoulders, somehow Hermione wondered how her hair did what it was told, hers wouldn't look anything like that despite the number of times she would brush it.

Lavender's smile faded as she sprang on her bed and pulled off her uniform to change into her pyjamas. Hermione averted her eyes, listening to their whispered conversation about a handsome third year.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Parvati asked quietly. "You seem quieter than normal? Did you have a fight with Harry?" Lavender snorted. It was common knowledge that due to Hermione's friendship with Harry, several girls thought more was going on between the two. Hermione found it slightly irritating but if Lavender couldn't keep her mouth shut, different rumours would be spreading through school by the next day.

Hermione shook her head. "If you don't mind Parvati, I'd like to speak to Lavender about something? Would you mind waiting outside?" Parvati looked over at Lavender who sat up looking warily.

"I was just going to go have a shower anyway." Parvati said, taking a change of clothes and leaving them alone.

Hermione took a deep sigh. It was time. "I have something really important I need your opinion on but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about it. Not even Parvati."

Lavender looked intrigued, she sat up crossed legged and patted a spot next to her, indicating she allowed Hermione to sit nearer. "I promise." Of course, Lavender had no intention of keeping her secret because she and Hermione were not friends.

"It's about a boy." Hermione began. It was hard to tell anybody, especially Lavender a secret considering Hermione always dealt with problems alone. Lavender encouraged her to go on. "I think I like him, but I don't know if he likes me?"

Lavender had to prompt her to find out more. "What makes you say this?"

"Well, we kissed." Lavender gasped. Hermione frowned.

"But that's a sure sign that he likes you!"

"Yes but...it was just a kiss. A Christmas kiss and I haven't heard from him since."

Lavender pursed her lips thinking hard. "A kiss always means something. Maybe the boy isn't sure of your feelings and he's waiting for you to respond."

Hermione felt agitated at this response. "But I did respond! I kissed him back!"

"Hermione, boys are stupid, they need to hear it. Tell me exactly how the kiss happened."

Hermione described the scene in more details. Lavender awed and gasped and smiled as though she was living through it. "Do you think I'm reading more into this?"

"I think you're reaction is what any girls' would be."

Hermione smiled. "So what do I do?"

"I would wait until you can speak to him about it. Confront him and make him tell you exactly what he wants you to be."

"Thank you Lavender." Hermione smiled and returned to her own bed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the boy's name?"

Hermione sighed, "You can't tell anyone Lavender, if you do I'll curse you."

Lavender crossed her heart. "It's Draco Malfoy." Lavender's jaw dropped and Hermione smiled.

"Not someone you thought right?"

"Not in a million years."

Hermione rested her head against her pillow. "Do you think he really likes me?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Lavender responded, closing her eyes. Never would she have pictured Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, this was the best news in months and she wasn't allowed to say anything! Fat Chance!

0o0o

Draco and Toby climbed the dark staircase to the Gryffindor Tower quickly. Draco didn't know how he'd get into the Portrait Hole considering he was a Slytherin and did not know the password. Plus if he was caught by Filch he'd get detention. Toby was whimpering beneath his jacket. "Almost there."

Draco had to tell Harry that Sirius Black was after him. That Sirius has killed before and he wouldn't stop until he had. Twelve muggles and one wizard had died twelve years ago. Sirius Black's name gave him the creeps. His love for bloodshed was worse than his Aunt Bellatrix's. How did he escape from Azkaban prison? He must be pretty powerful.

Draco reached the portrait hole; he hovered for a minute staring at the person outside of it. He could easily have pushed passed him and been granted access but something wasn't right. Toby was growling. "What's wrong...shhhh. You'll get us into trouble." Draco closed his hand over Toby's nozzle and shrank against the shadows wondering who this person was. It didn't look like a teacher or Filch for that matter.

The Fat Lady was snoring.

The figure was muttering to itself. Draco could hear parts of it, but it didn't make sense.

"The rat...him here...unbelievable!...Where's harry...must kill him..."

Draco's heart froze, whoever this man was, he wanted to kill Harry! Draco put Toby down on the ground and whispered "Get Snape, you know his smell, get him and bring him here as fast as you can!" Could it be, this man was his Uncle, Sirius Black?

Draco watched Toby, disappear down the staircase towards the dungeons and he was left to watch the man lean against the painting and whisper harsh words to the Fat Lady.

"Wake up...or I'll rip you up...wake up...or I'll tear you apart..."

Draco wanted to take him, but he was half his size, he also knew nothing much about magic and he feared for his life so much it felt like he would wet hi pants if he moved.

"Well you asked for it..." The man stabbed the painting with a knife and it ripped into shreds, the Fat lady woke and her eyes hovered over the bearded man and then on his knife.

"Remember me?" He growled.

"SIRIUS BLACK, SIRIUS BLACK IN THE CASTLE! SIRIUS BLACK!" She screamed. The man growled, stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room. Draco had to do something!

He climbed in after him and was just a few meters behind. He had not time to comment on the Gryffindor decor, as he chased Black up the staircases. Just as he went to open the boy's dormitory after Sirius had, somebody said his name.

"Draco?" Hermione Granger stood on the steps below him in shock.

"Hermione!" Draco looked over his shoulder and hesitated. There was a murderer on the loose about to kill his half-brother but Hermione was looking shocked and frightened and need him...

"Hermione, I'm sorry I can't explain I have to warn Harry, I have to stop him."

"Stop who? Draco, what's going on?" Hermione reached out and grabbed Draco's wrist.

"Where have you been all this time? Did you regret what happened?"

Draco couldn't concentrate, he was listening out for screams, groans, anything which sounded like Harry was dying.

"Hermione, I can't explain anything right now, just go back inside and lock the door."

Hermione stared at him. "What is going on Draco?" She said slowly. "Why are you here?"

"Sirius Black is here." Draco urged. She released him.

"What?"

"The Fat Lady's raised the alarm. Can't you hear her?" Hermione's eyes grew as she listened.

"SIRIUS BLACK! HELP! SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Draco, we've got to help Harry! Draco!"

"Hermione would you just go back where you'll be safe."

"NO! I want to be with you, you can't push me away!" Draco sighed, she seemed to be acting insane but he held onto her hand and pushed open the boy's dormitory to find Sirius Black peering over Harry's bed.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Hermione screamed, she took off her slipper and threw it as hard as she could at the stranger's head.

By this time, Harry and Ron were looking bleary-eyed as they sat up in confusion. Harry's eyes widened quickly as he saw the bearded man leer, knife in hand and whisper. "Time to die..."

Harry rolled off his bed as quickly as possible until there was a thump. Ron yelled, waking up Seamus and Dean and Neville was cowering under his covers in shock. The slipper hit the man in the side of the face, there was no time to congratulate her. He pulled her behind him as the man lunged.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ron yelled as he too jumped out of the way.

The man hesitated, knowing he was found out, he fled. Pushing Draco out of the way roughly so he couldn't follow, he ran down the staircase, out of the common hole and transformed into a big hairy black dog, disappearing into the shadows of Hogwarts, just as Toby, followed by Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Toby barked but nobody listened. Instead Dumbledore picked it up so it wouldn't get stepped on and his presence calmed the tower. The Fat Lady was in hysterical tears, cowering behind a rock as she spluttered his name. McGonagall instructed all to go back to bed, but Dumbledore had a better idea.

"We will need to search the castle straightaway. I think it best for everyone to go to the Great Hall. You will be safe there."

There were few mutterings and Dumbledore raised his hand to stop them. "I promise you, we will catch him. The Dementors are already looking for him. Now, please stay inside the Great Hall and please try to get some sleep. Now, who belongs to this little thing?" Before anyone could answer Toby jumped out of his hand, ran up the stairs and into the boy's dormitory where Draco sat hand in hand with Hermione, one arm protecting her and the other reaching out to take Harry's, who stood standing bewildered at what had just happened.

Dumbledore entered. "I see." He waved his wand so that everything went back to the way it was and repeated his message to them. Hermione rushed over to hug Harry and Ron before walking back to Draco and slipping her hand in his. He smiled, knowing everyone's eyes were on his.

"Ah he is yours?" Dumbledore asked as Toby licked Draco's ankles. "Please join the other students in the Great hall." Harry hesitated. "You too, Harry." It seemed for this one, Harry was not going to get special privileges.

Snape looked confused as Hermione and Draco passed him, but he stopped and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Thank you for raising the alarm." Draco nodded, he was glad Snape listened.

0o0o

Harry's heart was still pounding. Dumbledore hadn't felt the need to warn him in person that Sirius Black was trying to kill him! KILL HIM! He and Ron and the rest of the students entered the Great Hall and stared in amazement. Every inch of the hall was covered in pink and blue squishy sleeping bags. The House tables were all gone. It only took a minute before a mad rush ensured the first lucky one hundred students the best spots in front of the fire.

Harry and Ron were left pink ones because Lavender and Parvati had stolen the blue. Neville found Pansy across the hall and gave her a hug. Harry saw several other couples embrace but the most surprising had to be Hermione and Draco. When did they happen? Had he been completely oblivious? What did she see in him? Ron on the other hand was snuggling inside his bag with Scabbers resting on top.

"This is wicked." Ron's smile faded when he thought of Harry. "Do you think Dumbledore will find him?"

Harry didn't answer; instead he rolled over onto his side, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

As his eyes hovered over the hundreds of frightened and excited students, he found Hermione and Draco. His eyes wouldn't leave them alone. He watched them enviously as Hermione reached out for Draco's hand. He took it and Harry strained his ears to hear what they were saying but he couldn't and he didn't have any extendable ears on him so he would never know what they said.

0o0o

Fred and George Weasley couldn't sleep. Too much had happened. They were situated not far from Draco and Hermione. Fred found the whole thing quite strange, and as much as he felt like teasing the two he couldn't...at least not until morning. George elbowed Fred and pointed at Angelina and Katie. They hadn't time to change their choice of pyjamas: silk slips. George could see completely through Katie's. He gave her a wink and she frowned. "Say what you're thinking and I'll curse you."

George grinned. It was Fred who couldn't help himself. "If you get cold you could always come into mine."

*PHSSST* Fred groaned as Katie lowered her wand. "You should really listen to a girl when she's tired and grumpy." Fred rolled over and retched, his tongue had glued itself to the top of his mouth. He hadn't considered she would follow through on her word.

George was laughing so hard he offered the counter-curse immediately with a shaking hand.

"You should have done both Katie." Angelina smiled.

"Good night boys!" Alicia called out with a giggle, before closing her eyes.

*POP* George's counter curse worked and Fred narrowed his eyes, without a word he too fell asleep and it was only George who heard Draco's heartfelt reply.

"I don't regret having met you. How can I? I don't regret the kiss either."

"So what are we? Because if you're serious about me than I need to know."

"I can talk to you Hermione, I feel like you know me more than I do, I feel like I can trust you, and you challenge me to be a better person."

"Do you like me?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I like you a lot Hermione." Draco smiled crookedly.

"So you would want to kiss me again then?"

"I want to kiss you right now, but I don't think Harry wants me to."

"I want you to." She whispered.

Draco grinned and he took her hand, bringing her fingertips to his lips.

"Goodnight Hermione." Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, she felt safe beside Draco, all thoughts of Sirius Black forgotten.

0o0o

**A/N: Well? Review please! Next chapter will be up soon xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by me. A/N: Wow can't believe I'm on a role! **

Twenty One

Severus pushed open Lupin's office with a bang. Lupin had let Sirius into the castle, they were _friends_. "Remus!" Snape sneered. There was no growling, no groaning and no sound of a werewolf anywhere. This was troubling.

Snape stared at the full goblet on Lupin's desk – he hadn't taken the Wolfsbane? Was he insane? W_hy_ had he left his office? Was the need to bite someone stronger tonight?

Severus left the office immediately. Remus was someone Severus would never associate himself with but he had promised Dumbledore, therefore he had to find him before he killed a student. Severus looked up at the swirling storm clouds which were actually hundreds of furious Dementors. They were getting restless not being able to feed on the students. Dumbledore gave them their orders, it was only a matter of time before they betrayed him. It seemed that Sirius Black was on the grounds but they could not find him. It occurred to Severus that Sirius had one advantage.

He was an Animagus, like Severus. There was a pop and Severus spread his bat wings so he could see in the night. His bat vision was sharper and stronger than any wizards'.

He flew through the darkness and pinged certain things with his bat radar. As he was flying over the Whomping Willow it triggered memories of his childhood, of James Potter and his almost death.

Sirius had wanted Justice that night. He wanted payback for all the cruel things James and Sirius had done to him over the years. He wanted to say, it was he who discovered their secret, he who told Lily Potter that James had lied. But it hadn't worked according to plan for Lily already knew James' secret. She knew and yet she still left him for James. The anger he felt all those years ago bubbled inside him then and Snape rode the thermals hearing her voice in his head.

"_Please Severus, don't tell. Please promise me, you won't." She pleaded, her hands on his. Severus's heart always broke when he saw her green eyes looking into his. Before he knew it he had promised and lost her again._

PING Something big was beneath the tree.

Severus wasn't going to risk landing in the willow's branches so he transformed with wand alight. The night air was cold on his pale face. The grass smelt wet with rain and he heard soft growls coming from the base of the tree. The Tree's branches had frozen so someone had pressed the knot.

"I have a wand and I'm not afraid to use it." Severus said loudly. He half expected someone to respond but they didn't. "Sirius Black, Lupin, you're going to regret this!"

Severus took a step closer and his wand fell on a rat, Draco's puppy and a large black dog Severus knew to be Sirius Black. "Where's Lupin?" Severus asked confused.

Toby barked as the Rat squeaked, it scratched at the grass in a terrified way trying to escape. Sirius was trying to pull it back down through the tunnel.

'TURN!" Snape yelled, pointing his wand at the Azkaban escapee. Sirius growled, tugging the rat back with his paw. Toby was barking madly and kept running in circles.

"What?" Severus sighed. There was a low guttural snarl. Severus' hands shook as he slowly turned to see what he feared; a werewolf...there was no trace of Lupin in those grey fierce eyes. The drool coming from his snout was legitimate and his giant paws digging into the dirt were sharp and strong.

Snape flicked his wand "INCARCURUS!" Ropes flew out of the end of his wand and Snape knew it wasn't enough. "STUPEFY" Every curse bounced off the Werewolf's coat and just made it angrier. Toby was cowering behind Sirius and just as the Werewolf brought one strong paw down to strike Snape's face, Sirius acted, releasing the rat and attacking the Werewolf so he could escape.

Toby didn't need to be told twice. He yelped and raced back into the castle to warn Draco, his father was in trouble. Severus was too transfixed on the two large beasts that he fell over the tree branch with such a loud thump that the Werewolf swatted Sirius away like a fly and rounded on Severus. Snape dropped his wand as he tried to scuttle away and that's when the rat, Scabbers so Snape had heard the Weasley boy call it, transform!

It grew wide and tall, it's brown fur retreating off the man's body and being replaced by brown dirty rags which used to be clothes. He smelt like garbage and dirt. His hair was almost bald and he had ratty front teeth. He lunged for the wand and snatched it from the grass with triumph.

"Pettigrew?" Snape breathed in disbelief.

"It is I!" Pettigrew tapped Severus' wand and blasted Lupin with it, making the beast yelp in surprise and annoyance. "You thought I didn't have it in me, didn't you! DIDN'T YOU! You thought I couldn't hand them into the Dark Lord? Well I DID! It was ME not YOU! NOT SIRIUS! I KILLED those muggles, I had to because I knew I had to escape and find the Dark Lord, me. I'm the most faithful, not you."

Severus remembered Peter Pettigrew from school. The boy who looked up at Sirius, James and Remus, he was not anything like any of them. He was in fact the smallest and the most pathetic, the Potters had made him their secret keeper? It made sense now, to choose the one Voldemort would least expect? Not even Severus knew that Pettigrew had changed sides, not even Dumbledore knew.

It was Pettigrew who killed Lily, not him or Sirius. A strong feeling of hate bubbled through Severus and he wanted his wand back so he could kill him!

Sirius stirred to see Pettigrew firing shots at Lupin who recoiled each time he was hit. Severus wasn't sure what spell he was using, but it must've been a dark curse.

"You killed Lily Potter?" Severus whispered slowly.

Pettigrew grinned. "Yes, she had to go. I'm not sorry for killing her you know."

"You will be." Severus lunged and knocked Pettigrew off his feet. Lupin was blasted by the last spell Pettigrew cast and was blown up into the air with a howl.

Pettigrew whimpered under Severus' weight and Severus punched him, until his nose bled.

"You and I are not that different." Pettigrew spat, reaching for Severus' wand. "You and I were both bullied by James and Sirius."

Severus hesitated. "It never felt good did it? When they belittled us. You wanted revenge once remember? Well I got it for the both of us."

"Pity you didn't kill me." Sirius had transformed. He gave Severus one fierce look and with Severus' wand said with disgust "Avada Kedavra!" Pettigrew was too quick, he transformed and Sirius swore, cursing every part of the grass he could see.

"Where's Lupin?" Severus shouted as Sirius missed again.

"Probably coming down to the ground now, he'll be very pissed off."

"Leave him!"

"Leave him? Are you insane? He just tried to kill us both! He'll kill Harry!"

"Then leave him to me, and go help Lupin."

"Why the hell would I trust you Snape?"

"Dumbledore does."

"And I always thought that would be his downfall."

"Just do it. And give me my wand back!" Sirius rolled his eyes, dropped his wand and turned back into a dog. "Lead him somewhere away from the castle, away from the students." Sirius howled and in the distance came another eerie howl of a werewolf.

Severus transformed back into a bat and as he focussed on Pettigrew he thought one word _prey._

The bat screeched and swept through the cold mist. The rat couldn't outrun him. The bat was already so close to its prey it closed its mouth around the rat's neck and broke it in two.

0o0o

Sirius found Lupin at the edge of the great lake, he was no longer a werewolf, they had made it through another transformation. It had been a long time since their nights protecting Lupin. Sirius transformed so that he could sit staring at the lake's surface waiting for Lupin to wake up. Sirius felt a deep sense of regret as he remembered it was he who had suggested to James to use Pettigrew as Secret Keeper.

"Sirius?" Lupin looked aghast as Sirius smiled weakly.

"Like old times, isn't it? Wish James was here."

"What happened? I thought I saw Petigrew?"

"You did." Sirius growled. "Snape is handling that. Let's just get you back to the castle."

"But everyone is searching for you?"

"You'll just have to tell them I'm innocent."

"I never truly believed you could have done it."

"Betrayed Lily and James you mean? It's my fault they died though, should never of suggested Pettigrew."

"No-one knew he'd change sides." Lupin offered weakly.

"I spent twelve years in Azkaban because of that traiter."

"How did you escape?"

"Thanks to Padfoot, couldn't have done it without him."

"You transformed!"

"Didn't affect me as much as when I was human."

"Speaking of Dementors..." Lupin shivered and gasped as the Dementors hovered above them and then suddenly they plummeted. One after the other, hundreds of them until they were so close, Lupin felt them sucking on their fears. Sirius didn't have a wand and Lupin's weak patronus was not helping.

"Nice knowing you." Sirius joked as he carefully lowered Lupin onto the ground.

"Take my wand." Lupin urged.

"It's too late now." Sirius gasped as his knees buckled just as he reached for the wand. The last thing he saw was a strange glow above the lake, it looked familiar but he couldn't place it, he was dying.. Nothing mattered anymore...

0o0o

Snape arrived just in time. The Dementors were attacking. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Snape thundered. His patronus used to be very different, but now his love for Lily had changed it. The silver doe pranced over the frozen lake until it reached Lupin and Sirius who had passed out on its rim.

Snape didn't really think about why he had to do it, but he knew it was the right thing to do. It was what Lily would have wanted.

The Dementors screeched and recoiled as the Patronus touched them. They disappeared above the clouds and Severus turned with sweat on his brow and a dead rat in his hand, missing a toe. Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder, in a comforting way. "Well done Severus, you can give him to me now."

Severus felt a lump in his throat. "Pettigrew's d-dead."

Dumbledore turned to see McGonagall running down the castle steps, followed by Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick. "It's Sirius Black!"

"Minerva I would like it very much if you call the Minister and ask him to remove the Dementors from the school. Sirius Black is innocent and the real culprit, Peter Pettigrew has been disposed of. Pomona, Filius please assist to carry Remus and Sirius up to my office while I advise the students what has happened." The other teachers did as they were told. "Severus, you and I must talk."

"What about Headmaster?"

"About two certain brothers who just saw everything that happened through that window." Dumbledore pointed to the window in question and Snape shakily turned to see one blond head and one black duck away quickly.

"How did they get out of the great hall?" Severus frowned.

"One must remember, Severus that both children are related to Marauders."

"That would explain it."

"I believe you have some explaining to do."

"Why must I..?"

"Because I unfortunately have to report the incident to the Ministry. I'll see you at dinner Severus."

Severus was left standing outside staring at the window and wondering what he would say to the boys in question.

0o0o

_Two Hours earlier: The Great Hall_

Harry woke up to hear an eerie growling coming from outside. Was he dreaming? How could nobody else have heard? Harry unzipped his sleeping bag, grateful that Ron slept like a log. He noticed Scabbers had gone from his lap and thought he'd probably gone for a walk. Harry found it difficult not to step on anyone's fingers or bodies as he crept through the maze of students and went to peer out the nearest window. Thankfully the teachers on watch had nodded off themselves, nobody raised the alarm.

"What are you doing Potter?" Malfoy was staring at him with one raised eyebrow. Harry noticed Hermione was still fast asleep.

"Go back to bed brother."

"Not unless you do."

Harry sighed. "Didn't you hear that howl? There it goes again! Don't you think it's strange?"

"Could be anything in the Forbidden Forest."

"Sounds like it's in the grounds but I can't see anything."

"Move over, let me see." Malfoy said, pushing Harry aside so he could see out the castle window. "What's that?"

"What?"

"That! It's massive, like a huge animal or something!"

"Looks like a bear!" Harry said suddenly.

"In Hogwarts?"

"Hang on, that looks like Snape at the bottom of the Whomping Willow."

"There's barking, hang on, that's Toby's bark, what's going on!"

"That's not Toby though.." Harry said exchanging a look of shock with Malfoy.

There was a snarl and Harry strained his eyes to see another large black animal throw itself at the bear-like creature.

"Is that Ron's rat? Where'd that wizard come from?"

"Never seen him before in my life-"

"-looks like a nutter-"

"-wait what happened?"

"-Snape just got poned."

"-that's not a bear, it's a Werewolf!" Harry said suddenly as the mist cleared and the moon shone directly onto the strange crowd.

"They're duelling! " Malfoy whispered excitedly.

Harry clenched the window sill as he and Malfoy stared down at the scene anxiously.

"We should go help." Harry said defiantly.

"There's a werewolf down there, and Merlin knows what else." Malfoy said shaking his head.

"Don't be a wuss, Malfoy."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Shut up Potter – look!"

"The man's gone, the dog's chasing him! Where'd Snape go?"

Malfoy heard scratching on the door and went to investigate. He pushed open the door to allow Toby access and the puppy trembled against him. Malfoy tucked him up inside his sleeping bag and wished Toby could tell him what had happened, but dogs couldn't talk!

Harry and Malfoy watched from the safety of the castle. They saw everything Snape saw and more.

They saw him perform the patronus to frighten a hundred Dementors, they saw him rescue Professor Lupin and Sirius Black and they saw Dumbledore showing him their window and Snape storming up the castle steps to speak to them.

"Think he saw us?" Harry said rushing back to his sleeping bag.

"I think he saw your fat head." Draco said, climbing into his and putting Toby on Hermione's pillow.

Draco and Harry both closed their eyes tightly as the door creaked open and neither opened their eyes until Snape flicked his wand and their sleeping bags rose in the air with them inside. Snape exited with them both behind him and he didn't say a word until the dungeon door closed behind him.

"Sit."

Snape ordered. Draco and Harry's eyes widened as they realised they couldn't speak.

"What did you see?"

Snape flicked his wand and they were able to speak.

"Nothing."

"We were asleep!" Harry protested.

"I know you are lying. Draco you're my son, unfortunately for you, you and I do the same thing when we lie and I see if on your face. As for you Harry, your mother's guilty look is imprinted all over your face. So, let's start again. What did you see?"

Draco and Harry sighed.

"A Werewolf. A dog. A Man or a rat." Harry said confused.

"And you." Draco added.

"I think it's time I explain something to you, that you Harry need to know."

Harry's eyes widened in shock as Snape advised who really killed his parents and Malfoy felt the same hatred boil through his veins.

"Pettigrew is dead." Severus added, "But what I think might be good for you, Harry, is for you to meet your Godfather."

"My w-what?"

"Sirius Black is your Godfather."

0o0o

**A/N: 2768 words so far for this chapter! Wow can't believe I've been writing all day. I refuse to believe it is 6pm! How is everyone? Did I do good? I hope so. Please R&R! : ) it makes me happy!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All rights to JK. Who is excited for the last instalment of Deathly Hallows?**

**A/N: Boo-yah! I'm back! I haven't been able to write anything for a month! my laptop has been so unreliable it eventually died! So now I have bought a new laptop and I'm raring to go with this chapter. Characters and events are being re-written - there will be massive changes compared to the book FYI. Thank you for all your feedback and reviews, keep them coming. Much love. xx**

Twenty-Two

Sirius Black sat limply by the fire in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore watched the hundreds of Dementors fading through the dark clouds until the sun peaked above the horizon, it had been a long day. Remus had his head in his hands. There was a knock on the door and both wizards turned immediately to see McGonagall letting in Severus Snape, followed by Harry and Draco.  
"Come to gloat have you?" Sirius said with a growl.  
"No, something you would do perhaps? I – on the other hand have come only because I knew this is what Lily would have wanted."  
"Remus, what is he on about?" But what he was on about was plain to see, as soon as two first years entered. Dumbledore smiled, encouraging Harry to come and sit down, next to the supposed murderer Sirius Black. But Harry knew the truth now, and the real murderer now lay on Dumbledore's desk; a headless corpse; stuck forever in his transformed rat body. Pettigrew the traitor was dead.  
"You have done the right thing Severus. Would you like to stay?" Dumbledore said pleasantly.  
"Not particularly."  
"Why don't you take Draco with you and show him your office." Severus looked weary but inclined his head gratefully though he didn't show it. Draco, preferring to stay in the room with his brother, reluctantly followed his father down towards the dungeons wondering what was appropriate "talk" for a Father and son who barely knew each other.  
Harry felt alone without Draco, despite the fact that they rarely got on. He eyed Sirius 'matted beard and wild hair; this man knew his Father! From what Severus had briefly explained he and his Father James Potter, were best friends and mischief makers – sort of the equivalent to that of Fred and George Weasley but Sirius was Harry's Godfather, which meant that if Harry felt like it, he could leave the Dursleys for good and live with his Godfather.  
"Harry!" Remus said relieved.  
Sirius looked at Harry in awe. "He looks just like James; except for the eyes…"  
"He has Lily's eyes…" It was McGonagall who had whispered the last words. Harry had heard this saying so frequently it did get frustrating but considering Sirius was almost family, he would not complain. Sirius stood shakily, and Harry instinctively reached out to steady him.  
"You know, the last time I saw you, was your first birthday? I gave you that flying broomstick, James liked it but your mum, Lily, thought it too dangerous. In the end James persuaded her to let you have it, and you soared round the room, with your toes touching the ground, laughing your head off – bet your Dad you'd be playing Quidditch. He was Chaser you know."  
"Harry plays Seeker." Professor McGonagall beamed. Sirius' eyes lit up filled with pride.  
"Your Mum and Dad would be so proud."  
"Snape said-"  
"-_Profess_or Snape, Harry-" Dumbledore corrected.  
Harry sighed, "Professor Snape said, that you're my Godfather and that I could live with you if I chose."  
"Yes that is the case, Harry." Dumbledore walked around his desk to stand beside Sirius 'chair."But you would still need to call Your Aunt and Uncles house your true home, because they are blood; there is a protective spell which ran through Lily's blood the night she died and it also runs in your Aunt Petunia's blood, despite how you may feel about her. You will need to visit Little Whinging first before you travel to Sirius' abode."  
"You are welcome to my place any time; I daresay it will need a lot of cleaning up after twelve years of abandonment." Sirius said with a smile. Harry didn't quite know what to think. Sirius was gripping his shoulder it was hard to focus. It seemed to him that Sirius Black was genuine and he wanted Harry to live with him and living with a fellow wizard; living with anybody but the Dursleys was enough encouragement.

0o0o

Lavender found Parvati in the common room and guided her outside to the Great Hall, with a promise to tell her something juicy. Hermione was reading _Hogwarts: A History_ in the far corner while Ron struggled with a charms essay and gave Seamus and Dean who were sitting nearby and finished their homework, envious looks. Fred and George were busy being Fred and George.

"So what news?" Parvati said as they climbed out of the portrait hole. "It better be good."

"Oh, it's good. Hermione kissed Draco." Parvati let out a loud gasp. "No!'

"Yes! And she likes him!"

"You've got competition then." Parvati said in awe. Lavender wound one of her plaits around her fingers with a look of glee. "Malfoy's always been attractive, but now that she likes him, well, I'm curious to see what he thinks of me."

"That'll be hard considering he hardly cares for you now." Parvati reminded her. Lavender gave her a look of irritation.

"He will. Let the games begin." Parvati sighed as Lavender hitched her skirt up to reveal her long legs and pinched her cheeks to make them blush. Lavender didn't really feel bad for breaking her promise. Parvati was her best friend; and you couldn't keep secrets from your best friend.

0o0o

Draco looked apprehensively at the variety of jars in Snape's office, while Snape eyed the large pile of OWLS waiting to be marked on his desk. He and Draco had not said a word since their departure. _What were they to talk about? _

Draco wondered when he'd need to use octopus tentacles ever. He would definitely leave that to Harry, he smirked. As he peered at the purple tentacles he noticed they were moving, oozing themselves against the glass. Disgusted, Draco moved his attention to a cauldron bubbling away behind his Father's desk. He wondered what it was.

Severus watched Draco take in his office; it was small and dark but it was all he ever needed. Severus tapped his wand and the cauldron's contents poured itself into a goblet and removed itself in a puff of grey smoke. Severus didn't speak anything of it; it seemed to Draco that he was merely putting his things away. Next, Severus returned to his chair and Draco thought he was going to mark the exams until he simply looked straight at Draco and offered him a seat.

'Would you like anything to drink?" Draco shook his head. The silence was so awkward, he wondered if Harry was doing any better.

Severus cleared his throat after a minute. "How are Narcissa and Lucius?" He finally asked. Draco shrugged. "Alright." His mother, because that's what she insisted he call her, still wrote letters and though he didn't reply as regularly as before, he did reply eventually, because she would worry and because she still did offer him advice whenever he needed it. Lucius had told him, that he was not his Father and it was not his title to take; Draco thought he must really respect Severus to decide that; or Narcissa had more influence than he realised.

"How are you going with your school work?" Draco scratched his itchy nose.

"Average."

While Severus thought of another subject to ask his son, Draco pointed at a white basin in the corner of his office and asked what it was.

"It's a pensive; a place to store your memories if they ever seem too much to bear." Draco wondered what sorts of memories Snape would have stored there. Severus seemed to have read Draco's mind because he gave him a sad look and then changed the subject.

"Would you like to see my home sometime, Draco?'

Surprised at this question, Draco wasn't quite sure what to say. Snape watched him closely. "You're welcome to bring Miss Granger if you would like some company. I just thought you might like to that is all. it's ok if you would rather not." Severus stood and touched his wand to the tip of his temple, and Draco was shocked to see that a silver thread was being pulled out of his head and then Severus tapped the white bowl and smiled.

"Sometimes I like to see her, back in the days where things weren't complicated. When she was free." Draco didn't need to know who he meant by this. Though he was slightly curious in seeing her; he never wanted to push his boundaries having already been trapped in magical objects in the past.

"I'll think about it." Draco murmured, and he stood, giving the excuse that he had homework to do, when in fact all he wanted to do was leave his Father's awkward company. They would have all the time in the world to catch up. Or so Draco thought.

0o0o

Narcissa tapped her fingers distractedly on the kitchen table. She didn't want to believe it. After all these years, but the Daily Prophet confirmed it in block letters and pictures which took over the entire front page. Her heart pounded nervously in her chest as she stopped every few seconds to listen to the manor for unusual noises.

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN it read. MINISTRY BAFFLED.

Narcissa's read the statement by Cornelius Fudge. "_We have confirmed that ten high-security prisoners, in the early hours of yesterday evening, did escape. And of course, the Muggle Prime Minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban; notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of the escapee Bellatrix Lestrange._"

Narcissa's eyes flickered quickly down the list of escaped Death Eaters who were now on the run and her stomach squirmed.

Rookwood.

Antonin Dolohov.

Yaxley.

Rabastan Lestrange.

Rodolphus Lestrange.

Amycus Carrow

Thorfinn Rowle

and then as if just making sure, she lingered on the last name.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Her sister was free.

0o0o

Blaise Zabini, normally a wise boy, some would say, stared at Draco Malfoy as though he only just noticed him. The boys were similar in a way; if you counted they were both from Pure-Blood families...(little did Blaise really know)..Draco was not the type of boy Blaise should really be jealous of but there was something about him lately that Blaise disliked and mistrusted. Whether it be the fact that he seemed to be spending more time with the mud-blood Hermione Granger or he seemed different and distracted now but Blaise Zabini chose this moment to do it. How he had discovered the diary was completely by chance. It was in his Mother's room and he had snatched it thinking, wouldn't it be fun to give to someone and see what would happen? He knew it had powers, little did he know how badly his actions would hurt the people around him.

Blaise picked up the diary and walked towards the Gryffindor table. He didn't really have a plan. It didn't really matter who the receiver was; just someone he didn't care for. He bumped into her by accident; the perfect opportunity. Her books fell to the ground as did his; he slipped it inside her copy of A History of Magic textbook and apologized with a drawl, thinking she'd do, wierdo if he ever saw.

"Sorry I tripped over a Snarzlebean." A light airy voice giggled. Blaise handed her books to her with a grimace and walked away. Luna Lovegood hurried back up the steps to her room carrying her textbooks and a little black diary with the name Tom Riddle in gold shiny letters.

**A/N: Hmmm progress? Not sure... stopping here, have to get up early to go to the Dentist, what fun. will write more on this tomorrow. Hope you like it so far. Not sure how much longer this will be, as much fun as it has been, it's tiring me out thinking of new scenarios so that is why it's taking such a long time to post. I might give it another chapter and then either end it or do a Sequel. What do you all think? Also, I have a new Fred & George story. Go check it out. It's called Trouble Comes in Two's. Please read & review. xox**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: As promised, the next chapter of BB. Stay tuned to find out if it ends now or later! R&R please, tell me feedback or criticism on favourite scene/ character(s)? Skipping to the end of first year/ start of second in this chapter, so they are now 12, except Draco who is 13 (a yr older than HP remember). Just to explain about the kisses, I know they are only 11. Technically they are in year 5, and I remember having crushes then but I wasn't game enough to snog anyone! Still, I wrote it in as a sweet, polite kiss for Dramione. Lavender and Draco's was in the future and everyone knows Lavender is a bit more lively. This was just a taste of what might happen and a little bit of humour. New characters appearing in this chapter. Hope it's not too confusing! Much love xox**

**Twenty - Three**

Harry had just had his twelfth birthday at Grimauld Place with Ron and Hermione and his godfather Sirius. He had invited Draco and reluctantly Snape, but had not heard back, which he found strange. Harry decided he'd have to find Draco at Hogwarts when school went back to see if the reason he hadn't come was because he didn't want to be seen...but then, he was told the news, the terrible news which twisted his stomach in agony and gave him goose-bumps, when he read the headlines of the Daily Prophet.

"DEATH EATERS ATTACK BUSY MUGGLE MALL."

"LESTRANGES, RESPONSIBLE FOR MURDERS OF AUROR'S FRANK & ALICE LONGBOTTOM, DESTROY HOUSES IN SURRY. SEVERAL INJURED. TWO DEAD."

"ANTONIN DOLOHOV, RESPONSIBLE FOR MURDERING PREWETT BROTHERS, TORTURES 15 YR OLD GIRL, REVENGE FOR PRISON SENTENCE."

"MINISTER SAYS: MALFOYS HIDING DEATH EATERS. MALFOYS TRUE ALLEGIENCE LIE WITH VOLDEMORT?"

Harry refused to believe it. He knew Draco. He'd spent a year getting to know him.

"Bloody Slytherins!" Sirius would mumble as he read the articles, usually over coffee and toast.

Hermione was hit the hardest by the news. Harry tried to comfort her as much as she would allow it, but mostly she kept to herself, buried in her books, trying not to worry about Draco and feeling confused and angry. Harry and Ron decided to let her be and spent the most part of their stay, helping Sirius clean the house, making it fit to live in.

The Black Family had all been in Slytherin House bar Sirius, who was a Gryffindor, same as Harry and Harry's father, James Potter. They had been best friends and were as close as brothers because Sirius went to live with the Potter's after a falling out when he was sixteen. So naturally, there were several suspicious artefacts which had to be removed. Sirius tried to remove a rather large painting of his Mother but swore repeatedly when he realised she had charmed it to the wall permanently. He gave up after about half an hour of heaving, unfortunately leaving the painting; it allowed her to screech "FILTH, MUDBLOODS, TRAITOR" at her son and his company in an ear-piercing definition until Sirius slammed the curtain shut over her and hurried them all past.

Harry had a room of his own. It was small, though larger than Dudley's, he was proud to note, and on the door were the letters: R.A.B. He didn't think much of it and didn't even bother to ask Sirius what it meant. There was a bed and a desk, with lots of old parchments and textbooks. He didn't spend a lot of time there because he had to get up early to clean the house. Sirius had offered the other rooms to Ron and Hermione, but they both ended up on mattresses at the foot of Harry's bed.

Ron had opted to stay with Harry after hearing his Aunt Muriel was coming to stay at the Burrow. Little did he know that in his absence Mrs Weasley would offer her his room. So, after relentless teasing from Fred and George (who sent owls describing how smelly his room was), Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron. Ron's reply was, just be glad you don't have an Aunt Muriel!

Harry was instantly reminded of Uncle Vernon's sister Marge and his smile disappeared. As Dumbledore had suggested, Harry had returned to the Dursley's for one night before Sirius picked him up on his flying motorcycle. Unfortunately it was the same night Aunt Marge had decided to visit. Harry was constantly frowned upon, told that he wasn't good enough, his father was a drop-kick and she was glad they had sent him to be straightened out at St Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. Harry actually noticed his uncle start to sweat and he quickly changed the subject, giving Harry a look as if to say 'go to your room'.

He hadn't planned to do it, but his increasing anger at his Aunt made him levitate the cake right over her head and drop it without using a wand. He wasn't sorry. Before Aunt Petunia's scream had finished, Harry was already upstairs packing. Hedwig was in her cage and he was back downstairs ready to open the door for Sirius who parked his bike and said 'Oops, forgot to wipe the mud off my boots, looks like I tracked mud in all over the carpet. Well I'll take Harry and go, shall I?" Uncle Vernon's face was as red as a tomato. Aunt Petunia was trying to wipe Marge's face with a tea-towel and Dudley who was starving and had waited long enough for desert was eating the cake off the floor. Sirius grabbed Harry's trunk, pulled it after him and slammed the door without even swishing his wand to clean up. "Let's get you home," was all he had said, giving Harry a pair of goggles.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left to discuss the recent headline in the Daily Prophet, leaving Sirius to his thoughts and breakfast.

"I always knew it," Ron was saying. "Dad said they switched sides as soon as Voldemort fell, claiming they were Imperiused."

"What's that?" Harry asked, still learning about a lot of the wizarding spells.

"Someone cursed them to do something not of their will." Hermione murmured from the couch. "It's an Unforgiveable curse."

Harry looked at her confused. "There are three of them and they aren't pleasant. One is the _Imperius_ curse. The second is _Cruciatus_, which tortures the person targeted; this is the same spell which was use on the Longbottoms. The last one is _Avada Kedavra_, the killing curse." Harry didn't need her to explain that one. He was very aware of the memories, the green flash of death and the sound of a high-pitched laugh which haunted him since he was little.

"No-one has ever survived the killing curse. Except you, Harry." Ron said, his cheeks flushing. "That's why everyone is so amazed."

"I'm just a boy."

'The Boy who Lived." Hermione pressed gently.

Harry felt uncomfortable whenever they were on this subject so he changed it. "If only we could just talk to Draco, find out what's going on."

0o0o

Narcissa's hands shook nervously as she conjured a tray of tea and biscuits for their guests. It had been twelve years since she'd seen her sister. She remembered hearing the news but she had not been there when the sentence had passed. She had gone to visit her once in Azkaban, but Bella, the sister she had once admired and loved, was gone. Bellatrix was cruel and proud of her blood heritage. She was obsessed with pleasing the Dark Lord and had vowed she would find him; he would reward her and she would be his most faithful follower, she told them.

The Black's had always considered themselves better than Half-Bloods and especially Muggles so when Bellatrix raved about the greatness Voldemort would bring the Wizardring World they believed her. Bellatrix convinced Lucius to join the Death Eaters and Narcissa blamed her for putting him in danger. Bellatrix was the one who betrayed Andromeda, their oldest sister, when she found she was having a secret affair with a Muggle; Andromeda was banished from the family.

Narcissa's beliefs were brainwashed into her at a young age. It wasn't until Severus and Lily her with Draco did she realise that life wasn't all about Pure-Bloods and power. If Lily, a half-blood had not met Severus, Draco would never had been born; and she would never had the chance to raise him.

Over the years, she often thought of the sacrifice Severus made for Lily. She imagined the Potter's last days and their fear of being on the run from Voldemort. She didn't know what she would have done if it had been Draco. She was sure she would have died for him too. He may not be her blood, but he was hers. She was afraid for her family if Bellatrix found out. She was sure, her power-hungry sister would take her revenge out on all of them. Lucius, Severus and maybe even herself.

Narcissa brought the tray to the kitchen door and watched Lucius on the lounge; eyes darting to the window and the doors and then to the kitchen where she stood. They couldn't show that they were afraid. Bellatrix had brought the ten escaped wizards to Malfoy Manor for protection. Bellatrix ordered them to lay low until she figured out a plan to break into the Ministry of Magic and to locate Voldemort, who she believed wasn't dead.

Narcissa, Lucius and Draco (who returned home and not to Spinner's End with Snape) had been under house arrest. Narcissa tried to persuade Bellatrix that Draco was too young to be part of this, but she wouldn't listen. She told them all, with Draco present, that he should be proud of his Pure-Blood status, that being the Dark Lord's follower was a privilege and he had only learn from them. Narcissa's heart was pounding with fear and irritation, while she could do nothing to prevent her family's downfall.

When the Daily Prophet published their being involved with the Dark Lord, it was mainly directed at Bellatrix but also to provoke them. It hurt Narcissa. She wanted to run away. She wanted to leave Malfoy Manor and take Lucius and Draco with her, but she couldn't.

"Where are those biscuits!" Rodolphus Lestrange thundered, banging his hand against the table. "I'm hungry!" Bellatrix broke off from her plan and looked up at the kitchen, where Narcissa was standing, frozen to the spot.

"Cissy dear? What is wrong?' She said, using Narcissa's childhood nickname. Narcissa felt a charge of annoyance rush up her spine. _She wonders what's wrong? If only she knew! Taking over my house, telling me what to do. Lucius thought he was finished, done; he thought it was over! My marriage almost fell apart because of you, you stupid, selfish, ugly.._

"Mum?" Draco said standing by her, looking worried.

"Go to your room Draco."

"He should stay, learn what is required of him." Rabastan Lestrange spoke up from the window.

'And what exactly do you require from him?" Lucius asked, trying hard not to let on that he was nervous.

"We need another pair of eyes in Hogwarts."

"What about Snape?" Lucius brought up quickly. 'The Dark Lord posted him at Hogwarts himself."

"We do not know where his true allegiance lies." Bellatrix snarled. "I do not trust him."

"He brought us the Potters." Rabastan said quietly, and both Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other and looked away quickly.

"He also brought the Dark Lord's downfall." Antonin Dolohov drawled from the fireplace.

"You think he's working for Dumbledore?" Lucius asked in shock.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Dolohov said, looking at Bellatrix.

"But he's one of us." Lucius pressed.

"We need to Draco to report to us." Bellatrix added.

'He's only thirteen!" Narcissa said furiously, while Draco looked at the Death Eaters and back to his Mum and Lucius. _Did they really expect him to spy on Dumbledore or on Snape (his Father)?_

"Cissy," Bellatrix said, taking the tray out of her hands and onto the table in front of Rodophus. "You seem upset?"

"Draco is my son, I don't want him to get hurt." Narcissa said forcefully.

"He won't, so long as he does what we ask." Rodolphus said eating a biscuit. 'Come here boy."

Draco's feet seemed to be cemented to the floor. He took a step towards his Uncle while his breathing slowed, his heart stopped and his face grew pale. He couldn't think of anything except somehow getting out of this request; jumping out the window; cursing with the only spell he knew; jelly-legs and running away. But, like his Mum he couldn't do it.

"You are getting tall, growing into a man!" He said, looking pleased. "One day, when you're older, you'll understand why we had to do this. You want to help us, don't you?'

_No I don't._ Draco thought.

"I want you to send us an Owl, with anything you think is important; where Dumbledore goes if he's not at Hogwarts, what Snape is doing...anything you think we could use to help us gain control. Then I want you find a way into Hogwarts; secret passageways anything...we're counting on you."

"What if I don't find anything." Draco murmured.

"You'll find something." Rabastan said. "It's Hogwarts; it's full of secrets."

Rodolphus leaned in to whisper in his Draco's ear. "Well, if that be the case, remember your mother is here; where she cannot run nor hide, nor escape my frustration." Draco felt sick at this statement, he looked fearfully at her and Rodolphus grinned, knowing he had him. "Now, you may sit by your father, while we choose who to punish next."

Draco collapsed on the lounge beside Lucius, pale as a ghost. He saw no way out. He'd have to betray his friends, his father and Dumbledore so his mother would be safe. He couldn't lose her.

0o0o

If anyone had seen Luna from a distance they would have been perplex as to why she was staring at her own toes in a paddock near her home. If you were sitting beside Luna and were lucky enough to see the creatures sitting on Luna's legs then you would understand her beautiful smile and sweet-nature, as she spoke to them in her light voice.

"The sun is setting, I'll have to go soon. Will you kindly get off my feet?"

Luna understood the noises they made as she was quite used to them. They were invisible to the human eye but not to those who believed in them. The Snarzlebean, black and white fluffs of ball jingled in response and rolled off politely. They were about the size of a watermelon and slightly heavy; Luna supposed because they had a lot of fur. She named one; Dinky and the other Binky. Dinky had a red nose and Binky had a blue. They usually spent their time chasing each other in the long grass and if happy enough bounced like they were on a trampoline.

Luna loved her unique creatures. She had actually brought Binky to Hogwarts with her, and nobody had noticed. She almost tripped over him when she bumped into a Slytherin she didn't know the name of, but he jumped into her robes when she picked up her books.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, don't go too far, now." Luna said airily as she ruffled them kindly and stood up. They jingled in agreement.

Luna reached her room happily, and wondered when her Father would be finished with his work; he was responsible for the Quibbler; a newspaper, not many found reliable. Still she loved it, especially the upside down crosswords.

She jumped on her bed, and threw her shoes off, thinking of doing some reading of her Year Two books [**A/N:** **oops guys, just realised LL is now in HP's year. HAHA, yes I know she's same as Ginny, but I'm not taking her out because she's relevant to the story.]** She was quite happy with her first year of Hogwarts. She enjoyed Transfiguration though she wasn't great at it like Hermione Granger. She liked Charms; which she was good at, and Potions, although Professor Snape scared her as he did most of the students.

As Luna lay on her bed, thinking of Hogwarts, she reached out to get one of her books and pulled out a little black book she didn't remember buying. She stared at it blankly for a moment and then opened the cover. It's a diary, she thought. But it hasn't been used. She picked up a quill and wrote the first word that came in her head.

_Binky. _She watched curiously as the ink disappeared, leaving no trace she ever wrote anything. Eagerly she wrote a sentence, _Binky is a Snarzlebean. _The sentence was gone as soon as she finished writing it. As an hour disappeared, so did twenty pages. Luna was engaged. The diary was obviously magical. She didn't close the diary until her Father, called her down for dinner.

"Do you have everything packed for Hogwarts?" Xeno Lovegood asked as he pottered around the kitchen after dinner, putting things away.

"No." Luna said guiltily.

"Then you better go upstairs and pack."

Luna sighed, doing as he asked. She picked up the diary and noticed the gold writing on the cover. She wondered who Tom Riddle was and how his unused diary ended up in her hands. It was the first item she put in her trunk.

0o0o

"Can't believe we start our second year today." Ron was saying as Sirius bustle about getting the Floo powder in order. "I think I've forgotten the taste of Pumpkin Juice." He sighed.

"I haven't." Harry smiled. It was the most amazing thing ever and he'd always remember it. He was just a little worried about the fact that it had been months since the Azkaban breakout and no news from the Ministry about their capture.

"Got everything Harry?' Sirius asked, before he gave each of them a palm full of green dirt. Harry stared at it, wondering if he would appear in the right place this time.

"Yes."

"Make sure you be careful. All of you. It's not like last year. The security will be tighter but with Death Eaters, you never know." Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded. "Stay together and keep your wands with you." Sirius said urgently. It was nice he was worried, Harry thought. He and Sirius had grown close during his stay, he was after all his Godfather and the nearest thing to family.

"We will." Harry said. He was going to miss Grimmauld Place but looked forward to going back to Hogwarts, despite wondering about Draco and what was waiting for him. Sirius nodded, then wrapped his arms around Harry in a big hug. "I'll be here if you need me." Harry nodded and joined Ron and Hermione.

"HOGWARTS!" Ron shouted first, throwing the powder at his feet. He vanished. "See you soon then." Harry said, as Hermione reluctantly followed Ron. Harry was next, the flames engulfed him but only left a tingling feeling on his skin. Sirius and Grimmauld Place disappeared, there was a whooshing sound and Harry's feet landed on the grass outside the castle where Ron and Hermione waited.

**A/N: OMG 3224 words this chapter! Ok so I've made a few errors with the timeline, just ignore this, unless it really is too confusing in which case I'll need to rewrite previous chapters. Please be a responsible reviewer and leave me a review. I've decided to write one more chapter to tie up some loose strings. Stay tuned. xox**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, story-alerted etc. Means a lot. Character deaths, Language, Sexual themes & Torture, don't hate me too much. Rated M. xox**

Twenty-Four

It was strange getting back into schoolwork. Harry and Ron were not particularly happy about it, but Hermione's bad mood seemed to have disappeared while her hand shot up in the air answering all the questions given to her by any of the teachers. Harry and Ron's classmates were not surprised.

Harry sat at the back of Transfiguration with Ron, staring at Hermione who was turning a mouse into a hat. They would be attempting the same in a minute and should have been paying more attention to the pronunciation. "Dibbledaggler," Harry said monotonously, pointing his wand at his mouse which nibbled a bit of cheese as if it wasn't worried in the slightest of being bewitched into a hat. Of course nothing happened. "I think it was Diggledabbler!" Ron tapped his mouse and its fur turned green. "This stinks." Ron said giving up quickly. It seemed, Ron and Harry weren't the only ones having difficulty. Seamus and Dean's mice had their whiskers turn pink; Pansy and Hannah's escaped off the table and Neville was trying to retrieve his from the cupboard.

"Hold your mouse if you have to. It's a flick of the wand and the word _Danglehatter_." Professor McGonagall reminded them all. Hermione was now the only successor and had progressed to turning bunnies into hats. Harry and Ron were distracted when Draco appeared at the door looking apprehensive and a little pale. "Sorry I'm late." He murmured. Professor McGonagall looked him up and down and told him to sit. Draco didn't seem to catch their eyes as he sat next to Lavender (who looked rather smug). Hermione concentrated on her bunny without a glance his way, which Draco noticed, despite the more troubling things on his mind. Hermione did mean a lot to him, but how could he be seen with her now, when his mother's life was at stake.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Harry muttered.

"Well, only _you_ would know." Ron reminded him.

"Dumbledore took that curse off, remember, I don't feel what he feels anymore."

"Shame."

"Doesn't look well does he?"

"Maybe you can talk to him after class."

"Or maybe, you and Ron will be staying back after class until you transfigure your mice!" The boys jumped as Professor McGonagall towered over them with beady eyes. "Five points from Gryffindor!" Harry looked straight at Draco to see if he could read his body language. Draco had his head down and wand out, while his mouse turned grey, looked like he was actually concentrating. This was particularly strange considering Harry had never seen Draco willingly focus on his class work.

Harry scrunched up a bit of wet paper and threw it across the room at Draco's head. Draco turned around irritated until he saw Harry point at him and mouth, "You and me after class."

The period finished rather quickly, maybe because Seamus blew up the table on his third attempt to transfigure his mouse and in turn a large grey cloud of smoke drifted above their heads dangerously so none of the others could see what they were doing. Professor McGonnall raised her wand evaporating the smoke and putting away the dishevelled mice.

Draco was avoiding Harry's eyes. As much as he wanted to tell his half-brother what had happened over the holidays; he feared Bellatrix or Rodolphus would find out. He knew Harry wouldn't understand; in fact he'd probably go straight to Dumbledore and Draco couldn't risk it.

Draco's thoughts kept him sitting in his chair staring at the blackboard long after the rest of the class had left. Only Ron and Harry stayed back, looking awkward while Professor McGonagall stared them down. Even after fifteen minutes of failed attempts, Professor McGonagall had saved Ron's mouse before he prodded it in the eye and told them 'she didn't know how they would ever pass an exam'.

"Read over this chapter and take some time to practice until next lesson. If in dire help - please ask Miss Granger. Of course, her patience might be like mine; wearing thin." Harry thought he saw a smile flicker along her lips but before he could smile himself she was assisting Draco and Harry and Ron had no choice but continue on to the next class, not that Draco minded.

0o0o

Luna felt stranger than normal. She wasn't sure why. There were times she found herself somewhere she didn't remember walking. She woke up in the middle of the night sweating but with no memories of what had happened. It scared her.

She sat in the Ravenclaw common room and opened the diary, pouring her heart and her worries inside its magical pages. She had written about fifty pages now and all had disappeared. Her topics were vast and complex. She never once thought that the diary was not her friend, that the diary belonged to a dark wizard and its sole purpose would be her downfall. Luna stopped to stare at the common room, before saying goodnight and going to bed. She tucked the diary beneath her pillow and closed her exhausted eyes, pulling up the blankets and thinking of her home on the hill.

She would not remember her body waking up, leaving the common room and walking the halls of Hogwarts. She would not remember entering a bathroom or speaking in a strange language which opened a sink, revealing a horrible secret from the depths of Hogwarts.

She would not remember ordering the horrifying monster to cleanse the castle of filth. She would not hear the slithering of a heavy snake through the pipes or drains. She would not be affected, because she was not herself. She would not hear the hiss of a cat or it's body thump to the ground petrified. She would not remember hanging the dead cat from a torch pole, nor writing the words on the wall with her bare hands.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.

She would wake only the following morning as if she'd slept soundly until she noticed her bloody hands, or sweat-stained robes and then she would be frightened once more.

0o0o

Narcissa managed to escape Malfoy Manor during the night, when Bellatrix and the others were asleep. Snape had saved Draco so many times; he'd given up his rights to be his family and generously offered her of all people, the chance to raise him and now it was her turn to save him. Snape was not going to be betrayed. Narcissa arrived in Spinner's End swiftly and she knocked timidly. "Narcissa? This is a surprise." Snape drawled, swinging open the door to see her on her doorstep looking desperate. "What's happened?"

"Bellatrix." Narcissa whispered. "Can I come in?" Snape nodded curtly. He waved his wand, making it seem like music was playing to the unsuspecting surrounding Muggles (and any spying wizards) while Narcissa sat down wringing her hands. Snape gave her a glass of water and she took a sip quietly before realising she hadn't actually set foot in his house before. It was simple and neat. There was a lounge she was sitting on and a table with four chairs to the left of her.

"What is Bellatrix planning now?" Snape asked with a sigh.

'Your downfall." Snape's lips thinned. "They don't trust you and plan to kill you. I wanted to warn you." Narcissa could see that Snape hadn't expected that at all. "And they have asked Draco to spy on Dumbledore and yourself. They asked him to report to them any secret passages within Hogwarts-"

"They're planning on infiltrating the castle."

Snape cut her off. "I will have a word to Draco."

"What about Bellatrix?" She said, her eyes wide. "You know she will never back down without a fight, she wants to resurrect the Dark Lord."

"Tell me exactly what happened after Draco was required to spy for them." Narcissa sighed trying to remember her sister's plans. Everything had happened so fast. "Rodolphus made him sit down next to Lucius while they planned to murder any mud-bloods and Muggles who came across their paths. They plan to get inside the ministry too and take over, trying to find any information about where Lord Voldemort might be."

Snape nodded seriously. He had to inform Dumbledore, straight away. "There's one more thing. They plan to poison the Minister of Magic. They enlisted Mrs Zabini's help. She is going to make the poison. I'm sure you are aware of her marital status?" Narcissa hinted. Snape was well aware of the reports regarding Mrs Zabini; a wealthy Italian widow who had somehow lost five husbands to suspicious circumstances. Her son Blaise was in the same year as Draco.

"I don't even want to consider who is thinking of running the ministry if they succeed." Snape drawled.

"Rodolphus." Narcissa stated simply. "Until Voldemort has risen."

"How much time do you have?" Snape said, as he rested his hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

"Not long, I don't want to be missed." Narcissa glanced at the door quickly.

Snape nodded, "I'll do what I can then. Now go, while it's still dark."

"Be careful." Narcissa said, raising her hood and letting herself out. Snape nodded. Then he apparated to Hogwarts with important information for Albus Dumbledore.

0o0o

Albus Dumbledore stood calmly by Fawkes as if nothing was wrong. In the beginning this frustrated Severus Snape but he now, after all these years, he knew there was little within the castle walls that Dumbledore did not know. He presumed being Headmaster, gave him that right. Severus waited impatiently until he turned and looked at him and repeated back to him what he had warned about half an hour previously. "You believe Draco has been ordered by the Lestranges to spy on us and their aim is to infiltrate the ministry and may kill you." Severus nodded. "It was nice of Narcissa to warn you of this." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled in an annoying manner.

"She asked for my aid in helping Draco, who she does not want to get mixed up in the Dark Arts."

"I believe that was always going to be the case, Severus." Severus's mouth went dry and Dumbledore continued, "You are not going to like what I have to say but Draco needs to do this. The Lestranges will have threatened him; information or his mother will die." Snape knew this would be true. The Lestranges were the Dark Lord's favourite allies because they would do anything for him.

"How do I help him? I promised Narcissa."

"You will help him find those secret passageways."

"But then we'll be endangering Hogwarts and the students?"

Dumbledore smiled ominously. "Hogwarts is already in danger Severus. The chamber has been opened."

Severus' mouth dropped. "How?" He asked in shock. The last time the Chamber had opened was fifty years ago and it had ended with Hagrid being expelled from Hogwarts and the death of one school girl, now living in the U-bend of a certain bathroom. Moaning Myrtle, she was now called.

"I believe the Heir opened it himself."

Only it wasn't Hagrid who had opened the Chamber, it had been Tom Riddle, Salazar Slytherin's true heir and the only one who Severus knew who could speak Parseltongue; a language of snakes.

"The Dark Lord is here?" Dumbledore shook his head as he took a seat behind his desk and offered Severus to do the same.

"No. I believe he is possessing a student. He has no body yet." Dumbledore didn't need to say anything, Severus knew what he was thinking. If the Lestranges wanted him to rise they'd find a way to give him a body, ultimately this was the reason why they were breaking into the ministry.

"How did you know he would come back when all of us thought him dead."

"I know Tom Riddle. His goal was immortality and I believe he succeeded long ago."

"How is it that you don't fear him?"

"Why be afraid of a lost, unloved, little boy?"

Severus didn't argue the point, instead he changed the subject. "Who was attacked?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Mrs Norris seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Severus wasn't sure if he was making a joke or not. He chose not to laugh. "I don't believe this will be the last attack."

"How do we protect the students if we don't know where the chamber lies and what lies within."

"Oh we know what lies within Severus, but I only know two people who are able to access it."

Severus was completely bewildered by Dumbledore's calmness. "What is it?"

"Mrs Norris was petrified by a Basilsk. Luckily for her and Argus Filch, the bathroom had flooded and she must have seen the monster in the reflection. We must warn the students to carry a mirror with them at all times and to look around corners with it until we find another way into the chamber."

"Which students did you say can access the chamber?"

"Only those who can speak Parsletongue." Dumbledore said quietly. Dumbledore had told Severus about the incident with Harry Potter and the snake at the Muggle Zoo. Severus stared at Dumbledore as if he was mad. "You think Harry Potter opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

"I think Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets while possessing a student - not Harry Potter - Luna Lovegood. It is Harry Potter who can gain access into the Chamber."

"But he's only a boy."

"And look how much he's survived so far."

"He's just a kid, you can't possibly..."

"Remember Severus, I do not expect Harry Potter to do this alone. He is stronger when he is with another."

Severus' heart sank. "You mean for Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter to fight this Basilisk? Are you insane!" Severus felt a rather strange prickling on his neck as he called the Headmaster insane. Dumbledore chuckled, with a sly smile.

"I think this will prepare them for the ultimate battle, which could come at anytime."

"How do you think he did it?"

"Dark magic, as you know. There are many different forms."

"What about the Lovegood girl?"

"Luna Lovegood. I think she should be monitored, but until Tom Riddle and the Basilisk are destroyed, we cannot save her."

"So I should what exactly?" Severus said, wringing his hands together.

"You should protect them to the best of your ability, and keep your eyes open. As for the Ministry, leave that to me. I will notify the Order of the Phoenix." Severus left Dumbledore's office feeling like he had an impossible task ahead of him.

0o0o

Narcissa arrived back at Malfoy Manor unnoticed; or so she thought. As she closed the door, and pulled down her hood, she stood rigid as footsteps echoed the halls. She drew back against the wall, holding her breath and raising her wand in front of her. "Who's that?" Wand-light shone over the stairs and the hall rug and finally onto the closed door. Narcissa recognised the man's voice and she stepped out of the shadows. "It is only me, Rabastan."

"Narcissa? What were you doing?" He asked, suspiciously. He was younger than Rodolphus; you could see it in his eyes. He was handsomer too with short black hair and straight nose. He had a subtle moustache; but had not lost himself too much during the years in Azkaban.

"I went for a walk." She said pleasantly.

"Strange time for a walk." He said slowly.

"Well I'm not allowed to go during the day, so I opted for now instead."

"Did you pass that by Bellatrix, because I'm pretty sure Rodolphus would not allow that."

"So I can't even stroll through my own garden now?" Narcissa flared up instantly.

Rabastan took a step forward, "I doubt that is what you were doing. You know I wouldn't have a problem with taking a stroll with you, for protection." He smirked, taking another step toward her.

"Next time I will take my husband." Narcissa snapped.

"You and your husband will not be going anywhere together." Rabastan reminded her. "Rodolphus does not want you to escape."

"This is my home. Why would I want to run away?" Narcissa snapped.

"To save Draco." Narcissa didn't say anything and Rabastan's smiled, knowing he was right.

"Just remember, if you do try to escape, we _will_ kill Lucius and Draco will take his place."

"You wouldn't." Narcissa breathed. Rabastan took another step closer; he was right by her now, and any thoughts Narcissa had of him being nicer than his brother vanished from her mind. He was just like him; greedy and malevolent and everything nasty in-between.

"Oh we would...and you know it." Rabastan's breath was on her cheeks, his free hand had taken her wand and his other was around her neck, forcing her to look into his cold grey eyes. "I will personally do it."

"Get off me!" Narcissa spat, clasping his hand and trying to push him away. "No." Rabastan smirked. Narcissa's frightened eyes grew wide as she realised she was trapped and wand-less.

"You will regret this." She threatened. Rabastan's eyes glinted and he laughed, his breath was on her cheek again and his lips scraped against hers. "I won't regret anything. Silencio." and he threw a struggling and furious Narcissa into the empty library, locking the door.

"You see Narcissa - this will be your punishment." She lay on the carpet, tears escaping her tiny body, but no screams escaped her trembling lips. As he advanced on her, she crawled as fast as she could through the darkness and tried to reach the other door leading into the kitchen but he sent curses at her and laughed each time one hit her. Burns scorched her arms; and she fell to the floor, writhing in agony. He hit her again, chains tightening around her legs and ripping into her skin.

"No point in running. After I'm finished with you, you will tell me the truth." Narcissa reached out for anything she could use as a weapon but Rabastan jabbed his wand and to further humiliate her, her clothes were ripped from her skin and he laughed at her helplessness; staring at her lace underwear for what felt like half an hour.

Narcissa was beyond afraid, she was shaking. He roughly picked her up and threw her against the bookshelf, running a calloused hand over her face and uttering things like 'I'd forgotten what it was like, to touch a woman' and 'Azkaban almost destroyed me' and 'they would never know' until Narcissa felt his mouth on hers, his tongue lapping the walls of her mouth and she felt like vomiting.

There was no point in screaming since nobody would ever hear her - the Silencing charm had seen to that - his lips were now nibbling her ear, while he admitted, 'always wanted to do that' and 'I like it rough'. His actions were now keeping true to his words as he explored Narcissa's vulnerable body hastily and his mouth wasn't just sucking on places Lucius had never ventured, but now his teeth were pulling, grazing and puncturing her 'virtuous' skin.

Narcissa's tears continued to leak from her eyes as every inch of her mind tried to throw off the curses she was under. She was going to be raped inside her own home, by none other than her brother-in-law. Rabastan; a man she had never really known; a man in the shadows. Narcissa could feel her underwear ripping in two and she could see his pants lying on the floor. Her eyes scrunched shut as she waited for the feel of him inside her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY WIFE?" Lucius was standing up from an empty chair. He had not heard anything of their arrival until the effects of a double shot of scotch had worn off minutes ago, although he was surprised to find himself in the library. Narcissa felt her heart skip a beat as she realised there was some hope.

Rabastan didn't answer, instead he was on his feet, caught in the act, his trousers on the ground, showing his guilty face and wand held high. Lucius blasted him off his feet so he flew through the locked doors and hit the opposite wall with a bang. Narcissa heard Bellatrix's shout and the other Death Eaters stirring.

Lucius hurried over to Narcissa and realised which curses to lift as soon as he was by her side. He then waved his wand so that she was re-clothed and wrapped his arm tightly around her. Rabastan stirred and Lucius flung his arm out knocking him back down, just as Rodolphus turned the corner with Bellatrix at his side.

"What is this?" Rodolphus said darkly.

Lucius moved so that Narcissa was slightly behind him. "You tell me. One minute I'm in the dining room discussing the Dark Lord and drinking with you. The next minute, I've blacked out and wake in the library where my wife is being attacked by your brother."

Bellatrix shot a look at Rodolphus as if to ask 'is this true' but Lucius didn't believe she had no part in it."Rabastan?" Rodolphus drawled through the rubble. Rodolphus made no attempt to see why his brother hadn't answered. Instead he walked straight up to Lucius and admitted to tampering with his scotch, telling him, he would not have liked what they had to say.

Lucius frowned. "You are in my house. You do not treat us this way."

Rodolphus nodded, "As guests, we seem to have overstayed our welcome, Bellatrix." For the first time in a long time, Narcissa saw a glimpse of fear in her sister's dark eyes. She wanted to reach out to her, but in a second it was gone and Rodolphus was standing in front of them, his wand raised. Narcissa squeezed her husband's arm in fear. The other death eaters watched with grim features. Bellatrix was silent and Narcissa knew there was no hope for any of them now. Except for Draco, if Snape was true to his word.

Rabastan was standing now and Narcissa wanted to hit him, she wanted to hurt him so badly that she was shaking. Rodolphus watched the situation with humour which infuriated Lucius so much he almost forgot he was standing in a room full of Death Eaters. "He needs to leave." Lucius said bravely, pointing at Rabastan. Rodolphus turned to his brother and with a look, seemed to get his answer. "She said she went for a walk. She was lying. I was only punishing her." Bellatrix hissed. Somewhere deep inside that twisted mind, she did still care for her little sister.

Rodolphus raised his wand, he was very skilled in Occulmency and unfortunately for Narcissa she was not quick enough. Memories or her ordeal with Rabastam flooded through her mind and she winced but he did not stop; she had apparated into Spinner's End and knocked on a door, Snape pulled her inside and their conversation took place, more memories flashed by until one very important one, one she had tried to keep hidden from everyone. Severus and Lily Potter standing on her doorstep, handing over a baby.

Rodolphus' eyes grew wide and Narcissa shrank back against Lucius.

"He saw, he saw the truth." She whispered frantically.

"What is it?" Bellatrix gasped, begging Rodolphus to tell her, sending her demanding looks to her sister and back at her husband.

"Rabastan speaks the truth - she betrayed us and told our plans to none other than Severus Snape." The surrounding Death Eaters hissed. "There is more."

"More?" Bellatrix gasped, "What else has she done. Cissy, what have you done?"

"You have gone too far." Lucius said, protecting his wife.

"It seems that Draco is not theirs."

"DON'T." Narcissa screamed. "My thoughts are private, you have NO RIGHT."

Rodolphus took a step closer and snarled, "Draco is Severus' son. Narcissa is not his mother, it was Lily Potter." Bellatrix looked like she was about to faint; her lips clenched together and she screamed, flailing her hands towards her sister.

"Get away from her!" Lucius pulled Narcissa behind him and sent a stunning curse at Bellatrix so she was blasted off her feet and rammed into the row of Death Eaters hovering behind them.

"That's ENOUGH!" Rodolphus thundered. "You are TRAITORS."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." Lucius thundered, waving his wand and cursing anyone who came at him. Rodolphus flicked his wand but the curse missed and blasted the bookshelf the Malfoy's had been standing near. Lucius looked frantically for a way out. He sent curses at every target, blowing up his own house; ceilings fell on unsuspecting Death Eaters; the staircase exploded; fire ripped through the carpet and kept some at bay as he constantly backed up until he was near the fireplace.

He threw Narcissa into the fireplace, telling her he was right behind, deflecting curse after curse.

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY! BLOW UP THE FIREPLACE!" Rabastan yelled.

"GET THEM!" Rodolphus shouted, fighting the flames and sending killing curses at them.

"Lucius!" Narcissa yelled fearfully, as he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and thrust it into the palm of her hand. He looked over his shoulder, still deflecting curses and yelled 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place.'

"Lucius NO!" Narcissa reached her hand out. Lucius' fingertips grazed hers as a blast of green light exploded. Narcissa was crying heavily as she spun and then her feet hit the quiet street of Grimmauld Place and she stood alone.

0o0o

Blaise had to be stupid not to realise that the Chamber of Secrets was his doing. Obviously, the diary was enchanted and it was making Luna do those things; but those at target were not Pure-Bloods like himself. They were Muggle-borns; those born to a Muggle family. Mrs Norris was the first to become victim and Mr Filch hadn't left the Hospital once to do his errands. Second happened to a first year, Colin Creevey who was obsessed with Harry Potter, always following him around with a camera that was bigger than his face. Third was a Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchly, a second year like Blaise. Fourth was none other than Hermione Granger. Blaise did not care at all that these people had been petrified. He believed that whoever Tom Riddle was, he was a fellow Slytherin and wanted to eradicate Hogwarts of Mud-bloods. It so happened that Blaise was the one who stupidly spread a rumour that he was the Slytherin's Heir and he would not stop until Voldemort had risen.

Little did he know how close Voldemort actually was to coming alive. The more attacks happened, the stronger Tom was getting, sucking out Luna's soul and replacing it with his own. Luna Lovegood's lay sprawled on the ground of the chamber, very weak while Tom Riddle stood and imprint staring into the eyes of the massive Basilisk, before sending him on one more mission: to kill Harry Potter. While a deadly message haunted those above:

HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER.

0o0o

It had been a week since Hermione's attack and the castle was living in fear. Harry had not seen much of Draco at all, which worried him. Severus on the other hand seemed to be everywhere he possibly turned. Harry wanted to know why the teachers weren't doing more to stop whatever was terrorising them. He was sure Dumbledore would know what it was, but for some reason Dumbledore had left the castle and Professor McGonagall refused to tell him where he had gone.

So, that left only Ron and himself to save Hermione and the others. Harry was standing in the bathroom where they had been before but had never noticed anything strange or unusual, unless you counted Myrtle. Myrtle, seemed to be in an unusually chatty mood and let slip that she was in fact the only one who had seen the monster in its true form; that was how she had died.

Though Ron refused to believe anything that came from her mouth, Harry knew she was telling the truth. Myrtle even told them that one of the sinks had a serpent on the tap and that was the entrance to the chamber. Harry had talked to snakes before, of course by total accident but talking to a picture on the back of a tap was an entirely different matter.

He was disturbed though. Half way between swaying like a complete idiot with squinted eyes and a slight hiss, Blaise came running into the bathroom, followed by Draco who yelling swear words and firing curses at his classmate. Blaise seemed startled to see Harry and Ron there; and though he had been trying to find how to gain entry for a long time and never worked it out; he simply stood stunned as Draco's leg-locker curse hit him and he fell face first onto the flooded tiles.

"What are you doing here?" Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"Saving Hermione." Ron and Draco said.

"Why do you care?" Draco and Harry said.

"She's my friend." Draco, Ron and Harry said.

"Ok this is too weird!" Ron muttered.

"I just heard." Draco said, he sounded out of breath.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry replied.

"Not now."

"What was Blaise doing?" Ron asked.

"I think he did this: started it all. He was going on about some diary." Draco said. "He said he gave it to Luna Lovegood."

"Open it Harry." Ron said quickly. Draco watched as Harry repeated the steps before Draco and Blaise had arrived and as the word 'Open' hissed from his mouth, the sink chinked and then one by one they all moved to reveal a large drain big enough for them all to slide down, like a giant slippery-dip. The three boys stared at it for a minute as if wondering who should take the first step.

"Do you think she's still alive?" Draco whispered.

"There's only one way to find out." Harry murmured, he looked up to see Ron bending over something. 'What's that?"

"Looks like a diary." Ron said looking puzzled.

Harry took it from Ron and stared at the names on the cover. "Tom Riddle."

"I know that name." Draco said suddenly, "Why do I know that name?"

It was Moaning Myrtle's voice that whispered the answer; they had all forgotten she was still there, floating above them. "That was Voldemort's real name."

A shiver ran through all three of their spines and Harry was the first to take a deep breath and say, "See you on the other side then." Before jumping into oblivion.

**A/N: I simply can't end this story! Possibly one more chapter to come. Stay tuned. Please R&R and point out any mistakes.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Rights belong to JK ROWLING.**

**A/N: Last chapter. Thanks for being so fabulous and putting up with me. I look forward to writing more Draco/Harry fics in future and might post a sequel if I have time in my soon to be hectic uni life. AU remember. No flames. Rated T- Supernatural themes. Would love to hear your thoughts. R&R please.**

**Twenty Five**

Draco's feet landed with a thump as he stared at the long thin corridor beneath the castle. Harry and Ron were staring at him as ran a hand through his golden locks. Ahead of them was darkness and beneath their feet were thousands of animal bones; mice, rats and birds.

"This is disgusting." Ron said, putting into words exactly what both Harry and Draco were thinking.

Draco took a few steps forward and tripped over something hard. Harry helped him up while Ron stuck his fist into his mouth to stop from laughing. "Shut up, Weasley." Draco said as he dusted his robes off, and raised his wand to hover over a massive piece of snake skin. Draco cringed. Ron had turned green.

"Remember what Dumbledore said about not looking into its eyes; that's how it kills. Be careful." Harry reminded them.

"What's the plan?" Draco asked, looking between Ron and Harry.

"We're sort of winging it." Ron shrugged.

Draco stared with his mouth open for a minute, before Harry sighed, "We don't have time for a plan."

"Are you kidding me?"

"What's your plan?" Ron sighed.

"Obviously Tom Riddle or Voldemort needs to die; so we need to figure out what will kill him."

"Well you can do that while Ron and I try to kill the Basilisk and save Luna. Deal?"

Draco sighed, he had no-idea how to kill Tom Riddle or how powerful he would be. Harry put out his hand to shake on it; he had little idea how to kill the Basilisk or save Luna and Ron was trying not to wet himself as he thought of taking on the monster. Three hands joined in the middle of their circle and they nodded nonetheless.

Harry stopped as they came to a circular door with a serpent on it. "This must be it, say something in Parseltongue Harry." Ron told Harry who nodded. Draco thought only Dark Wizards could speak Parseltongue and he was sure Harry wasn't a Dark Wizard. Another hissing sound escaped from Harry's lips and the door swung open emitting them.

Harry went through first, followed by an agitated Ron and a nervous Draco. They were doing it for Hermione and the others, but even so, every part of their body was on edge as they walked down the stone steps and stared in amazement at this forbidden chamber. Large stone snake heads loomed impressively against the chamber's walls on either side. Water surrounding them and in the distance a lone figure stood with his back facing them.

"That's Salazar Slytherin." Draco murmured, pointing to the stone face of a bearded wizard behind the figure. "His face is plastered all over the common room."

"Stay behind me." Harry said chivalrously, raising his wand. Ron and Draco raised theirs and followed, their footsteps echoing as they went.

"Luna!" Ron whispered, pointing to a heap of robes at the foot of the figure.

It was here that the figure turned to face them. Voldemort; the boy, was about fifteen, tall for his age, with dark hair and charming eyes. He was somewhat handsome and flexed his fists together. "Harry Potter. So, you thought you could stop me, did you? I see you were silly enough to bring some friends. You know, they will die, don't you? They cannot outrun me, they cannot curse me, for I am Tom Riddle, and I am growing ever so much stronger and soon when this silly little girl dies, I will be back."

"No one has died yet, so your plan hasn't worked." Harry said bravely, Ron thought (and rather stupidly, Draco thought). Harry gripped his wand tightly as he saw Luna's fingertips twitch.

"All along, my plan was just to finish what I started fifty years ago, but now, my plan is to kill you and anybody else who gets in my way." His eyes flashed red and Harry felt the fear run through his veins as he remembered those red eyes from his memories and he heard his parent's screams ringing in his ears. "Yes Harry Potter, this is the last time you will come up against me. Let's see if you are any match against my pet Basilisk."

"Didn't anyone tell you not to play with your enemies?" Draco said, sending a Leg-Locker curse in his direction. Tom Riddle looked surprised, is all, but he wasn't solid enough to be effected by that spell. He laughed, a high pitch cackle which Harry also remembered only too vividly.

The next words out of his mouth was a long string of Parsletongue; so naturally Ron and Draco looked straight at Harry. Harry didn't need to explain. Salazar Slytherin's mouth opened wide and there was a slurping noise as a tower of water spurted from his mouth pooling into the foreground in front of Tom Riddle who beckoned for the monster to do his bidding.

"Kill." Harry heard the Parsletongue and his feet were frozen to ground. Ron was pretty sure his mother would have grounded him for a month after hearing the word he used right then and there. Draco never knew Ron had that language in him; he felt less afraid for a split second until Harry pulled them after him and told them to run! Draco and Ron covered their heads with their arms and hurried back the way they came. "Whatever you do don't look directly at it." Harry reminded them.

"You can't escape him; he can smell you!" Tom shouted as the three friends dodged lunges and chunks of debris. "We're going to die aren't we?" Ron whimpered, while they hid in a drain counting down the seconds before the Basilisk found them.

"Let's not think about that." Harry said, peering out to stare at the Basilisk which was coming ever so closer.

"How do you think he came to life?" Ron whispered.

"Isn't it obvious? The diary. Luna must have written in it and Tom said if Luna dies he'll grow stronger, so obviously the diary is what we need to kill him, do you still have it?" Harry said quickly.

"Yes." Ron pulled it out and gave it to Harry.

"I know what to do. I'll lead the Basilisk away, giving you time to destroy the diary." Harry saw the Basilisk gaining on them and he told Draco and Ron to run towards Tom Riddle. Harry threw a rock to get the Basilisk's attention and ran as fast as he could; hoping his plan would work. All he heard was his own pounding heart and wet robes flapping around his ankles as he ran.

0o0o

Tom Riddle was hissing instructions to the beast as it was following Harry but it still heard Ron and Draco clatter past. It swung to the side knocking Ron over so the diary flew out of his hand and landed a few feet in front of him. Ron struggled to get up. Luckily Draco, who saw he was trapped, sent stinging hexes at the beast to distract it and pulled Ron to his feet before its giant jaw snapped the air, minutes where Ron had been.

Tom Riddle was shouting at the Basilisk; it seemed to change its mind, diving into the water and Draco and Ron stopped to watch it explode from a pipe where Harry had run into. It thrashed about and made horrible hissing noises; it was so loud that Draco thought his ears would bleed. Ron stumbled over his wet robes and reached out for the diary, staring at Draco for help. Draco blasted it with a fire charm but nothing happened. Ron sent a ripping charm at it but it lay there laughing at them. Draco lunged forward; his fingers were on the diary but Tom Riddle was now laughing.

"You'll never destroy that. I created it, therefore only I can destroy it."

"Why are you doing this?" Ron yelled desperately as Tom twisted Luna's wand between his newly created fingers. Draco tired to manually rip the pages from the book but they wouldn't budge.

"Because I'm Slytherin's Heir and Mudbloods do not belong in Hogwarts." He said darkly.

"You're wrong!" Ron yelled defiantly.

Tom smirked. "It will be over soon." He gleamed, showing off his teeth.

Ron and Draco were helpless staring up at Salazar Slytherin's stone head where Harry Potter stood flailing his arms and screaming for help. Ron looked around frantically. Luna's hands were cold and her lips blue. Ron touched her frozen skin and Tom leered; "It's too late, she is almost dead and I will have all my powers back. Lord Voldemort will have returned."

The Basilisk pounded the stone where Harry stood, taking large chunks from it and getting frustrated because Harry kept slipping away, though he wasn't sure how he was managing it.

"Get his wand." Draco whispered. Ron didn't reply, instead he lunged forward, surprised because Tom Riddle actually fell over. Ron fought to tackle him and pulled at his fingers to get Luna's wand. It was a good idea, the only thing was that Tom Riddle was smarter and he knew more spells than either Ron or Draco had learnt. He was also dirtier. Tom kicked Ron in the stomach where he flew off him and hit his head against some rubble. Draco had a go, but Tom aimed a curse at him and he blacked out; the last thing he saw was Tom Riddle smirking down at him and Luna's lifeless body beside him. Tom Riddle stepped over their unconscious bodies and walked slowly towards the Basilisk, knowing he was almost rid of Harry Potter.

0o0o

Harry saw Tom Riddle had overpowered Ron and Draco. He was now alone. Luna was dead or minutes from death and a giant Basilisk was attacking him. He had no idea how he would survive this and it wasn't until his fourth plead to the castle that something did happen. Tom stopped as he watched Harry, rolled up into a ball, clasping the sorting hat in confusion as Fawkes, singing a soft lament soared over their heads. Tom Riddle cackled in victory. Harry stared at the sorting hat and rammed it onto his head desperately, demanding help, something to kill a basilisk, he needed someone, something, anything.

Something large and heavy dropped onto his head and after a minute, slightly dazed he picked it up; a large silver sword with a stone-studded hilt and the words _Godric Gryffindor_ on its blade. Tom Riddle was staring at him as if he couldn't believe his eyes as Harry raised the sword and Fawkes plummeted towards him, raking the Basilisk's eyes so that it couldn't see Harry as the target; so that it's eyes were no longer a threat.

"YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIM!" Tom Riddle screamed, brandishing the wand at Fawkes.

Harry stood, planting his feet and lunged towards the towering, threatening mouth of the Basilisk and his foot slipped as its jaw snapped at his leg. Harry rolled and tried again, this time successful, two slashes against its cheeks and one final stab and the monster let out a high-pitched wail and Tom Riddle looked furious as the monster tumbled backwards and spiralled into the water; its head hit the stone floor and it lay defeated.

Harry climbed down shaking, the bloody sword held tightly in his hand and Fawkes on his shoulder as Tom Riddle raised his wand. Harry walked past the dead Basilisk and Luna's body until he stood in front of Tom Riddle. "It's too late." Tom Riddle hissed. "She's dead and soon so will you be."

Harry was ready; he'd fought bravely but he didn't know how he would escape death. Tom Riddle snarled the words: 'AVADA KEDAVRA' and somebody shouted 'NO!' but Harry Potter and the sword fell to the ground and Fawkes flew up in the air with a screech.

0o0o

[Taken from Chapter Fifteen, 1998]

_Hermione smiled, "Still the same old Harry." As she spoke she winced and kept pausing to regain her strength. "I researched the spell thoroughly. It's called a Unity spell. Dumbledore made it to link you and Draco together even more than you are; to protect you both from danger and one other thing; to defeat Voldemort."_

_"How?" Harry asked looking horrified._

_"The prophecy-" Harry was looking like his head was going to explode. So much had changed in seven years._

_"The what?" Harry asked, things had definitely gotten weirder._

_"You are connected to Voldemort. He tried to kill you that night when you were one, because he thought he was meeting his match. The Prophecy read "__Neither can live while the other survives__." So Dumbledore thought he'd give you a rising chance by finding out about Voldemort's history and he discovered the Horcruxes..." It was like Hermione was speaking in a different language. __It couldn't be true!__ "Voldemort split his soul so he could become immortal. Before Dumbledore's death last year, he destroyed a ring which was a Horcrux. You destroyed Tom Riddle's Diary (Voldemort's real name) in second year and defeated a Basilisk." At this point Harry did think she was making things up! "You and Draco endeavoured to discover the rest in order to destroy Voldemort. The last line of the spell reads 'til death do us part'" There was a stunned silence as she stopped speaking to gather her breath. Harry looked up to see everybody staring at him in awe. "Til Death do us part' Harry!"_

_"I don't understand."_

_"You never did understand anything unless I explained it in more detail." Hermione smiled to herself._

_"The spell will break when you die. You must defeat Voldemort, but you are not alone. You have Draco and the blood which runs in your veins contains a combination of the most powerful wizards ever; Lily Evans, James Potter and Severus Snape."_

_"Fenrir will have called Him." Neville said murmured._

_"You mean we're going to let Voldemort kill us?" Harry said looking terrified._

_"No, you're going to __let him think__ he killed you."_

_"But if we return to 1991 with the spell broken?" Harry began._

_"Not yet Harry, when the time comes...First you will be transported to the past where none of this has happened. You can make your own future, Harry. You know how to defeat Voldemort, how to stop this from happening. You can stop Voldemort from becoming powerful, or you can start looking for the Horcruxes or you can fight. But it is you who can change your future. This may not be it. And remember Harry – it's just you and Draco. We are not as important, remember that."_

_0o0o_

Severus Snape entered the Chamber of Secrets to witness Harry's lifeless body hit the ground and Draco screaming 'NO!'. To his amazement, a dark haired boy, he realised was Tom Riddle lowered his wand and smiled. "Ah, Severus, I was wondering when I would see you."

Severus had to be careful what he said to the young Voldemort, who still thought his allegiance past and present was to him, when in fact, since Lily's death it had been to Albus Dumbledore.

"Is he dead?" Severus drawled, while a stunned Draco watched in silence, beside a still unconscious Ron. "He is." Tom Riddle spat. "Killed the Basilisk before he went though."

The diary lay forgotten beside Draco, until Severus pointed at it. "I thought Lucius was given that."

"No, I left it with Sophia Zabini - looks like her son felt like purging the castle. Luckily he did or else I might not be here now." Severus' eyes hovered on the girl, Luna Lovegood who had lost her life, manipulated by Tom Riddle.

"Come, Severus, we have much to discuss."

"Just a moment, My Lord." Severus said, turning to look at Draco. His foot was beside the sword of Gryffindor and Tom Riddle looked down on it with a growl.

"That is how Harry Potter killed the Basilisk." Tom explained.

With a look, Severus turned to his son and then at the diary and Draco nodded, though he wasn't sure what he meant by it, but he was ready for whatever awaited him.

Tom saw Draco's hand open and Snape kicked the sword along the stone towards him while Draco clung it and rammed it into the diary; hoping this was what his Father had meant. Snape smiled, his wand raised to protect his son. There was a scream and Tom Riddle fell to his knees, the diary was smoking and red ink coloured the water it was lying on. Tom Riddle writhed and groaned as Draco stabbed it once more and looked to see Tom explode into a ball of fire and then nothing...

"Are you OK?" Severus said, bending on one knee to help up his son.

"How did you know that was the way to kill him?' Draco sounded awed.

"Because Basilisk venom is highly poisonous and Tom Riddle was linked to the diary."

"That was incredible." Draco said and then he looked over at Harry and he sat down next to him, while Severus went to check on Ron. Draco touched his cold hand and the tears fell from his eyes as Fawkes landed softly by him.

"Is he dead?" Draco asked Severus, pleading with his eyes to hear a different answer than what he knew must be true.

Severus looked down at Harry Potter sadly. "It seems so." He rested a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"But in the mirror, Hermione told us the prophecy, it said 'neither can live while the other survives. She said the spell would break if Harry died, but now that Tom's dead shouldn't he come back to life?"

"Harry was killed before Tom died." Severus said slowly. Draco leaned next to his brother and held onto his cold arm. "There's got to be something we can do. _Anything_. Do you know any potions? Spells?" Draco urged while Severus shook his head slowly.

"He can't die. He's Harry Potter!" Draco said frustrated. He was hope for the Wizarding world. He was family. Draco didn't want to do it alone. He needed him. Draco looked at Severus with round grey eyes and Severus looked back with pity. It was awful seeing his son pleading with him, when there was nothing he could do. He had tried to keep Draco safe and yet he had failed; the Death Eaters were using him and they wanted Severus dead. He had tried to do right by Harry, but here he lay; soon to be greeted by his dead parents who would be ashamed of Severus and Lily... what would she think; the thought of letting her down, hurt.

"Come Draco. It's no use." Severus whispered, pulling his son to his feet. Draco was crying now. He couldn't help it. Though he hadn't known Harry very long and they'd fought and bickered and pretended not to care but he did very much. He just didn't realise what this meant.

Draco stood shakily and leaned against his father. He wiped his face on his arm and looked over to see Ron had woken up and was staring at Harry's pale face as if he'd just seen a giant spider.

"He's not...is he?" Ron said aghast.

Draco's lip trembled and he gave a curt nod. Ron yelled and Draco was the one to stop him. Stepping up to be the brave one, the one Harry would have wanted him to be.

"We can't do anything more for him or Luna, but to leave them here, in peace." Severus encouraged, putting out his hands and ushering both distraught boys towards the door of the Chamber of Secrets. Ron stared at his best friend; he couldn't believe he was gone. Draco thought he saw something red glittering by Harry and he ducked under his father's arm and ran back over to him.

It was Fawkes but Harry was still lying still. "Draco, come away, there's nothing you can do." Severus said, holding Ron back with one strong arm.

"I just want to try something." Draco whispered. He patted Fawkes' soft feathers lightly and spoke to it. At first he thought it would never work and then it felt nice; Fawkes was listening but not judging him and he pulled Harry's arm up toward him while a confused Ron and Severus watched.

"Lily died to save you, Harry. Sacrificing herself and her love to keep you safe. I know this is what you did tonight and I don't know if this will work, but I have to try." Fawkes was singing a soft tune as Draco ran his wand gently along the inside of his arm and grimaced as it stung. Severus had lunged forward and Ron turned green as he saw what Draco was doing. "Just let me try." Draco pleaded. Severus kneeled down next to his son and watched as his blood dribbled down his arm.

"I'm here." Severus said, his nails tightening into Draco's shoulder and his wand held tightly, ready to heal him as soon as he said the words.

"Lily sacrificed me too. She gave me up and chose to forget." Severus watched his son with a mixture of pride and sadness. "I understand now. Her blood lives in me." Draco ran his wand gently over Harry's arm and he watched as the blood lay still. Draco looked up into his Father's eyes and Severus shifted so that he was sitting beside Harry and he indicated for Ron to support Draco.

"Take his arm Draco, so that your blood and his are touching." Severus murmured. Fawkes had stopped singing and watched with wide yellow eyes. Draco and Harry's arms entwined and Draco felt his head spin; probably due to the loss of blood; maybe he was going to die too; maybe then he'd be with Harry and Lily would greet them with open arms.

Severus kept his eyes on Draco, making sure he was still breathing as he turned to Fawkes. The majestic bird only helped matters and Severus was grateful, so much so he doubted he could put it into words. Draco was fading fast and Fawkes dropped two wet tears onto Draco's arm; one separated from the other; travelling down Draco's wrist until it dissolved into Harry's cut; the other falling into Draco's.

"What's happening?" Ron whispered, in awe.

"Phoenix tears have healing powers, but what Draco is doing unintentionally is a bonding ceremony."

"So they'll be Blood Brothers?" Ron murmured, watching in fascination.

"Yes, true Blood Brothers and because of Lily's sacrifice her love protects them. I believe Draco thought that Lily's blood might be able to resurrect Harry."

"You don't think so?" Ron asked, looking at the tied potions master and feeling Draco's breathing lessen.

"I don't know a lot of things, but I suppose it was worth a try." Severus said. He and Ron waited for several minutes as the pool of blood oozed over Draco and Harry's arms and onto the floor; and then to Ron's dismay; the Phoenix tears glowed and the blood on their arms vanished and Ron let out a shout as Draco recovered his strength, but he wasn't the only one; Harry, and it was a miracle, stirred. First he looked up through his long lashes and looked down at his sore arm to see a large scar there and then he heard several yells and suddenly several arms flung around him.

"What happened?' Harry asked groggily, feeling the stone floor beneath his bottom and a sticky liquid by his feet. He swallowed and after the arms had retracted a shocked but pleased Ron filled him in. Severus helped Draco to stand and thanked Fawkes, repeatedly, while his son, smiled up at him.

Ron helped Harry and Severus looked over at Luna who was now blinking up them with a vague expression, Fawkes sitting on her shoulder as if saying 'I wasn't going to leave her'. She stood up and in her best airy voice as though she hadn't been through any ordeal said, "Were you having a picnic?"

0o0o

Sirius would never had known she was there if he hadn't tripped over his stupid mother's umbrella holder and fallen flat on the floor, on his way to the kitchen. Of course his mother's lovely voice screamed filthy related swear words until he rammed the curtain shut and then heard a soft tapping noise on the window.

Cautiously he looked outside to see an owl with a letter tied to his leg. He opened the window and saw it was a letter from Remus. Reading it through, Sirius sighed; why it was necessary to announce his arrival in half an hour, he wasn't sure. Sirius wondered what Remus had to say and he waited by the door, thinking of various reasons why Remus couldn't have just arrived; maybe because he didn't want to wake his mother, or because he thought it would be funnier to sent post to him since he hadn't had an owl since Hogwarts.

After Sirius had initialled the wooden door with his wand, knowing it would annoying Kreacher the house-elf and only other living thing in the house, there was a timid knock and Sirius flung the door opened to see not only Remus but a blond witch he knew of, only too well.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Sirius said as if he stepped in dog poo.

"I don't know I just got here, she was sitting on the step and it's been pouring. She doesn't have her wand so she's harmless." Remus said, he had an arm lightly touching her back and looked up at Sirius like she was an old acquaintance.

"I'm not letting her in here. She can go back to the stenches from which she came."

"Don't be cruel Sirius." Remus said, almost sounding like his fair prefect self from his school days.

"She's a Malfoy!" Sirius said, looking disgusted.

"She's soaked through and needs a place to stay." Remus explained.

"Are you kidding me. What's wrong with Malfoy manor?"

"Lucius is dead." Narcissa looked pitiful standing in the doorway with her blond hair plastered to her forehead and her usually beautiful face, pale and tear-stricken.

"Good riddance." Sirius said loudly. Narcissa burst into tears and Remus gave him a dark look, pushing Sirius aside and pulling Narcissa in with him. "What?' Sirius said, slamming the door and watching Remus deposit Narcissa in the kitchen and make her a cup of tea, much to Sirius' dismay.

"She'll stay here until she's sorted. You'll not bate her about her life and you will be kind to her." Remus said looking up as Sirius took a seat beside the witch.

"Fucking hell." Sirius swore openly and Narcissa flinched.

"No need for that language Padfood."

"You know Moony, sometimes you really get on my nerves."

Remus grinned, changing his tired looking face. "Ditto." He said. Narcissa looked at the both of them, her hands around her mug of tea but she didn't feel like drinking. She had sat at on the stairs waiting for someone to find her for so long her arms and legs had frozen as she thought of the last moments she had with her husband. He had saved her and lost his life. Her sister didn't care about her and her house was now infested with Death Eaters. She had nowhere else to go.

"Fine, she can stay!" Sirius burst out as Remus grinned. "But she better get used to Bachelor food."

Remus raised his eyebrows at Narcissa and she looked up. "I can cook; yorkshire puddings; roast dinners; steam puddings." She sniffed. Sirius and Remus of course hadn't had a proper meal since the feasts of Hogwarts and didn't argue, plus they didn't want to upset her. They would be an unusual trio; a Slytherin and two Gryffindors.

Remus put their differences aside and showed Narcissa her new room. It was next to the one with the name card R.A.B. Narcissa knew the name only too well. Her cousin; Regulus Black had been a Death Eater, but had died quite young. Lucius had said something had not sat right by him since his death. He had told her he had gotten in so deep over his head, he tried to back out and Lord Voldemort turned on him. Lucius knew him before they had married and he tried to help. Narcissa wondered why he would send her there now, of all places, where Sirius, who hated her and everything about his dark heritage would be.

Perhaps he thought it was the safest place he could think of or perhaps he compared his death to Regulus' and immediately thought of his home. She supposed she would never know. She was stuck in a home which did not know her; a home which belonged to her cousin; who hated every corner, especially her.

"Are you going to be ok?" Remus was saying again carefully. Narcissa nodded quickly and he smiled. She didn't know why he of all people was being so nice when she knew his secret; he was a werewolf and James' Potter's best friend. They were enemies and she had never spoken well of him, or either of them. But now things were changing. People she thought were good, were now bad, and people she thought bad, were now good. "Get some sleep. We'll call you down for some dinner later."

"I can cook-" Narcissa repeated.

"Not tonight. You've been through enough. Get some rest."

Narcissa lay down on the bed. Before she closed her eyes she said, "Will you get word to Severus for me. He needs to know that I am here. He need to know about Lucius-" And Narcissa choked back tears. Remus nodded and told her he'd send an owl straight away. "He needs to know that they will not wait to get into the Ministry and can you ask him if my son is safe?"

Remus reassured her he would do all these things and as she rested her head against the soft pillows he did. Leaving her to sleep and as though he felt like he was spying on a forbidden conversation he owled Severus that night, before returning to the kitchen and to Sirius with the news that the Order of the Phoenix had been stationed at the Ministry and the Ministry notified; waiting for a breach.

Severus' owl responded with his answer the next morning and Remus was able to pass it onto Narcissa before he and Sirius left on important business matters. Narcissa was feeling a little bit better though any mention of Lucius she would immediately fall into a state of remorse. Severus' reply seemed to give her hope though.

_Narcissa - I'm glad you are in good hands. I'm devastated to hear about Lucius' death. If there's anything you need: let me know. You asked about Draco; he is fine and as for his mission asked by the Death Eaters- I will handle this. This month has been horrific with the Chamber of Secrets being opened and the Heir of Slytherin terrorising Hogwarts; three students were petrified [luckily they are all fine now] It turns out that there was a diary which was carrying a part of Voldemort's fifteen year old self and it possessed a student to open the Chamber. This next sentence may frighten you, but I do not know how to go about it otherwise and I want to be honest, because you deserve to know. Harry and Draco went into the chamber to destroy Voldemort and Harry was killed. In order to bring him back to life Draco cast a ritual where he cut his arm and shared his blood with his brother. Phoenix tears helped to bring Harry back to life. Somehow, before my arrival, Harry Potter managed to destroy the Basilisk which Voldemort was using to purge the school of Muggle-borns and which was responsible for petrifying the students [they would have been instantly killed if they looked into its eyes]. Draco and Harry are alive and well and are now much stronger than they were before. I will come and see you with them as soon as I can. Stay safe and don't worry about us - Love Severus._

Narcissa stared at the letter for several minutes, not really knowing what to do next. She knew he meant well but telling her that her son just survived near death - twice - didn't really comfort her. Luckily, it was Kreacher's turn to distract her from her troubles.

"Miss Black!" It squeaked, a little too excitedly. Narcissa cringed; it's wrinkly face and wispy white hairs showed it's age. Narcissa was going to dismiss it before an excellent idea occurred to her. She needed a wand. Narcissa leaned forward and beckoned the old elf inside the room. Then she kneeled down to its level and with a forced smile asked politely. "Can you find me a wand?"

Kreacher looked up at her with wide eyes. Narcissa continued; "My wand was left at my house; but it is too dangerous to go back there." Kreacher piped up quickly. "I can go! I will go get it for you." Before Narcissa could say 'that's not what I meant' when really it was; there was a CRACK and Kreacher had vanished. About half a minute later there was another CRACK and a very pleased with Kreacher was brandishing her wand in front of her nose. "Here it is Miss." It announced.

"Thank you." Narcissa took the wand and the elf followed her to the kitchen.

0o0o

Hermione and the other petrified students were now sitting up on the hospital beds with their relieved friends; filling them in. Only, Severus, Ron, Draco and Harry (and soon, Hermione) knew what exactly happened down in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry sat on one side of Hermione's bed, with Ron happily beside him and Draco on her other side, holding her hand. Hermione had forgiven Draco after hearing that he'd saved Harry life (and because she had missed him too much to be too angry with him). Much to Lavender's shock the next day; Draco and Hermione walked in hand-in-hand; followed by a smug Ron; a relieved Harry; Luna who skipped past oblivious that she too had died and come to life as if by magic; and then Severus Snape (who only those select few knew was the real hero in this story) and Albus Dumbledore (the only Wizard Tom Riddle feared).

After the bonding ritual; neither Harry or Draco felt at all different; but they were. As Snape had mentioned to Narcissa - they were stronger and if they were to go up against Voldemort a second time; there was a better chance that they would win. Two are stronger than one, after all.

0o0o

Severus never thought he would life would turn out the way it did. He sat at the table staring down at the unusual bunch of people there and wondered what Lily would think of them all. Remus Lupin across from him, carving a roast chicken delicately; while Sirius Black swung back on his chair like a disobedient child and chewed with his mouth open, making his godson, Harry Potter snort into his butterbeer; while a content Narcissa served roast vegetables onto plates in a spotted apron as Kreacher did the dishes; Draco sat on his other side banging Harry on the back to stop him from choking and looked over at his father with a smile.

"Is it everything you thought it would be Severus?" Albus Dumbledore said ominously from the head of the table; wearing a party hat, with a potato on the end of a raised fork and butterbeer foam stuck in his beard.

"It's better." Severus murmured as he took in his adopted family. He knew Lily would be smiling down on him. Draco and Harry gave each other a look; a look they would share for years to come.

0o0o **END **o0o0

**A/N: Well guys, I may not have tied all the strings up but maybe that alright. If I do make a sequel there's something to go off. Again thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoyed reading this one. This is my second favourite series after 'What Would Her Mother Say' and 'Death By Knickers' it was fun to write (most of the time) and I hope it was as much fun to read. If you want to leave a review and point out any parts I've stuffed up or spelt wrong please do, for the last time. Stay tuned and don't forget to read my other stories. All the best ~CrAZychicke~.**


End file.
